


Team spirit

by Madrid



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cristiano!bottom, Cum drinking, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, piss drinking, sergio!top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid/pseuds/Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo has never understood what they call "team spirit". To him, the only thing that matters is his personal achievement and glory. He has never really loved Real Madrid for itself and he doesn't think he's a part of a great soccer club. He's selfish, self-absorbed and convinced that he's the only reason why the fans come to Santiago Bernabéu stadium. His teammates are really getting mad because of his attitude; he thinks he's the smartest one, the hottest one, the best one and the most talented one. But he never pays heed to their criticisms. He's convinced they are jealous because he's brilliant and superior to them. On top of that, he's always bragging about his new girlfriend, an American model he met three months ago.<br/>Nobody can stand him any longer. Particularly Sergio Ramos. Unlike his other teammates, though, he thinks it's time to make Cristiano understand that he has gone too far. And he knows how to do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is fiction and is not intended to imply anything about the true sexuality of the celebrities mentioned or any personal knowledge about their private lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrogant bastard

The whole match had been disappointing. Everybody in the team knew it. They had to win the clásico but, in the end, they hadn’t been able to endure so much pressure. All their fans, all the socios were expecting them to defeat FC Barcelona, to clean their opponents’ clock, to lick them. Real Madrid had had a bad season. Oh, of course, they were in the top three of the Liga; they even were the second best team so far. Nobody, though, could be satisfied with it in the capital. They had to win the league this year. Every single TV channel, every single newspaper and every single website had emphasized it at the beginning of the new season: Real Madrid had to reassure its fans all around the world after three tough years. Since 2012, they hadn’t won any Liga and they unsuccessfully struggled to qualify for the semi-final in the UEFA Champions League one year ago. They had won one measly Copa del Rey in 2014 but it wasn’t enough. Meanwhile, the Catalan club had won three leagues and even the most biased and determined fans of Madrid had to admit that their team wasn’t good enough. Sometimes, they played well, especially when they had to meet a weak club like Éibar; nevertheless, they always ended up losing when it came to the most difficult matches. Their coach, Carlo Ancelotti, hadn’t been able to put things right, despite his countless tactical reshuffle and his well-known skills as a born leader.

 

That night, he even didn’t bother to shout the players’ head off. He just looked at them in the locker room, shook his head and went away. The ambiance in the team had become more than unpleasant. Each defeat in a crucial match seemed to worsen the situation and even the best scorers got unsure in front of the opposing goal. They were due to be better than that but they simply couldn’t, as if the magic had faded away. Everybody tried to maintain the “team spirit”, as everybody called it, particularly the “historic” players, the ones who knew everything about Real Madrid, the ones who respected this team, the ones who understood its history, its meaning for millions of people throughout the world. Iker Casillas, the captain, acted this way and so did Sergio Ramos. He was the most charismatic player of the team and one of the most humble. He had won many Ligas, one World Cup and two European Championships. He was considered one of the greatest defenders on Earth, he had been a magazine cover feature so many times, he was admired by all the socios but, most of all, he knew that he was just a member of a great history, of a magic club that was the dream of countless children all around the world. 

 

Even the men had to admit he was very handsome – no, he was not handsome, he was hot. Many women were envious of his ex girlfriends, especially of Pilar Rubio, a famous anchorwoman who had given him a child. He knew how to stay close to the people; he always had time to give them some autographs, to speak with them a little. That’s why everybody loved him and, above all, held him in high esteem. He was a like a model for Spanish citizens, who wanted to find good examples to follow in these tough times. His teammates also respected him since he always had the whole team in mind; he wasn’t the least selfish, he cared about them, about their problems, about their health.

 

He and Cristiano Ronaldo were at opposite poles. Of course, everyone had to admit that Cristiano was a damn good player and an incredible scorer. But he didn’t believe in that special “team spirit” everybody was talking about. To him, that was just bullshit. He thought that there were only gifted or useless people, gifted or useless players. There was no “magic”, no history to respect. Of course, he believed he was the best one in this team, the one everybody had to admire, to compliment, to flatter (and he loved being flattered). He had an incredible and unbearable individualistic behaviour on the soccer field.  
He wanted to shine, to be the only one in the spotlight. Above all, he wanted everybody to accept that he was the only true soccer god; not only the socios, not only his fans but his teammates too. Since Florentino Pérez, the club president, bought him, he had satisfied the public. Nonetheless, over the three past years, his talent had seemed to vanish. He had scored less and less goals and they were less and less extraordinary. But there was another major problem: he was ruining the ambiance. No other player could stand him. He was always unpleasant, rude and self-absorbed. He didn’t pay attention to his teammates’ criticisms and observations. To him, they were jealous of his uncommon gifts; they couldn’t admit he was better than them. They envied his beauty, his success amongst women, his unbelievable sense of style, his sex appeal, his lavish lifestyle. He was always bragging about his new girlfriend, an American model he had just met a few months ago. He really thought that all the other players wanted to fuck her and got angry because they couldn’t.

 

At the beginning, his teammates tried to make him change his attitude, to make him become more humble. They were appalled at his behaviour; how could anybody act like such a spoiled brat? Afterwards, they strove to ignore him. He would simmer down, he would understand that he was just a member of the team, a part of the club. He would finally behave like a grown man, he would respect the venerable institution he worked for. He didn’t, though. He was unable to face his problems, to face the problems of the team. He thought that the other players were responsible for the defeats. How could he have been? He was the best, he couldn’t be blamed for those failures. He played well, the problems came from the others. Since he was the best-paid player in the team, since he made the club earn a lot of money (you know, soccer shirts, sponsorship and stuff like that), the president didn’t want to criticize him, didn’t want him to feel bad or edged out.

 

Even the coach thought he was a sucker, a moron, but Florentino Pérez didn’t let him be too harsh with him. And it made his teammates even madder. They considered him a shallow person; he was just interested in his own personal glory, in his cars, in his precious clothes. Many players wanted to strike him, to beat the shit out of him, just to teach him how to behave. But nobody dared. He wasn’t daunting, despite his brawny body. They all were strong and some of them seemed “wilder”, more powerful, more intimidating, like Sergio Ramos, who was a true macho in spite of his kindness. But they just didn’t want the situation to get worse. They strove to ignore him, not to speak to him, not to answer his ridiculous criticisms. They hoped he would be soon leaving the club but they knew it wasn’t the case.

 

That night, after that shameful defeat against Barcelona, they were silent in the locker room. They all took a shower in their private cubicle and quickly got dressed. Nobody said a word. There wasn’t anything to say. They had played poorly during the match, especially Cristiano Ronaldo, who had been constantly blaming them for his own mistakes. They had coped in silence. Sergio Ramos glanced at him as he pulled on his ludicrous polo shirt and his hideous jacket. Everybody in the team thought Cristiano had no sense of style, but he was convinced they were wrong, that they criticized him because they were jealous. To Sergio, who really looked buff and manly (particularly with his beard and his tattoos), Cristiano was a kind of sissy. There was no such “metrosexual”; at least, he was positive that Cristiano wasn’t a metrosexual. He considered him as a true sissy. He didn’t pay heed to the umpteenth preposterous and unfair criticism he made. Neither did the other players. They wanted to make him shut up, but they kept silent. He finally left without saying goodbye. 

When he had finished lacing up his sneakers, Sergio told everybody goodbye and went to his car, in the car park. He was thinking about Cristiano. This situation couldn’t continue. There were many problems in the team and Cristiano wasn’t responsible for everything that went wrong but he made the situation worsen. He had to pay for what he had done, for his childish behaviour, for his selfishness. Sergio wanted to teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget.

When he finally reached his house, in a well-to-do neighbourhood of Madrid, Sergio smiled. He had found. Cristiano would pay. And he would pay for a long, long time…


	2. Do you know who you really are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio starts to set up his plans regarding Cristiano. It's gonna be a tough day for him...

On the next day, Sergio had done some exercise after training. He had always been keen on working out and, after he had broken off with Pilar Rubio, one year ago, he had created his own personal weights room in his house. Pilar didn’t like that kind of stuff but now, it wasn’t important at all. She had divorced; she was gone. The judge had granted her the custody of their only child, of their one-year-old son. Every time he thought about it, Sergio got mad. He wanted to destroy everything; he couldn’t understand why she had done that to him. Most of the time, he strove not to think about it. He was just allowed to see his son at his mother’s house three times a week. Pilar’s lawyer had done it well; he had convinced the judge to keep their son away from “his father’s inappropriate lifestyle”. What the fuck did that mean?

 

After working out, Sergio didn’t head to the bathroom. He was used to taking a long shower after doing some exercise. “Not today”, he thought. He was sweaty and stinky. A masculine, powerful scent exuded from his body. He got dressed in order to go out. He had a specific plan in mind. First of all, he wanted to go jogging in the neighbourhood. He wasn’t the only one in his gated community: everybody enjoyed going out when the weather was good to take a walk, at least. Outside, it was cloudy but really hot. A storm seemed to be brewing. Summer would soon be upon Madrid.

 

Sergio started to run. Even though he knew how to remain humble, he was clearly proud of his body. He had always been. He was tall, muscled, with a handsome face and some sexy tattoos. He was the kind of man who really appealed to women and he had enjoyed it. He had fucked as many women as he had wanted before he met Pilar. That day, he was convinced that she was the one. He immediately fell in love. She was hot, clever and witty. She seemed to be honest. But now, he knew she wasn’t. She was just a bitch. Sergio kept getting more and more sweaty and stinky but he didn’t mind. He went on running. Nobody knew it but Sergio was bisexual. He was clearly more attracted to women but he had fucked a few guys some years ago. Of course, he had always been careful and no paparazzi had disclosed his little secret. With women, Sergio was really kind and gentle, even when he fucked them. But when he fucked a man, he was an aggressive beast, as if he couldn’t control himself. Sometimes, his behaviour during sex had frightened him, but he couldn’t help. And he had never gone too far; the men he had had sex with had sucked his dick. He had fucked them. But that had always been a brief encounter. He had never met them again after. He had never been as dominant as he would have wished and that frustrated him.

 

Cristiano Ronaldo lived in the same gated community, not really far from Sergio’s house. Sergio had learnt to observe his teammate over the past few years. He knew how he behaved. He had understood that Cristiano, despite his constant bragging and his apparent self-confidence, was weak and unsure. Sometimes, whereas Sergio was just making a sudden and unexpected gesture, Cristiano thought he was going to strike him and he moved backwards. He looked really terrified. Sergio had understood that he scared him. The other player had never admitted it but that was the truth. Cristiano pretended he despised him but, deep inside, he feared Sergio. He knew that nobody in the team could stand his behaviour but he also knew that the only one who would have the balls to hit him, no matter the consequences, was Sergio.

 

Cristiano’s girlfriend was out, like every Saturday. She was with her friends in town; they were keen on shopping, just like all the other chicks. Cristiano also loved going shopping (“How girly he is!” thought Sergio while he spat on the floor), but he never went with his lover. He was home alone and Sergio knew it. Finally, he reached Cristiano’s house. It was really big but ugly, just like everything Cristiano bought. Sergio knew he was doing the right thing. He knew Cristiano deserved it. He was really going to pay.  
He rang at the door. After thirty seconds, Cristiano opened. He looked surprised and frightened but tried to hide it from Sergio.

“Oh, Sergio, that’s you” he said like he was annoyed.  
“Yeah, buddy” Sergio answered in a friendly manner. “I was running a little and I thought I could pay you a visit. Do you mind?”

But Cristiano couldn’t answer. Sergio entered the house and all that his teammate could do was say: “Well… No, I don’t mind, you can go in.”

“Wow, what a nice place!” Sergio said, trying to sound honest although everything was hideous. The furniture seemed to come right from the 16th century and the colours were ghastly.  
“Thanks… I know how to adorn and embellish everything, you know”, Cristiano answered. He had lost his self-confidence; Sergio was frightening him more than ever and he didn’t know why.  
“Yeah, I know” Sergio said. “Like the good sissy you are” he thought.

 

Sergio turned around and Cristiano moved backwards, as if his teammate was going to kill him. Sergio came closer, gazing deeply at Cristiano. He gave him a dirty look. When he got really close, he said: “Well, go get me a beer”. That wasn’t a question: that was an order. “Oh, of course, Sergio, you’ve just told me you were doing some exercise, you must be thirsty”. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. He was scared and hoped that Sergio would leave soon. He had to make him leave, anyways. He couldn’t stand his presence. And he was stinky and sweaty. His clothes were literally drenched with sweat. The scent was powerful, acrid and masculine. Cristiano hated it. He considered it was rude to show up like that; Sergio hadn’t told him he would pay him a visit. Plus, he was really disgusting and needed a shower. Did he ever take a shower? “He’s such a Neanderthal” Cristiano sighed. He opened the beer and brought it to Sergio. He had sat on the couch, in the living room, without asking permission. That pissed Cristiano off but he didn’t dare to say anything. He was too scared that Sergio would get mad and punch him. He grabbed the bottle without looking at Cristiano and took a gulp of beer. He swallowed noisily and grunted. His teammate didn’t know what to say to make him leave.

 

“Would you mind my taking my shirt off? It’s dirty.” But he didn’t wait for the answer. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Cristiano was dumbfounded and furious but he couldn’t say anything. It was as if he was a stranger in his own house, as if Sergio had taken over his living space.  
“Wow, you’ve got a nice flat TV, dude!” Sergio said. Again, without asking permission, he grabbed the zapper on the table in front of him and switched on the TV. He began to zap as if it was his TV, in his house. Cristiano wanted to shout, to order him to switch it off and to go out, but he couldn’t. He kept silent; he was angry and frightened at the same time. After a while, he decided to pick up the sweaty shirt. “Holy shit, it’s really drenched and stinky!” he though.

 

“No, don’t pick it up.” Again, it was not a request. It was an order. Sergio’s masculine voice hypnotized him and he didn’t dare to disobey.  
“Well, Sergio, it’s not that I don’t like your being here but I’ve got so much to do until Cassandra comes back, so…”  
“Sit down, dude!” Sergio interrupted. It was another order, although he had talked somewhat friendly. Cristiano obeyed. He felt more and more scared but he thought that if he was kind and docile, his teammate would leave soon.

 

Sergio drank all the beer. He had already had three beers before going at Cristiano’s but he didn’t care. Cristiano was on the other end of the couch. He didn’t want to get closer. Sergio’s body exuded a powerful and unpleasant scent; Cristiano hated sweat and his teammate knew it. When they were on the soccer field, Cristiano did everything in order to avoid it, although it was useless, of course. When the match ended, he was the first to rush to his own cubicle to take the sweat off his body, whereas Sergio considered it was just a natural phenomenon. Cristiano looked carefully at Sergio. He was really buff and masculine. He had a full six-pack, massive pecs and powerful arms and hands. Of course, he was brawny too but his muscles looked artificial and ridiculous in comparison. No matter how hard he worked out, he didn’t manage to look as manly as Sergio. Plus, he was much more hairy than he would ever be. Cristiano had totally shaved his body; he always said that he preferred it like that, although Cassandra, his girlfriend, didn’t really like it. In fact, it was because he was ashamed of his sparse hairs. On the contrary, Sergio looked like a real man with hairs on his chest, on his stomach and on his arms and hands. Not to mention his masculine beard. Cristiano was beardless. His hairs didn’t want to grow even on his face. Of course, he also explained that he was shaved because he preferred it, but he lied. He knew he looked childish… and he always would.

 

“Hey, come closer” Sergio said. Cristiano obeyed. He hated himself for obeying like a good little puppy, but what else could he do? He sat next to his teammate. The pong was unbearable and acrid but, at the same time, it was really masculine and almost exciting. Cristiano didn’t understand why and he didn’t want to. He wanted him to go out. Suddenly, Sergio switched off the TV and spread his legs. He puts his hands in his boxer shorts and scratched his balls. He grunted again. Cristiano was disgusted but, at the same time, such a masculine and dominating behaviour fascinated him.

 

“Go get me my shirt and come back on the couch.” This time, Sergio wasn’t friendly. He said it as if he was going to punch Cristiano. He didn’t dare to disobey. He didn’t understand why he did it but he was under control. He just followed his teammate’s instructions. The shirt was still drenched and sickening but he took it and gave it to the other man. He sat down. Sergio used it to dry his forehead.  
“Very good, Cristiano, you’re very obedient, that’s a good point. But you know, I’m not surprised. Over the past few years, I’ve observed how you behave, you know. You’re always bragging, acting like a spoiled brat, like you’re the real man in the place. But I’ve noticed many of the teammates frighten you. I’ve noticed I terrify you even when I don’t want to.” Cristiano wanted to answer, to order him to go out, to tell him he was wrong, he was a liar, but he knew he was right. And above all, he hung on every word Sergio said, like an obedient son would act with his father. 

 

“You pretend you’re a real man, dude, and there may be a cock in your pants, but this is just a coincidence. You behave like a woman. You may be born a man, but I’m sure, deep down inside, you’re like a chick. You behave like a sissy. You are hysterical, just like women are – I know it, I’ve fucked many women in my life. I’m sure you haven’t and I’m almost sure you don’t satisfy Cassandra. Your body is totally shaved and you have no beard. Your sweat isn’t really stinky, I’m sure it’s just water. You dress like a girl and you enjoy going shopping, like all the chicks. You wear those silly “man” earrings and you pretend it’s trendy, but I know it’s just because you wish you were a woman. You know “how to adorn and embellish everything”. It’s not really manly, isn’t it?”  
Cristiano knew Sergio was right and he looked down like an ashamed pupil who was going to be punished by his teacher.

 

“In fact, I think that, deep inside, you are a woman. And not only a woman: a submissive one. I’ve known some sissies in my life but you are the worst of them, by far. When a true man, a true stud like me comes around, you pretend you are not afraid but you are. And you are excited too because you imagine you’re going to be fucked just like you deserve and like you wish. Oh yeah, you know I’m right. You want a true stud, a true alpha male to take you like a whore, to dominate you, to fuck you. You want his dick in every hole you have, you want him to show you what a true man looks like since you don’t know it and you are no man. Even your muscles look fake. Your pecs look like boobs, not like true pecs, not like mine. You want a stud inside you, inside your mouth, deep down your throat, inside your ass. You want me inside you, you want me to be your alpha male, to teach what a real man is. Am I wrong?”

 

At first, Cristiano couldn’t answer. He was petrified, totally dominated, thoroughly bewitched. He looked at Sergio’s hairs, at Sergio’s muscles, at Sergio’s beard. He discovered he had a tattoo on his stomach that looked like a snake. The snake seemed to go down and point the bulge in his pants. His crotch dazzled him.

 

“Answer me, you little cunt!”  
Cristiano swallowed hardly. He mumbled: “Yeah… Yes, I want you to show me.”  
“Say it louder and clear.”  
“Yes, I want you to.”  
“What do you want me to?”  
Cristiano couldn’t say it. He was losing all dignity and all manliness. But what if Sergio was right? What if he really wanted to be a woman? What if the only way to be satisfied was to be dominated, fucked and abused?  
“What do you want me to, little cunt?”  
“I want you to show me what a real man… what a real man is. I want you to be inside me. I want you to fuck me. I want your dick in my ass, in my mouth, everywhere. I want to be your whore. I want to be your slave. Take me like the alpha male you are.”  
“Good, little cunt. You’re a quick learner. I bet you’re a virgin?”  
“No, I’ve had sex with women before…” Cristiano protested, but Sergio slapped him across the face.  
“You’re a cunt, that’s alright, but you’re a stupid cunt on top of that. You know you’re a sissy, a chick. Don’t talk about sex with women anymore! Now, you’re just a cunt and I’m your stud. Is that alright?” Sergio shouted.  
“Yes…”  
“Yes Sir!” Sergio said firmly.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good. When we are alone, you have to call me “Sir” o “Master”, never “Sergio”. You are due to please me anytime, anywhere, anyhow. I am your alpha male, your master, now. Never forget it. If you’re a good obedient slut – and I’m sure you will be –, you’ll have a reward. But if you disobey me, you will be punished. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good. Now, sniff my shirt, you little cunt.”  
“What?” Cristiano asked, abashed. But Sergio slapped him again.  
“You are due to obey me, little slut! This is the only thing you’re entitled to. So now, take my shirt and sniff it. Sniff my manly, powerful sweat. It’s not like yours, it’s real man sweat. I want you to remember my sweat, I want you to cherish it, to love it, to need it. You’ll only be satisfied by serving and adoring your master, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir!”

 

Although he felt humiliated and emasculated, he was really turned on. He had the biggest boner of his life. He took the shirt and sniffed it.  
“Better than that, little cunt!” Sergio said and he pushed the shirt against Cristiano’s face. The whiff was strong, disgusting, acrid. But on the same time, it was getting more exciting. Cristiano could hardly realize hit: he had been fantasizing about Sergio since the first day, although he had never admitted it. And now, his desires came true. He was sniffing Sergio’s sweaty, stinky shirt. He was about to puke and, at the same time, he enjoyed it. It was the greatest experience of his life. He was obeying his only true master, his stud and he was happier than he had ever been. 

 

 

After he a few minutes, Sergio took the shirt away from Cristiano’s face.  
“Good, little cunt. You seem to know where you belong. But you’ve got so much to learn. So, you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir” Cristiano answered. He looked down. He was ashamed. Was he really a woman inside? He was now convinced he was a virgin because no man had fucked him. He had never been with a man. He even hadn’t kissed a man in his life.  
“I’ll pop your cherry, so. Is that what you want?”  
“Yes… Yes, Sir” Cristiano said, totally ashamed and turned on at the same time.  
“Good. Now, go grab me another beer, little slut.”

 

Cristiano obeyed. He ran back to his master and gave him his beer. Sergio was on cloud nine. He hated Cristiano, he always had. He wanted him to pay for his arrogant behaviour. He knew he was a sissy. He knew he would obey his master. He had understood it long ago but he had been fully aware of it only the night before. And now, he was eager to enjoy it.


	3. Another kind of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really getting started now. Cristiano is about to discover new experiences.
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

Sergio gulped his fourth beer noisily. He burped and then let the bottle on the floor. His scratched his balls again. “You see, this is how real men act. You are no real man. You’re just a cunt, a faggot. You have no balls to scratch. So, from now on, I don’t want you to touch nor your cock neither your balls, is that clear, you little cunt?”  
“Yes, Sir” answered Cristiano, who was turned on each time Sergio reminded him he was just his mater’s faggot.  
“Good. But listen to me: I don’t want you to touch your cock or your balls even when I’m not here. And I don’t want you to wank, even when I’m not here. If you wank, I’ll know it and I’ll punish you. Ok?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Very good. Kneel down in front of your master.”

 

Cristiano didn’t want to be slapped again, that’s why he obeyed immediately. He looked at his master with fear and desire at the same time.

 

“There are other rules you have to follow from now nom. When we are alone, you have to kneel down in front of me, unless you’re told anything else. I’m taller than you, anyway, so don’t pretend you can face me.”  
“Yes, Sir. I will kneel down in front of you and obey you constantly” Cristiano answered, surprised by those words that had sprung unintentionally.  
“Good, you’re a good cunt. But I’m not finished with you. From now one, above all when we are alone or when I tell you, you’ll quit pretending you believe you are a true man. I’m the macho here. So you won’t drink beer or alcohol. There are for real men, not fort cunts like you. Is that ok?”  
“Yes, Sir. You’re my stud, you know what is good for me.”  
“I do, indeed” Sergio answered. He was amazed by his behaviour. Cristiano must have repressed his true nature for so long, there was no other explanation. He was a natural submissive. “What’s more, I want you to always act respectfully with me, the other teammates or the coach. They are not your natural masters but they are real men too and you are not. There are natural hierarchies in this world: the machos are in charge, the faggots obey.”  
“I understand, Sir.”  
“I hope so. Respecting all your teammates implies that you won’t be hysterical, capricious or aggressive. But listen to me, and listen to me carefully: I’m your only master. Don’t you ever serve anybody else like you serve me, is that clear?”  
“Of course, Sir”, Cristiano answered, worried. 

 

How could Sergio believe he would serve any other man but him? He was his only stud. He had never fantasized about any other teammate, although he had to admit that Sergio was right on one point: he was the only cunt, all the other players were real men.  
“Respecting all your teammates also implies that you must stop being individualistic on the field and you must let them score. From now on, you’ll score a goal during a match only if I allow you to do so. You are no star; the only thing you are is my little personal slut.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Cristiano had renounced his position in the team without any hesitation. He didn’t understand why, but he felt that his relationship with his master was the most important.

 

“But there are more important things. Do you really want to be my slut? Do you really want me to be your alpha male, your master? Do you really want me to fuck you, to dominate you? I need you to agree. Do you agree with that?”  
Cristiano felt that his life was going to change, maybe forever. But again, he didn’t hesitate much. “Yes… Yes, sir. I agree with that. I want to become your cunt. I need you to become my master.”  
“Very well. You have agreed, you have understood what you are. You are here to serve me, now. So listen to me. From now on, when I talk to you, you answer respectfully. When I give you an order, you obey immediately. When I call you on your phone, you answer. No matter the hour, the day, your mood, the people you’re with, the things you’re doing: the first and only thing you have to do is to please me. If I call you at midnight, you answer. If I order you to suck my dick, even if we are in the locker room or in a fucking station, even if there are people around us, you do it.”  
“Yes, Sir. I promise I will obey you. Pleasing you is my only goal, now.”  
“It is, indeed. Of course, if you want to do something when were are alone, you must ask permission.”  
“I will, Sir.”  
“My pleasure, from now on, is your only concern. Don’t worry: you will find, in time, that your needs can only be fulfilled by serving me.”  
“Yes, Sir” Cristiano answered, even though his words were a little cryptic to him. 

 

In fact, these were mere words, not deeds. He was a virgin. He hadn’t sucked any dick in his life. He even hadn’t kissed any man in his life! How could he imagine what a fellatio was like? Of course, he had watched porn. To be precise, he had been used to watching porn for the past few weeks. He was forced to do it for his relationship with Cassandra had been degrading and she didn’t want to have sex anymore with him. He had compelled himself to watch straight porn. How could have watched anything else? He wasn’t gay! Nevertheless, he had to admit that he wasn’t so turned on anymore by boobs and cunts. He didn’t want to accept it, but the male actors fascinated him. Their faces. Their muscles. Their arms and hands. Their legs. And above all, their dicks and balls. Of course, their sperm too, when they didn’t ejaculate in the woman’s vagina or ass. 

How did a woman feel like when she was penetrated? And when she had to suck a dick? And when the man fucked her in the ass? And when he came inside her? All over her? In her mouth? He was frustrated because most of the girls he had dated didn’t want to suck his dick. They said it was disgusting and degrading for a woman, that men used their dick to piss. One of his girlfriends, one night, was a little drunk and she agreed to suck him. But she wasn’t really gifted and the blowjob was really frustrating. She barely licked his glans and she didn’t want to swallow his cum, so he had to masturbate to reach orgasm. Of course, Cassandra didn’t want to suck his dick or to take it in the ass. He had really no idea of what it was really like.

“Strip your shirt off and kneel down between my legs, you little whore.” Again, he obeyed. As he knelt between Sergio’s legs, he saw that he used his shirt to wipe the sweat of his arms. He was shocked. That was one of his favourite shirts, one of those that highlighted his muscles. But he didn’t protest. He was too dazzled by Sergio’s torso and his incredible six-pack. 

Then Sergio gave it to him and ordered: “Sniff it. Sniff my manly sweat. Fill yourself with my scent.” Cristiano obeyed like a good boy. “How does it smell?” “It smells divine, Sir.” “Of course it does.” 

 

Cristiano was lying a little bit. It didn’t smell that good to him. It was strong and somewhat disgusting. He was getting used to the pong, though, and he knew that it belonged to his stud. He was beginning to get used to it. “Now, take my sneakers off, slowly, very slowly. And sniff them.” Cristiano did as he was commanded. The whiff was unbearable. Sergio had chosen his most worn out pair of sneakers and he had sweated a lot. Seeing that his little slut didn’t obey him totally, he seized Cristiano’s hair and the sneaker he was holding in his hand. He compelled his bitch to bury his face in the shoe. Finally, he let him breathe fresh air. Cristiano was about to cry; he didn’t want to show his master he was even weaker, but Sergio saw the tears in his eyes. “Soon, you’ll understand this is one of my best gifts. You’ll learn to love and cherish all my fluids.” Cristiano believed it. He believed he could end up loving his sweat, even if it had macerated in his shoes for hours.

 

Sergio took his socks off and rolled up one of them. He put it under Cristiano’s nose; he strove not to look disgusted. He endeavoured to appreciate it. He felt the biggest boner he had ever had in his life. He knew that, somewhere, deep in his mind, he loved it. He belonged here. That was who he was meant to be. “Now, lick my feet. Clean them off. Wipe the sweat off them. Suck my toes. Lick between them. And when I think you’re finished, you will lick my torso and my six-pack. Is that clear?” “Crystal-clear, master.” 

 

Cristiano was less and less disgusted by his stud’s sweat. He was blessed with it, why should he refuse it? He strove to do his best. The sweat was thick, powerful, bitter and somewhat salty. In fact, it wasn’t that bad. When Sergio was satisfied with this foot licking, he looked straight in his slut’s eyes. “What do you see? Tell me, my little cunt.” “I see a real macho, a true man. I see my master, Sir.” “And what do you see more precisely?” “I sea two incredible pecs and an unbelievable manly six-pack. I wish I could have them one day. I will worship them if you let me do it, Sir.” “You’re a good learner. No, as you asked so politely and respectfully, you’re allowed to wipe the sweat off my torso and my stomach.”

 

It was quickly done. Cristiano had learnt how to do it and how to really enjoy it. Sometimes, it was still a bit sickening but he remembered that it was his mater’s gift.

 

“Now the true story begins. Take your pants and your briefs off. I wanna see you naked. That’s the more appropriate way to show yourself to your man.” Cristiano, who was even more turned on (how could it be possible?) took his pants and his undies off. “Now, stand up, little whore.” He did as he was commanded. But he was a little ashamed so he tried to hide his sex from Sergio’s gaze with his hands.  
“Do you think you can hide anything from me, little faggot? You’re mine, now. You agreed to do whatever I would order you. Let me see everything.”  
“Yes, Sir”, Cristiano answered. 

 

He blushed. He hadn’t let any man see his crotch since he was twelve or thirteen. They all had a private shower cubicle in the locker room and he always managed to keep his towel around his waist. His teammates had never seen his penis and he had never dared to watch the others’ cocks. He had to admit he would have liked to admire Sergio’s dick for he was his major fantasy. Nonetheless, he hadn’t. He was too afraid. If Sergio saw him gazing at his cock? He would have become the team’s faggot, he would have been banned, maybe the media would have known it, maybe he would have ruined his career.

 

Sergio burst out laughing. “So this is what you tried to hide from me? There’s nothing really interesting or important to hide, little sissy!” Cristiano blushed again. He was ashamed. He had always been ashamed of his cock, at least since he was eighteen or nineteen. It was barely 5 inches and it was fully erect. As to his testicles, they were really tiny for a grown man. Cristiano knew it and he knew that Sergio would laugh at him. He tried to remain calm but he was really hard. 

Finally, Sergio stopped laughing and said:  
“Well, in fact, I’m not surprised at all. You always try to look like the man because you know you haven’t any asset in your pants. And you’re shaved there too, just like a woman would shave her cunt to please her man. You’re a good obedient boy, but you’re definitely not a man. And you are going to see the difference between both of us.”

 

Sergio stood up and took of his pant. He sat down on the couch again and ordered: “Now, kneel down between my legs. You are going to take my boxer shorts off… with your teeth. You’re gonna discover who the real man is here. But I bet we already both know…”

 

Cristiano, who felt totally degraded and totally turned on at the same time, got closer his macho’s undies and seized them with his teeth. He went down slowly until Sergio’s cock popped out. He moved backwards and fell on his ass. He cried out in surprise and fear. The massive dong was at least 7,5 inches… but Sergio had managed to calm down and his cock wasn’t erect at all.  
“I know it’s a shock for a cunt for you but I ordered you to take my undies off with your teeth. I’m waiting.”  
“Yes, Sir. I apologize, Sir”

 

Cristiano was really afraid. How long was his dick when he was really turned on? Little did he know that his master’s crotch reached 10 inches when it was fully erect. But he knew that it was going to be a hard Saturday. He would soon know how a girl feels like when she was banged. He wasn’t too sure he wanted to discover it but he was too turned down and hypnotized by this perfect body to think. When he had finally taken the boxer shorts off, he looked at this massive cut cock, with a wonderful glans and a wide open piss-slit. Its girth was really impressive; it was just like a big hose. It was oozing with thick and plentiful precum. It was gooey and Cristiano didn’t know if he should feel appealed or appalled. How could a dick produce so much precum? He hadn’t touched it! But this looked yummy, in a certain way.

 

Above this giant dong, a big hairy spot accentuated Sergio’s manhood. And below it, there were two massive hanging balls full of hairs; in comparison, Cristiano’s gonads could barely be called “testicles”.  
“Well, let me introduce you my massive cut dick and my proud balls that hang just below. Now, you see what difference there is between us. You understand that, even physically, you weren’t meant to be a really man. This is what a macho, a stallion like me look like. I am a stud and you are here to serve me and to please me. Do you think you could satisfy a woman with what you have between your legs?”

 

As hard as it seemed, Cristiano had to admit it. He could see a living proof of what Sergio had told him. Now, he knew. He swallowed. Would he be able to take it? But he hadn’t the time to think. Sergio grabbed his own shirt and tied Cristiano’s hands with it. Then he made him kneel down again.  
“As you can see, my dong is at rest whereas your little willy is really hard. That’s why I think it’s time for you to begin the harsh part of our training programme. I’ve had two beers here, I think, and I had gulped three others at home. So, as you can imagine”, he added whereas he was scratching his balls, “my bladder is really full and painful now. I’m not in a mood to go and look for your toilets. So open your mouth.”  
Cristiano got mad and terrified at the same time. “What… what are you saying? I’m not going to drink your piss and…” But Sergio slapped him again across the face.

 

“You’re a beginner and I won’t punish you this time. But you have to understand you agreed to do whatever I wanted. A true macho can use his little cunt slave to empty his bladder. You’re not a true man, you can’t know what it’s like to have five beers in a row. Nonetheless, I give you a blessing you’ll soon know how to appreciate. Whatever comes from my dick is sacred for you, is that ok?”  
“Yes, Sir. I apologize, Sir”

 

 

Every time Sergio talked to him like that, Cristiano was even more turned on. He hadn’t imagined, when he had woken up this morning, that he would drink one of his teammate’s piss in the afternoon. What would it be like? He felt degraded but he enjoyed it. He understood he belonged here.

“So, as you’re beginner, I’m going to give you some advice when we start something new. But listen to me, little faggot: I won’t repeat it. So you better learn quickly. Ok?”  
“I promise, Sir.”  
“Good. So you’re gonna open your mouth wide and drink all my precious piss. I don’t want a single drop of it on the floor, ok? I will let you swallow regularly; I will be able to check you really appreciate this gift from my dick. I will give you this golden flow just for you. Next time I want you to drink my piss, you better be ready and eager, ok?”  
“Yes, Sir. I am ready, Sir.” Cristiano was frightened but he also felt honoured for his true stud would offer him something he had never experienced.

 

Sergio grabbed his dick, which seemed even more frightful, and he aimed at Cristiano’s mouth. He tried his best to open it wide. Sergio began to relieve himself. At first, Cristiano was abashed. The flow was impressive and he strove not to let a single drop of his master’s piss fall on the floor. He had to concentrate on its path. The taste was really strong but that didn’t surprise Cristiano: Sergio’s bladder was full of beer piss and its colour was dark. It was bitter and salty; it had a powerful scent. It didn’t taste too bad, although it was hot and almost spicy. The flow broke off. Cristiano understood that his mouth was full and his master was waiting to swallow it. He almost coughed when he did it but he had no time to regain his composure. Sergio began to piss again. This humiliation repeated three more times. It seemed it would never end. 

Eventually, Sergio quitted pissing. He told Cristiano: “Now, clean my dick. You know, the last drop problem…” Cristiano eagerly obeyed. In the end, he could have a taste of his master’s big dick. He would know what it was like. He had fantasized so many times about Sergio’s body, he had observed so many actors’ dicks when he was watching porn. It was warm and really yummy. A mix of piss and precum. Very gooey, like porridge. He strove to clean it off while Sergio patted him on the head like the good obedient boy slut he was. He had piss and precum on his lips, on his tongue, in his throat. His stallion’s power overwhelmed him and he really enjoyed it.

 

Eventually, Sergio pulled is dick out of Cristiano’s mouth and sat down. “Well, now, it’s time for you to take care of my balls. They’re really sweaty too. And if you behave, I’ll allow you to suck my dong. But first of all, you have to learn a little bit more. When I give you something, you have to thank me. And when it comes from my dick, you have to kiss it too. I won’t repeat it so memorise it.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Why do you thank me?”  
“For letting me drink your precious piss. For blessing me with your dick fluids. For making me a good slut for my master.”  
“That’s ok, I’ll accept it. Now kiss my dong.”

Cristiano obeyed with a smile. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	4. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano feels so happy. At last, he's going to savour his master's dick.
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

He hadn’t lied when he had told Cristiano his balls were sweaty. They were literally drenched. Their taste was even stronger and better than his feet or his torso. He felt happy with his massive dick on his face while he buried his mouth and nose in this gift from the gods. Sergio himself was a true Greek god. One of the nastiest and wildest ones, though. 

 

Cristiano didn’t fathom how he had been able to act like this, to surrender to Sergio so quick. Of course, he had been his major guilty fantasy for months. Of course, he had unsuccessfully tried to conceal the truth. He had refused to face his true nature. But when he watched straight porn, he was interested solely in the men. In their muscles. In their big dicks and big hanging balls. He jerked off pretending the actresses were turning him on. His lies were clumsy, though. He hardly ever looked at their boobs, at their cunt, at their ass. The only moment when he gazed at their pussy or at their bunghole was when a massive dick was banging them. He was fascinating by its length, its girth, that balls that provided so much cum. 

 

He was terrified by penetration: how could anyone, even a girl, accept it? How could he accept to be treated like the women in those videos? How could they accept to lick some pair of big balls? To drink cum? They seemed to love being drenched in splooge. That totally inhibited him with Cassandra and with any other woman. They no longer had sex together but, even if Cassandra had wanted to, he would have been bothered. He was only turned on by dicks now, even though he didn’t want to accept it, even though he wasn’t fully aware of it.

 

Nothing’s closer to terror than fascination. Blowjobs and anal jobs frightened him but he wished he had performed instead of those actresses. Cocks were is only concern. The larger, the better. And Sergio enjoyed these unsatisfied fantasies right now. He was in charge. He had never dominated another man like that, although he had wanted to so many times. He wasn’t sure of what to do exactly; he didn’t how far his little slut could go. 

But he knew Cristiano deserved it. And he knew he also wanted it very badly. So he decided to indulge himself, to go as far as he wished, to be the top dog, the real stallion, to meet all his sexual desires. He had just begun. He wanted to train his first slut. That would be Cristiano.

 

He felt that Sergio’s dick was becoming hard. When it was fully erect, at last, Cristiano saw that he hadn’t been wrong: it reached 10 inches. When he saw his stud’s manhood, he begged him: “Please, Sir, may I suck your cock? I beg your permission.” He was almost crying. He wanted it so eagerly. Sergio smiled; he was in charge, that was clear. He was now the alpha male. “Well, you have taken good care of my baby-makers. You have discovered how do they look like, they smell, they taste when they belong to a real macho like me. I think we can go a little further. But since you have begged me, you will have to take it entirely. Don’t disappoint me. I know you’re a virgin but I’m sure you’ve craved my big dick for so many months. I’m sure you’ve imagined it deep in your mouth. Now it’s time to put theory into practice. Just one piece of advice: watch your teeth.”

 

He told Cristiano to lean against the table for support. His little slut obeyed him unquestioningly. He wanted it so bad that he was drooling. 

“I must warn you: when I begin, I won’t stop until you make me cum. This time, in your mouth, deep in your throat, deep in your guts. Be prepared.”  
“I am ready, Sir. Give me your stallion semen.”  
“As you wish, little faggot.”

 

Cristiano opened his mouth wide. It was sore but he didn’t know if he would be able to take it so he tried to get prepared. His back was aching two. He closed his eyes.  
“No: I want you to open your eyes. I want you to see what is going to happen. This is a privilege. Do you think I let many faggots suck my big dick?”  
“No, Sir. I know you honour me with your cock.”  
“I do, indeed. Now, open your mouth.”

 

Sergio’s cock began to get closer. When he watched his porn videos, Cristiano was especially turned on when the actress begged the actor to insult her, to treat her like a piece of shit, when she flattered his strength and his manhood. He had wished he could do the same. He had learnt his lesson well. He was now imitating them. He was the bitch, now. He kept looking at Sergio. His glans entered his mouth. It was hot, big and damp. It tasted like a real man’s dick, Cristiano knew it.  
“Now, close your mouth. Encircle it with your lips. Sucking a real stud’s dick doesn’t imply having it in your mouth; it implies having it in your mouth AND stimulating it, licking it, pleasing it. You’ll have to work. You’ll improve with experience, of course, but don’t think I’m gonna do the job for you.”

 

Cristiano was listening carefully and he didn’t understand that Sergio was creating a diversion. When he didn’t expect it, Sergio thrust his whole cock in his mouth. 10 inches between his lips, on his tongue, down his throat. Cristiano couldn’t bare it. He began to choke. His master took his dick off.  
“That’s normal. A real cock can surprise. Breathe in, calm down. When you are ready, we will begin again. This time, control your gag reflex, little cocksucker.”

 

Cristiano didn’t know how he would be able to please his man. It seemed impossible. His dong was too large. When he finally managed to breathe normally, Sergio told him to open his mouth again. He really wanted to show his stallion he could be an obedient and talented little slut. Just like the actresses he had seen on the Internet. Just like the perfect faggot he was meant to be. He concentrated and relaxed his throat the best he could. This time, Sergio didn’t take his time and thrust everything all of a sudden. Cristiano began to cough but it was nothing serious. He could do it, he knew it. His own tiny dick was leaking precum. He was happier than ever.

 

He started to lick the massive shaft, to stimulate it just as his master had told him. His mouth was sore, his jaws ached and seemed to be torn apart. But he wanted Sergio to be pleased and proud of his little slave. So he coped with it. Sergio was grunting and going back and forth but he didn’t lose his concentration. Being the stallion implied being in charge at every moment.  
“Oh yeah baby, I’m deepthroating you like a useless whore and you like it because you’re a natural cocksucker. Look at those pouty lips: they were meant to please a true man’s dick, my true man’s dick. Now, behave, keep it in deep in your mouth and you may get a reward.”

 

It was enormous and hot. He could taste it everywhere in his mouth: on his tongue, on his palate, on his lips, in his throat. Suddenly, Sergio made him lean even more on the table behind him. He was totally merciless and that turned him on. It was like trying to swallow a long hot snake, a big salty rod. He was confused and on cloud nine. So was Sergio, who was taking revenge on this bloody whore and enjoying this wonderful blowjob.  
Cristiano saw and felt Sergio’s pubes on his nose. He also felt his big sacks that struck his chin. When he looked at Sergio’s eyes, he discovered his fierceness, his yearning of power and domination, his manliness that exuded from his body, his torso, his six-pack, his strong biceps, his powerful hands that grabbed his hair, his big thighs, his sexy tattoos, his beard, his masculine grunts, his enormous dick, his giant balls, his open piss-slut that poured plenty of salted and gooey precum.

 

It lasted for fifteen minutes. Sergio kept insulting him and talked about his manhood. Cristiano would have liked to answer, to tell him he was his slut, his slave, that he surrendered totally to his power. But of course, he couldn’t speak with this dong in his mouth. He felt his glans on his tonsils. He kept on licking it; his ministrations seemed to please Sergio, but the master didn’t lose focus. 

 

Finally, he accelerated. Cristiano couldn’t do anything, he thought he was about to puke or to faint but he was so happy. In the end, he felt Sergio’s ball tighten against his chin and he heard the sound of a massive squirt. One, two, three, four, five massive and thick spurts. He thought he was going to choke. The spurts finally got weaker and weaker but Sergio didn’t take his dick off until he was totally finished.

 

When he was able to breathe, Cristiano coughed and panicked. Sergio kept grabbing him by his hair so he couldn’t fell on the floor. He was crying but he was happy. That cum tasted so good. It was unnaturally thick but he had liked it.

 

“Sorry, darling, I hadn’t warned you: I cum buckets. I suffer from hyperspermia. But I doubt you can guess what it is, it’s a real man problem” Sergio said with irony.

 

He didn’t release Cristiano but took his shirt and wiped his dick clean. Then he gave it to him: “Suck my semen. Don’t spoil any drop.” He obeyed eagerly.  
When he had finished, he started to beg: “Sir, please, may I masturbate? My dick is sore, please let me ejaculate.” Sergio looked at him as if he despised him. “You’ve been a brave cocksucker and you’re a quick learner, but no. Spare the rod and spoil the child. You won’t be able to wank until I tell you so. You have to learn that your pleasure only comes with mine.”

 

Sergio shook his dick one last time on Cristiano’s face and put his undies and pants. He was about to leave.  
“I leave you my shirt. Wash it. I want it clean next time you see me. I can go out and show everybody my perfect torso and six-pack, I don’t mind. Plus it’s hot, so that won’t change anything. Tomorrow, I’ll give you new rules and instructions. Be prepared and keep being the good little cocksucker you are, I may reward you one more time.”

 

He put his socks and sneakers on while Cristiano was panting and disoriented. He felt happy because his real stud had blessed him with his cock and his semen. At the same time, he felt sad because he knew he would leave him alone for one interminable day. As he was about to go out, Sergio came back to Cristiano and sat down again. He opened his zipper and his dick popped out.

 

“Haven’t you forgotten anything, little faggot?”  
Cristiano kissed his master’s dong and said: “Thank you, Sir, for giving me your perfect body and your perfect massive cock. Thank your for honouring me and filling me with your precious and delicious cum.”  
“That’s good, you’re a good boy.”

He patted him on the head and went out.


	5. Thoughts and reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is both blissful and afraid when he thinks about his future. Certainty and uncertainty assail him at the same time but he has to cope with it and to obey his master. He also has to reconsider his whole life and relationships.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

Cristiano felt exhausted and worn out. His back was sore and so were his jaws. He still wasn’t sure he had really done it, but deep down inside, he knew he had done the right thing. He had craved Sergio’s dick for so long and it was like a dream come true. This dream was painful but truly exciting. And above all, it was tasty. 

 

He had discovered so many manly, arousing flavours: the bitterness and the pungency of Sergio’s masculine sweat, his salty and gooey precum, his delightful and incredibly stimulating piss and his mouthwatering semen. How beautiful Sergio was! He remembered each part of his torso, his chiselled six-pack, his powerful arms that could do anything they wanted with him, his sexy tattoos, his stentorian voice, his hands grabbing his hair, his pubes and the hairs on his marvellous hanging balls, his huge and gorgeous cock, etc. 

 

How could have he lived without Sergio for so long? How could he have survived for the past years, when he was fantasizing about him but didn’t dare to talk to him, to look at him? 

 

He was thinking about Sergio’s urine in his mouth when he realized his tiny dick was sore too. He had got a hard-on the moment Sergio began to reveal him what he truly was, his little cum slut, his personal faggot; nonetheless, he hadn’t been allowed to jerk off in order to get some relief. His master had forbidden him to touch himself and he didn’t know how he could cope with it. He really wanted to ejaculate. On the one hand, he knew he would soon reach orgasm if he thought about Sergio’s body, Sergio’s enormous dick, Sergio’s baby-makers, Sergio’s jizz, Sergio’s piss. 

 

On the other hand, he knew he had to abide by the rules. He couldn’t disappoint his stud. He would know if Cristiano had jerked off and he would punish him. What could he do to him? Would he reject him? Would he forbid him to suck his dick, to touch it, to see it? That prospect frightened him. He knew he couldn’t live without Sergio anymore. That was impossible.

 

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. He was in the pocket of his white and tight trousers. He realized he was naked, fully erect and contemplative in the middle of his living room. He grabbed the phone and saw Cassandra was calling him. He had totally forgotten her. For some hours, she had disappeared and, to be honest, he hadn’t missed her. He tried to regain his composure and to sound normal.

 

“Hi, honey, how are you?”  
“Hi, I’m fine, thanks. I’m a bit tired, though.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m still doing some shopping with the girls but I think I will soon come back home. Would you mind preparing me a good and hot bath? It would be so kind of you, my feet are really sore, we have walked a lot and I think these new shoes don’t fit me so well. I’m quite sure I’ve got a blister on the heel, now.”  
“Of course, darling. I will prepare it for you.”  
“Thanks a lot, you’re really kind and helpful.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“Goodbye!”  
“Goodbye, honey!”

 

That was typical of her. She always acted and sounded so tender when she needed him. “Cristiano, could you help with that?” “Cristiano, could you do that for me?” “Cristiano, would you mind my inviting some of the girls for a party tomorrow?” “Cristiano, I really would like that diamond ring for Christmas!” 

 

But when he needed her, when he wished something from her, she couldn’t help him. In fact, she didn’t wanted to. When they had met, she was really loving, patient and open-minded. She shared his hobbies, she could listen to him for hours. She was very conservative and prude when it came to sex but, at least, he could shoot his load in her vagina when he really needed some relief. 

 

But over the past few months, she had been harsh, demanding, choosy and she was never available when he wanted to do something with her. She never wanted to have sex. When he started to fondle her, she would sigh and say she was exhausted, she had a headache, she had to wake up really early, she wasn’t in a good mood. Of course, she kept on dolling herself up, she kept op shaving her pussy, but that was not for him; he was just allowed to watch, no to touch. All he could do was masturbate watching some porn. All he could do was face he was desperately attracted to dick, even though he couldn’t admit it at first.

 

He got back on his feet. He was a mess, his hair was dishevelled and everything was sore in his body. But, ultimately, it was a pleasant pain. He knew he had discovered who he was and he had discovered is only true stallion. His mouth was filled with a mix of tastes (sweat, jizz and piss); they had lingered on his taste buds to remember him where he belonged. That gave him energy and courage. He began to tidy and clean the living room. Fortunately, the windows gave onto his vast garden and nobody could have seen him becoming Sergio’s obedient slave. He hadn’t thought about him when he was with his manhood down his throat but he was reassured, his reputation was undamaged. He shivered. 

 

If anybody learnt about it, he would lose his job and became the butt of everyone’s jokes. He had to be more careful… but that didn’t depend solely on him. He didn’t know what Sergio had planned for him. He tried to think of anything else but Sergio in order to soothe his boner. His little testicles started to be really sore too. 

 

He gathered his clothes up. They were creased and filthy. Some Sergio’s sweat still remained on his shirt. He tried to sniff it but that turned him on again, so he quitted doing it. 

 

He went upstairs with Sergio’s shirt and decided not to put in the washing machine with his own garments. He had to be more respectful with his master’s properties. He would hand wash it and put it in the dryer afterwards. He knew he would have to iron it and he had never done something like this before, even when he was just a wannabe soccer player in Madeira, so many years ago. His lovely mother would always do it for him. Nevertheless, that didn’t bother him. He would learn. He had to learn. He wanted to show Sergio he was a good and obedient slut, that he could do so much for him. Maybe his stallion would reward him, maybe he would let him drink his piss. 

 

Two days ago, he would have thrown up if a man had pissed near him – he couldn’t stand the others’ piss. But now, he was really turned on by Sergio’s powerful urine. He craved it eagerly and he hoped he could have much more in the future. 

 

When he was done with Sergio’s clothes and his, he decided he had to take a shower. He noticed he was filthy and sweaty. But then, he realized his master had been right again: Cristiano’s sweat had an unpleasant scent, of course, but it wasn’t as powerful and manly as Sergio’s. His stallion had definitely understood how he was, who he was, what he was, and that scared him. 

But that reassured him to. He knew somebody was in charge. He knew he could leave it to Sergio’s decision. 

 

In the shower, Cristiano understood that he had to look perfect if he wanted his stud to be disposed to bless him with his dick. He had to shave all his hairs off. It wouldn’t take so long since he wasn’t really hairy. But it had to be well done. His face, his torso, his stomach, his arms and legs, his tiny dick and balls and, of course, his ass and his hole. He shivered. 

 

Would Sergio finally pop his cherry? He had promised, of course he would do it. But Cristiano was afraid. Sergio’s dick was huge. His jaws and throat were sore. How would he take it in the ass? Sergio wouldn’t be satisfied with just the tip of his dong in his bunghole and he would thrust it entirely. Cristiano was turned on but he didn’t masturbate. He was an obedient cum slut.

 

After he prepared Cassandra’s bath, he got dressed. That was when she finally came back. She kissed him on the cheek, showed him some of her new dresses and stilettos and then, she told him she had to take her bath. She didn’t even bother to thank him. 

 

He saw her undress in their giant bathroom. She wasn’t annoyed when he looked at her; she just prevented him from touching her. Cristiano looked at her. He thought she was disgusting. She wasn’t like Sergio. She had a pair of boobs but she had neither body hairs nor a big dick between her legs. Of course she wasn’t like Sergio, she couldn’t be, she was a woman! “How stupid I am” he thought. But he knew his thoughts weren’t so foolish. He understood only Sergio could satisfy him from now on.

 

That night, when he came to bed, Cassandra was already sleeping. He was hot and he decided to sleep above the sheets. He tried to get to sleep, he really strove to but he couldn’t. In his mind, Sergio was dominating him, deepthroating him, abusing him, calling him a cum slut, a docile faggot. He was compelling him to lick his sweat off his powerful pecs and six-pack, he was giving him his orders, he was using him as a toilet. And that gave him a hard-on. Around two a.m., he finally fell asleep.


	6. The next lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano starts to serve his true master at home. There are some chores for him at Sergio's.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

On that Sunday morning, Sergio woke up at around six o’clock. He hadn’t sleep much but he didn’t need so much rest. He thought about the day before. He had had one of his best and roughest sex experiences and he couldn’t help imagining how far he could go with Cristiano. That bastard deserved to be used like his little slave and he truly liked it. Why would have he acted otherwise? 

 

Sergio might have flaws and limits, but he knew he had one great asset: his instinct. It had never disappointed him. He couldn’t remember when it had begun but he remembered clearly that he could quickly guess what people really were, what they wanted, what they concealed. 

 

With Cristiano, it had been easy. His reactions, his mannered gestures, his arrogance, his apparent self-assurance and his inner weakness, his secret desire to become a true macho’s faggot. Sergio knew he was gay. Perhaps he had known it since the first day he had met him. All his teammates called Cristiano “faggot” or “sissy” when he wasn’t with them, but they did it as an insult, just to get revenge for his unbearable behaviour. They didn’t really think he liked dick; after all, they had always seen him with a stunner and he was constantly bragging about Cassandra, her incredible ass and her tight pussy. Nobody could suspect him of fantasizing about manly bodies. Nobody but Sergio.

 

Sergio quickly got dressed and had his breakfast. He worked out a little in his weights room and then, he decided he had to take care of his cum slut. The day before had just been a warm-up. Cristiano had to fully play his role as a sex slave, as a submissive obedient boy. He had to learn that it didn’t imply only blowjobs and foot licking. He took his mobile phone and dialled his number. The little cocksucker answered after ten or fifteen seconds.  
“Hi… Hello?  
“Listen to me, you cum dump: when I call you, you answer immediately. You’re due to be available anytime I need you, is that clear?”

 

Cristiano had just slept for four or five hours. He was worn out and numb. But as soon as he heard his master’s masculine voice, he woke up.

“Oh, sorry, master, I apologize. I was sleeping and…”  
“Do you think I care?”  
“Of course not, Sir. I forgot my duty and I’m really sorry for that.”

 

Sergio could hear that Cristiano wasn’t lying. He sounded really sorry and he could hear he was about to weep. He felt guilty. To Sergio, that was a good beginning.

 

“Why are you talking so low, you little faggot?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m… hem… I…”  
“Oh, shut up. I can guess you are with Cassandra. And of course, you weren’t able to fuck her last night because you were too turned on by my dick. You are so predictable…”

 

Cristiano stood up and went to the bathroom in a flash. There, he could speak normally.

“What do you want me to do, Sir?”  
“You should already be here, little cocksucker. I give you thirty seconds to come.”  
“Yes, Sir. I will hurry, Sir.”  
“And don’t forget my shirt.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sergio hung up. Cristiano was panicked. He got dressed as quickly as possible, took his master’s shirt and checked if Cassandra was still sleeping. She liked to lie in on Sunday morning and she was sound asleep. He began to write a note for her. He had to find a justification. Maybe he would be away all day. His phone rang again. He answered.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? I left you thirty seconds and you’re late!”  
“I’m sorry, Sir, I have to write a note for Cassandra so that she…”  
“Do you think I care about your fucking problems?”  
“No, Sir, of course but…”  
“If you’re not here within two minutes, you’ll never see my cock again in your miserable life” Sergio yelled before he hung up.”

 

That was the worst that could happen to Cristiano. He quickly wrote his note, explaining he had an extraordinary training at Valdebebas with some teammates. He took his car and hoped Sergio would let him park it inside his garage. Above all, he hoped that no indiscreet neighbour would tell Cassandra they had seen him parking at Sergio’s. But after all, he could tell Sergio offered to give him a ride. That sounded believable. Needless to say, he hoped it would be the kind of ride that would tear his ass apart.

 

When he arrived at Sergio’s, his master was waiting for him in front of his open garage. Cristiano parked his car inside while his stud closed the automatic door. Cristiano was breathless but, finally, he was with his man. He went out his Ferrari but Sergio slapped him across the face.  
“What did I tell you yesterday? On your knees when you are alone with me.”

 

Cristiano obeyed and showed Sergio a plastic bag with his shirt inside. He gave it to him like a religious offering. His master considered his shirt.  
“That’s not too bad, it’s clean, dry and ironed. But I’m really disappointed with you. You are late. You didn’t answer me immediately. I had to call you twice, do you realize, you little cocksucker? Do you think that’s the proper behaviour for a cum dump like you? Don’t you think your mighty master deserves more respect?”  
“Yes, Sir. I apologize sincerely. I’ll do whatever you want to redeem myself.”  
“I hope so, bloody sissy. But I don’t know if you’ll be allowed to see or touch my huge dick anymore.”  
“Oh no, please, Sir, I beg your pardon. I’m really looking forward to making amends. I’ll be obedient, I promise”, yelled Cristiano in despair. Sergio couldn’t deprive him of his gorgeous and powerful cock. He wouldn’t be able to stand it.  
“Well, we’ll see if you’re good enough to deserve it. Now, stand up.”

 

Cristiano did as he was told. He was shivering but tried to look worthy of his master’s interest.

“Now that you are here, some new rules. Memorize them because I won’t repeat anything.”  
“Yes, Sir. I’m all ears.”  
“I like the way you got dressed and shaved. I truly hope for you that you are shaved everywhere. But you have to follow other instructions to please me and, above all, to be consistent with your real status.”

 

Sergio grabbed something from a shelf full of tools. 

“Now, you know you are no real man. You’re a little boy who has to please his daddy, a little cum faggot that must obey and respect his macho master. I told you yesterday you couldn’t act anymore like the true man you are not. That implies, of course, that you can’t have alcohol anymore, you can’t scratch your balls, you can’t touch yourself, you can’t behave like you’re the one who’s in charge. But that also implies other duties. First of all, you will have to stop driving manly cars. You are no real man, a cum slut doesn’t drive a Ferrari. You’ll have to find another car, something conform to your real nature. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir” Cristiano answered. He loved his racing cars but he would have burnt them down if that entitled him to be Sergio’s slut forever.

 

“Good. What’s more, you cannot use a masculine deodorant or perfume anymore. You’ll have to smell like the kind and tender bitch you are. When she left, Pilar forgot some of her goods here. Lucky you: she had a new deodorant. I want you to use it from now on. I’ll put it in your bag. Oh, of course, you won’t use any of the shower gels you have. Go to the supermarket, to the women department, and buy what you want. Surprise me a little.”  
“Yes, Sir. I will do as I’m told.”  
“Of course you’ll do. Oh, I almost forgot, I have another gift for you. I know, I’m to good for you but you’ll soon be able to prove you deserve it.”

 

Sergio quickly disappeared. Cristiano heard some strange sounds coming from upstairs but he stayed where he was. Eventually, Sergio came back. The garage was dim lit and he could see he had something in his hand but he couldn’t guess what it was.

 

“As I told you before, when she left, Pilar forgot some of her stuff. I wasn’t looking for that yesterday but I found it and thought it might be appropriate for you. From now on, you’ll have to wear lace panties like them. Pilar won’t come back anyway, so this is my present for you. You’ll have to buy other panties, though. I prefer them black, so remember it. Boxer shorts are for true men like me. Faggots like you must adjust to their condition. You’ll keep wearing your silly “metrosexual” clothes but, under them, you will wear these lace panties. I will be the only one to know. You will know that I know. Thus, you will remember I owe you, you’re my cum bitch. Oh, of course, you won’t be allowed to wash your panties unless I told you so.”  
“Yes, Sir. I’ll do as you wish” 

 

Cristiano felt degraded but really turned on and he was so happy that his stallion made him those presents. He felt his daddy trusted him and he wanted to please him above all.  
“What are you waiting for, little sissy? Put your panties on now.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano quickly put the lace panties on. They were tiny but so were his dick and balls. Even when he was hard, they didn’t pop out from his undies.

“Good. Now strip your shirt too. You’re gonna serve me like that, just with your beautiful panties on.”

 

Of course, Cristiano had never worn woman panties. That felt good, however. He could get used to it: lace was a smooth, pleasant fabric. Plus, if his master demanded it, he had to do it.

 

When he was done, Sergio patted him on the head: “Good, good. Well, now, let’s go working. Do you see that car there, in the dark? It’s my new Lamborghini, a true man’s car, not a faggot’s one. You’re gonna wash it until it’s perfectly clean.” His stallion switched on the light. “Over there, there is a sink with a sponge and, below the sink, there is a bucket. You’re gonna use them to clean my car. And I’m gonna watch you for a while.”

 

Cristiano stood there, abashed. At first, that seemed unreal. Sergio had grabbed a chair. “Gosh, what are you waiting for, little cocksucker? Do you think it’s gonna wash itself?” he yelled.

 

Cristiano woke up from his sleepiness and grabbed the bucket. He filled it with hot water and took the sponge. “Yeah, little faggot, clean my car like it’s my fucking dick.” The comparison helped Cristiano to refocus and he set to work. He began to dampen the sponge and he washed the hood of the Lamborghini. It was the last model of the Italian company. Cristiano had recognized it immediately. He wished he could have the same. He was due to buy it but Sergio had just forbidden him to use a true man’s car. So that was just a dream. As he washed the car, Cristiano started to be drenched. So were his new panties.  
“Are you in heat like a bitch?” Sergio laughed. Cristiano blushed but he didn’t dare to answer his master back.

 

Suddenly, Sergio’s mobile phone rang.

 

“Oh, Iker, buddy, that’s you! How are you? What’s up?... Oh, nah, you don’t disturb me, was just explaining to my new housemaid how things work here… Nah, you don’t know her, she’s new here, I’ve just hired her. Well, why do you call me on this beautiful Sunday morning?”

 

While he was chatting with Iker, Sergio stood up and began to get closer to Cristiano. His little slut was ashamed. He was talking with the captain, with one of his teammates. Of course, Iker couldn’t see that he only wore lace panties and he was dutifully washing his macho’s car. But did he know for Sergio and him? He hoped not. It seemed he didn’t know but Cristiano was really ashamed and anxious. If he knew, everybody would know. And his career would be ruined. He prayed the Lord Iker would never know.

 

While he was cleaning the outside rear-view mirrors, Sergio came up from behind him and put his free hand on his mouth. He was still chatting with Iker. Cristiano didn’t know why he was doing that but he heard Sergio’s whispering voice: “Keep on working, you little cunt.” He obeyed his stud. Suddenly, he felt a big slap on his ass. He remained silent but he was surprised and ashamed.

 

“What? Nah, Iker, that was nothing. Something felt on the floor.” Sergio whispered in Cristiano’s ear: “Good cocksucker.” He finally ended his conversation and hung up.

 

“Well, my little faggot. As the true man I am, I’ve got some duties so I will be upstairs. Keep on washing my car until it gleams like a mirror. When you are done, call me and I will check your work. If I’m satisfied, you will be allowed to come upstairs and we will continue your training.”

 

He slapped his ass again, sneered and went upstairs. Cristiano kept on working hard. He wanted this Lamborghini to be clean. He wanted his master to be pleased. He might give him another chance to take care of his cock today. There was much at stake for him.


	7. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio wants to show Cristiano he has to behave and to obey him before he can be rewareded with anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

“Well, that’s not to bad. At least, my new car looks clean, now. You’ve been a good little boy!” Sergio exclaimed. He slapped Cristiano’s ass again. Every time his master did it, he felt dominated and horny. Sergio knew how to handle him. 

 

Cristiano was wet but he wasn’t cold. The sun had begun to shine outside and his rays passed through the garage opaque windows. The sun, though, wasn’t responsible for the warmth he felt. Sergio was his only star. He heated him, he turned him on, he aroused him. Every time he was with him, he knew he was doing the right thing: serving is only master, his macho man.

 

“Wow, little cocksucker, you’re totally drenched. Take this towel and dry yourself.”

 

Cristiano looked at the towel. It looked like an old rag; it was filthy, full of black and sticky stains. 

 

“Well, this is the rag I use when I’m working on my cars, repairing them, customizing them. You know, things real stallions do. One day, if you behave, you’ll be allowed to suck my big dick while I work on my Lamborghini.” Sergio didn’t have to tell him more: Cristiano was dazzled and the only thought of his massive dong in his mouth was enough to make him obey like a good boy. He began to take his panties off to dry himself but Sergio slapped him across the face.   
“What are you doing, little cunt?”  
“But, Sir, you just told me to…”  
“Shut the fuck up. I know what I ordered. I told you to dry yourself. But I never told you to take your panties off. Let them wet. When you are done, pick up your clothes and come upstairs.”

 

Sergio really looked pissed off. His little slave didn’t know what to do; since he had woken up, he had made a series of mistakes. Was he going to be punished, apart from being slapped, as he deserved it? Would Sergio deprive him of his gorgeous dick? He couldn’t imagine it. When he had dried himself, he gathered his clothes and went upstairs.

 

There was much more light. All the walls were white and bedazzled Cristiano. When he finally adjusted to the light, he saw that he was in a long hallway with doors on the left and on the right. There were sober wall lamps but the light came from a big bay window at the end of the corridor. It gave onto Sergio’s vast garden, where he could see two other cars. It was one Buick and one Lexus. 

 

On the wall, a series of abstract paintings were hanging. He didn’t like that style; he preferred his English hunting paintings and his lovely knickknacks. He could make out, every now and then, a credenza with a bunch of colourful flowers in its vase. He got closer to a painting that caught his eyes. He didn’t know who the artist was but the colours – a kind of mix between red, yellow and dark blue – were really beautiful. While he was considering it, Sergio appeared and seized him by his hair. He pulled him like a disobedient child until a vast kitchen.

 

“I don’t think you’re here to be a critic, little cum dump.”  
“Sorry, Sir, I won’t disappoint you again” Cristiano answered while tears flowed out his eyes.  
“I think you’re really absent-minded. You should refocus on your duties unless you want me to kick you out of my house so that you can’t see my dick again.”  
“No, please, master, I’ll concentrate more, I swear!”  
“I hope so, little faggot. Now, kneel down near that stool.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

The kitchen was truly big. It had two fridges, one freezer, two sinks, two sets of hotplates and a brass kitchenware that hung from the ceiling. The tiling on the floor and the walls was modern, all black and white. Cristiano was suddenly cold. He felt the freshness of the air conditioning and started to shiver a little before he finally got used. It seemed that Sergio had gone back downstairs, to the garage. 

 

Finally, he came back. He had changed; he wore a nice pair of jeans, a pair of black sneakers that seemed new and a white tank top that displayed his bulging biceps, his pecs and his six-pack. Cristiano was literally drooling. He hoped his master would let him worship his body but he wasn’t in a good mood, or so it seemed.

 

“Well, while we are in the kitchen, here are some new rules you have to follow: watch your diet. I don’t want to fuck an obese faggot. I forbid you to eat burgers, pizzas, chips, candies or this kind of junk, is that clear?  
\- Yes, Sir.  
\- Now, you’ll have to prove me you can work hard for you daddy. I feel really lazy today and my housemaid is off for a week. There are many places to tidy and clean in the house. To begin with, the bathroom and the toilets.”

 

That was not exactly what Cristiano had planned. He had imagined Sergio would make him suck his dick, clean his feet, lick his six-pack and, if he was lucky, drink his precious piss. He understood, though, that his master wanted to put him to the test. He had to clean it off, to show him he would be able to obey him anytime and anyhow. 

 

He followed him upstairs. Sergio showed him the bathroom, the closet with the household products and finally the rest room. Suddenly, Sergio said: “Well, I really need to piss now.” 

Cristiano was on cloud nine. He had heard what he wanted to, what he craved more than anything else. He was going to see his master’s crotch and maybe he would let him swallow his urine. He felt hornier than ever but didn’t dare to make a move. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sergio asked fiercely. 

“Do you think that I will allow you to stay here while I’m pissing? Do you imagine that you could have some of my fluids? Have you made something worthy for me today? You have to deserve this honour, little slut. You have to prove me you can obey your master. Now, work!” he yelled. 

 

Cristiano didn’t answer him back and went to the bathroom to clean it off.

 

His day was harsh and busy. After washing the bathtub, the shower, the washstands, the cupboards and the floor, he had to clean the toilets. He did the best he could because he thought he could finally earn a reward at the end of the day. Afterwards, he moped the floor in the kitchen and the living room. He tried not to be seen by anybody in the street when he was dusting the furniture since the bay windows gave onto the streets. Fortunately, nobody had decided to go out for a walk. Eventually, he had to tidy Sergio’s room but he had been forbidden to open the wardrobe or to touch his personal belongings. 

 

It was three p.m. when he was finished. He had been allowed to eat some meat and fruit in the kitchen and he was exhausted. He went in the games room, where Sergio was playing videogames and drinking beer. Cristiano knew he had been working out in his weights room but he hadn’t been allowed to watch him. His master had sweated a lot and his scent was delicious.

 

To Cristiano’s surprise, he asked him to sit up near him and to watch him playing videogames. That wasn’t exactly what he expected but that was better than nothing. He gazed at his crotch, at his arms, at his marvellous face and wanted to touch him but he hadn’t been allowed to. He could have watching him for hours but, after forty-five minutes, his master ordered him to write his landline phone number and his email address on a sheet. Sergio knew his mobile phone number but wanted his little slut to be available everyday and at any moment. 

 

Then Sergio stood up. At least, he was going to be awarded. He was going to see his wonderful dick, to lick his piss-slut, his glans, his balls. All his tiredness left him. He felt more motivated than ever. He was disappointed, though.

 

“You know we have an important match for the Champions League this Tuesday, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Tomorrow afternoon, we’ll be training. I have to rest and concentrate to be on top. And so do you, even though the word “top” doesn’t really fit you... Remember and abide by all the rules I have told you so far. Tomorrow, you’re due to buy everything I told you, ok?”  
“I’ll do it, Sir.”  
“Good boy. And don’t jerk off.”  
“Yes, Sir. I won’t touch myself.”  
“I allow you to ride your car back home but, from tomorrow onwards, you’ll have to have something more appropriate for you status. Am I clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“What’s more: you can take your clothes with you but I don’t want you to get dressed until you’re in your room at home.”  
“I’ll obey you, master”  
“Good, you can leave, now. I don’t wanna see you until tomorrow, little faggot.”

 

Cristiano was about to leave, ashamed and disappointed, when Sergio called him back: “One more thing: don’t you forget what I told you about your behaviour in the locker room and on the field. I expect you to do what I commanded.” 

 

Cristiano nodded and went out. He gathered his clothes, opened the automatic door in the garage and quickly got in his car so that nobody could see him with his black lace panties on. He drove home and tried to avoid Cassandra, who was probably reading a book or watching TV. When he started to go upstairs, he heard her voice from the kitchen. Fortunately, she couldn’t see him with his panties on.

 

“Is that you, Cristiano?”  
“Yes… Yes, darling, it’s me.”  
“How was your day at Valdebebas?”  
“Well, you know, good, as always.”  
“That’s good. I think you should spend more time with your teammates, you’re too lonely, you know.”  
“Maybe you’re right, honey. I don’t know.”  
“You know, you could go out sometimes, have some beers, chill out. I think it would be great for you.”  
“I will think about it, darling, I promise.”  
“That’s good. Tonight, I hang out with the girls. We will go and see a movie.”  
“Ok, that’s cool, honey.”

 

He finally went upstairs and entered his bedroom. Why did everybody suddenly want to rule his life? Why did this bitch think she was allowed to tell him what he should do, who he should see, how he should chill out? She wasn’t Sergio. Only Sergio was allowed to give him order, rules, instructions because he gave Cristiano much more than he could expect. This afternoon had been an exception. He really felt frustrated. He got dressed quickly but didn’t take his panties off. He had to obey his stallion.

 

He began to cry. He had wanted his dick so badly for the whole afternoon and he hadn’t got anything. He understood that he had to please him, to show him he was doing what he was told. He would be the perfect slave and then, he would be rewarded. That was the path he had to follow.


	8. The match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Cristiano be able to respect his master's rules during that fateful match against Schalke 04? Will he finally get a reward from Sergio?
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

That was the great day. All the mass media had been talking about it and the whole team had been preparing for a couple of weeks. In the past few years, Real Madrid had been unable to qualify for the semi-final of the UEFA Champions League and each defeat at this stage of the game had been considered a tragedy for the club. It wouldn’t have been so serious and hard to accept if the team had been luckier in the national Liga and could have won at least one major championship. 

 

Nevertheless, it all had been a true uphill struggle and, at first, many fans had demanded Florentino Pérez’s resignation. Over the past few months, though, the public and the national press had turn the screws on the players and their incapability, their failures, their lack of imagination, etc. The only one who had been able to avoid those criticisms had been Carlo Ancelotti, but would he be spared for any longer if the team didn’t manage to win these two matches against Schalke 04? It wasn’t sure.

 

Cristiano was anxious and almost desperate. During the last two trainings, Sergio had barely looked at him. He hadn’t talked to him and hadn’t called him or got it touch with him by any other mean. Had he suddenly become boring? Had he lost any interest? What did Sergio want him to do? He hadn’t dared to speak to him. He even hadn’t dared to get closer. When his master was chatting with Iker, Karim or Fábio, he thought he couldn’t interfere in their world. After all, hadn’t he said that they were real men, unlike him? 

 

When they were alone, he couldn’t say a word. He expected Sergio to start the conversation, to tell something, to order anything, but he wouldn’t. As if they had become two strangers. For Cristiano, it was beyond understanding. He needed him so badly. Why didn’t he do anything? Cristiano began to think that it all had been a dream, it had never occurred, he had just been fantasizing in vain.

 

He had done everything Sergio had commanded. He had been downtown to buy new personal hygiene and care products. He had also bought ten lace panties; he had felt ashamed when the seller had asked him his girlfriend’s measurements. He had bought only black ones, just to please his stallion. Fortunately, he hadn’t to wear them when he was home. Cassandra would have realized when both of them would go to bed and he wouldn’t have been able to explain why he was wearing lingerie. 

 

He got another problem, nonetheless: where could he put these panties if he didn’t want to be discovered? Cassandra wasn’t used to rummaging about his wardrobe; in fact, she didn’t care about anything he did. But what if she found them by sheer accident? What if the housemaid found them in his part of the wardrobe, thought it was a mistake and put them in her part? 

 

She would immediately realize these panties were not hers. Logically, she would think Cristiano was cheating on her with another woman. How could she imagine anything else? That would be better for him than being discovered. Anyway, he had to hide them. He decided he would put them in a drawer in the garage. Cassandra never opened those drawers. That was the best solution. But he didn’t want them to be filthy before he had worn them; he wanted to be perfect for Sergio, he had to be perfect for him. He put them in a plastic bag before.

 

When he had gone to the first two trainings before the match, he had worn them. He had hoped Sergio would realize it and make a comment, tell him he was a good slut, that he would get a reward for it, something that would have brightened his day. But he had said nothing. It seemed Cristiano was unnoticeable. 

 

When he got back home on Tuesday afternoon, a few hours before the match, he felt like weeping. Why had his master forsaken him? He had done everything he had told him. He had been so nice, so gentle and so helpful with his teammates. He had begun to make amends, to change his behaviour. It had been hard but he had really done it. At least he had tried to. It seemed he had surprised Iker and Karim a little but they hadn’t made any comment. 

 

Sergio was there when he had showed them he could be nice and attentive but he hadn’t looked at him, he hadn’t congratulated him like he used to. What could he do now? He even had borrowed his girlfriend’s car and let her drive his precious red Ferrari in order to show Sergio he was really obedient. But that seemed useless.

 

He was thinking about it in despair while driving to Valdebebas, where the official bus had to fetch the players three hours before the match. He didn’t know what to do but he couldn’t burst into tears in front of his teammates. He tried to gather his strength and told himself that it was just a bad moment, that Sergio would change his behaviour and consider him. 

 

His master, however, didn’t even say hello when he saw him and Cristiano sat on the bus, feeling lonely and abandoned. They headed to Santiago Bernabéu stadium and, when they arrived and got off the bus, he realized that he would have to change in front of everybody else, in the locker room. It was impossible. They would realize he was wearing lingerie. He began to feel bad and to faint. He tried to remain imperturbable, emotionless. 

 

He understood he had only one solution: he had to take his shorts discreetly, to put them in his backpack and to claim he had to piss. He could then change in the restroom and come back to the locker room in order to put his jersey on. That was his only way out.

 

All the players entered the locker room, chatting loudly to conceal their apprehension. They started to change. As usual, Karim was his least modest teammate: he wasn’t afraid to show his dick since he couldn’t imagine anybody would be interested or aroused. 

He had a sexy tattoo on his thigh, really near his crotch. It was an Arabic sentence or something like that, so he couldn’t understand it, but it turned him on and he imagined he could be sucking that lovely, juicy dick and see this tattoo a little closer. He also noticed his two yummy and proud hanging balls. Of course, he wasn’t as sexy as his master but he was really appealing. 

 

Suddenly, Karim got closer and greeted him friendly. Cristiano was speechless. Karim had never liked him and this wasn’t a secret for anybody. But it seemed that his new behaviour had encouraged Karim to take a step and show some manners, at least. He shook his hand. He couldn’t help looking at his dick. It wasn’t as big as Sergio’s but it was really interesting. It seemed to Cristiano that there was a couple of unidentified drops on the tip of his cock. Was it precum? Was it some remaining piss? It aroused Cristiano and he licked his lips in excitation. Fortunately, Karim didn’t notice he was staring hungrily at him and he went back to his own locker. Cristiano looked at Sergio again.

 

Holy shit! He had seen the whole scene! Cristiano knew he was up shit creek when his master looked daggers at him. He had to do something; he couldn’t stand it. He said the other players he had to take a leak but it didn’t interest anybody. He discreetly put his shorts in his backpack and went to the restroom. He didn’t notice that Sergio, who had already got dressed for the warm-up, was following him silently. He had also told his teammates he had to take a piss. 

 

When he entered the restroom, Cristiano considered locking the door but he moved backwards in fear when Sergio went in. He bolted the door and got closer to his little faggot. Cristiano was convinced that his true stud was going to tell him off, to slap him across the face, to punish him badly. That’s why, when he ordered him to kneel down, he obeyed immediately.

 

“Well, nobody’s gonna disturb us now. Strip off and show me your lovely panties.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

He did as he was told and Sergio sneered.

“Good boy, you’re nice with your panties on. You’re worthy of your master’s concerns. Now, strip them off.” 

 

Again, he obeyed. He was kneeling on the cold and uncomfortable tiled floor, amongst the washstands and the urinals. He could smell a faint scent of piss and the strong odour of air fresheners. It aroused him. His dick was now erect. Sergio grabbed his panties.

 

“Oh, these are new ones. Congratulations, you’re really becoming a little good cum slut.”   
Deep down inside, Sergio was raging mad. How could Cristiano have looked another man’s cock? How could he have dared to imagine he would be sucking another dick? Sergio didn’t understand why he was so furious. After all, Cristiano was just a worthless sissy. But he had disobeyed him. It was painful. It had hurt his feelings deeply. Sergio didn’t know what he had done wrong. He grabbed Cristiano’s panties and then let them fall on the floor.

 

“I haven’t pissed since yesterday. I wanted you to have it. I know you like it. I know you want it badly. So now, open your fucking mouth and prepare for your master’s blessing.”

 

Cristiano knew what he had to do. He opened his mouth wide and looked at his master’s huge and gorgeous cock. It was even more beautiful than he remembered. The flow began. It was strong, pungent and plentiful. Each time, he had to swallow this precious and acrid nectar and then, his master would give him so more. It made him mad and horny. He wanted more. 

Suddenly, his master stopped pissing.  
“I’m not finished. I have much more. But now, I want you to take as much as you can in your mouth. But don’t you swallow it! You will keep my precious fluid in your mouth for the next fifteen minutes. I want you to savour what I give you. This is an honour for you, never forget it.”  
“Yes, master.” Cristiano was on cloud nine.

 

The flow started again. When his mouth was finally full, he closed it and kept the fluid in. It was warm and so yummy. Any other man would have found it disgusting, degrading and humiliating. But not Cristiano. That was an exciting present. The taste was so strong on his tongue.

 

“Now, help me finish. Hold my cock while I piss in this urinal. But don’t you dare touch my piss, you little slut.”

 

He couldn’t answer, of course. If he could have, he would have yelled “Yes, Sir!” He was so happy: he was going to touch his master’s dick again! He almost bust into tears. 

 

Indeed, Sergio must have held his urine in his bladder for many hours. How could he piss so much? Finally, the flow stopped. He thought Sergio was about to ask him to shake his cock (“You know, the last drop problem”, as he had told him three days before). However, Sergio picked up Cristiano’s trousers on the floor and wiped his cock with them. Cristiano blushed.

 

“Go get me your panties. We are not finished.” Cristiano obeyed.  
“Now, hold them before me. I’m gonna shoot my load on them and you’re gonna wear them during the match. I’m sure it will help you remember all the rules I told you. Do you want me to do it? Do you want to feel my spunk all over your thighs and ass during the match?” Cristiano nodded. He wanted it so badly. “I was sure. You’re so predictable. Watch my spurts: I want every drop to remain on them.”

 

He began to jerk off and his cock got hard. The monster was growing before Cristiano’s hungry eyes. How much he wanted to take it down his throat or, at least, to masturbate it! But he hadn’t been allowed to. After ten minutes, Sergio began to grunt. His wonderful balls tightened and he started to shoot six or seven big spurts on it. Then went the weaker spurts. He hadn’t lied; it seemed that he really suffered from hyperspermia. Cristiano didn’t know what it meant exactly but he knew that it implied much more cum than he would have dreamt about. Afterwards, he wiped his glans on Cristiano’s forehead. Sergio sneered: “Sorry, my little bitch, your mouth’s not available right now!”

 

He quickly got dressed. “Now, put your panties on.” 

Cristiano obeyed. Thick and gooey white stains were running down the black fabric. When he put his panties on, he felt degraded and turned on at the same time. That was so good to him. Of course, he had his master’s jizz all over his thighs and ass, but that was what he wanted. 

 

“Don’t forget: my piss in your mouth for fifteen minutes. And you’re not allowed to wash your panties!” He unlocked the door and went out. 

 

Fortunately, nobody had tried to come in. But he realized he was naked and he had his mouth full of his master’s delicious fluid. He had to get dressed if he didn’t want to get into trouble. He put his shorts on and waited in front of the mirror that hung above the washstands. It tasted so good. After fifteen minutes, he finally swallowed Sergio’s urine and rushed to the locker room. 

 

He saw that coach Ancelotti was getting out.   
“Hurry up, Cristiano, we’re about to begin the warm-up!”  
“Yes, Sir!”

 

Sergio and Karim were still in the locker room, chatting and laughing at dirty jokes. Cristiano looked his shorts. They were sticky and filthy but the stains were white, so they weren’t too visible. At least he hoped nobody would see them. 

 

He was so overjoyed that he wanted to chat with somebody too. Of course, he didn’t dare to speak to his stallion. So he sat close to Karim and began to talk. After all, hadn’t he taken a step just twenty minutes before? Hadn’t he been friendly with him? Maybe he could become his friend. 

 

At first, when he was lacing his sneakers, Karim nodded every now and then and answered Cristiano when he asked a question. But when he put his jersey on, he started to seem annoyed. He listened to him for one more minute. 

 

Sergio was about to leave the locker room when Karim said to Cristiano: “Hey, dude, I’m sorry, I don’t wanna be rude or something, you really seem a good fellow, after all. But, seriously, your mouth really stinks. I think you should brush your teeth or something.”   
Karim looked serious. He wasn’t laughing at him. He had told it in the last unpleasant way possible. He wasn’t bullying him. Cristiano blushed.  
At the door, Sergio looked at him and sneered. Then, he went out.


	9. Celebrating their victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match against Schalke 04 has been a great success and all the players want to celebrate their victory. Cristiano feels happy too, but he might be blissful for other reasons...
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

It had been one of their greatest victories. Everybody had to admit it. The public was electrified and the Spanish press was enthusiastic. Even Schalke 04 coach and players had told they were astounded during the press conference. The score was irrevocable: 5-0 for Real Madrid. The German goalkeeper had been overcome almost since minute 5 and the Spanish tactics and collective game had been amazing. 

 

All the broadcasters emphasized it: the pair that was formed by Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas was invincible. As for the strikers, the journalists couldn’t find words laudatory enough to describe them, above all Karim Benzema, who had scored two goals, and Gareth Bale, who had been the author of a marvellous hat trick. But all the observers were surprised: Cristiano Ronaldo hadn’t scored any goal whereas he could have done it twice. Every time he was given the ball, he immediately thought about passing it to another traditional scorer and that’s how Karim and Gareth had become the new heroes of the match.

 

In fact, Cristiano didn’t regret it at all. He had obeyed his master’s rules and he was proud of it. Each time he could score, he remembered Sergio’s cum that was drying on his thighs and on his ass. He remembered he was wearing his little black lace panties because his legitimate master had ordered him to wear them. He remembered that the scent and taste of his master’s piss still remained in his mouth and he knew he had to comply with his real condition. He also knew he could please his master and maybe he would get a reward. He never had enough. He wanted more of his dick, his sweat, his load, his urine. The mere thoughts of all those blessings made his head spin.

 

When the final whistle resounded, a burst of joy came from all the terraces. It would be hard, if not impossible, for Schalke 04 to get over it. It wasn’t a defeat: it was a collapse. Before the match, the German club was clearly the favourite. Nobody could have imagined what was going to occur. The clamour in the stadium was exhilarating. Sergio, Iker and their teammates stayed a little more on the field to enjoy their victory, although they hadn’t won anything lasting. There was still a return match. However, everybody could feel that it was a special night, including Cristiano. For him, nonetheless, Sergio made it special; this splendid victory was almost secondary. Cristiano had been horny for almost ninety minutes but he had managed not to lose his focus; he didn’t want to disappoint his macho man. He hoped he hadn’t.

 

Cristiano had stayed in the background whereas his teammates were applauding the public back. He wanted to show Sergio he had become more humble, less selfish. The TV shows had stressed that new behaviour and highlighted it was both new and positive for the whole club. Eventually, the players went back to the locker room. 

 

While they were exiting the field, Sergio discreetly came closer to Cristiano and he whispered in his ear: “I’m really proud of you, my little cum faggot. You know how to behave.” 

 

His voice was kinky. It immediately turned Cristiano on and he blushed. He was on cloud nine. He thought his true stallion was going to reward him and he was looking forward to savouring his recompense.

 

In the locker room, everyone’s enthusiasm was obvious but the players remained moderate while Carlo Ancelotti talked to them. He was a steady and level-headed man. Of course, he was happy and proud of his players. But it was just the first leg of the quarterfinal. They hadn’t qualified yet. They hadn’t won anything really valuable and tangible yet. Ancelotti’s aim was to win the Champions League. He wouldn’t be satisfied with the club until then. He congratulated them dispassionately. He finally went out the locker room to let them relax and celebrate their victory.

 

All the teammates were yelling in joy, congratulating each other, joking and laughing. Cristiano was a part of the festivities but he didn’t act too noisily. He let the other players cheer enthusiastically and share their happiness. 

 

At first, everybody was dressed or shirtless. But, as time went by, most of them unclothed. They only wore their boxer shorts. Cristiano was the last one to be fully dressed but nobody seemed to care: they jumped, shouted and gave each other high-fives. 

 

Eventually, all the players took off their undies. The stadium was probably empty now and the locker room was the core of an incredible party. Everybody was exhilarated and so was Cristiano, but not exactly for the same reasons.

 

He had never dared to look at the other players when they were naked. Each one had his own private shower cubicle and he hadn’t had the opportunity to glance at their dick for one second. Anyway, he was too afraid. Afraid of his teammates: how would they have reacted if they had discovered him gazing at their genitals? 

Afraid of himself: he used to live in denial and thought his attraction to men was temporary or even imaginary. He was straight! He couldn’t enjoy dick! But now that his true master had revealed to him his real nature, his real condition, his real goal in life, he wasn’t afraid anymore of his own desires. He really loved the cock. He wanted to be fucked endlessly by his stallion. He wanted to be pissed on, abused and covered in jizz. He knew that it was his only aspiration.

 

Some players had decided to take a shower but Karim, Iker, Gareth, Sami, James and, of course, his beautiful Sergio were still chatting happily and laughing at each other’s joke. They were talking about the victory and, above all, about the team they had defeated. As usual, they were using a meaningful vocabulary to describe their superiority.

 

“Hey guys”, said Karim, “have you seen how I fucked that goalkeeper twice? I think he’s gonna be unable to sit down for a while!” Everybody guffawed.   
“If you fucked him in the ass”, answered Gareth, “I think I’ve shot my load all over him. Even my girlfriend wouldn’t let me use her like that!” Another joke that made everyone laugh loudly.  
“Don’t forget Sergio and Iker, dudes”, added Sami, “they buggered those poor German strikers so hard that they became unable to score a goal!” Once again, the teammates burst out laughing. Except Cristiano, of course, who had almost become invisible.

 

His cock was raging hard. His teammates didn’t mean what they were saying, of course. For them, that was just a joke. They didn’t really imagine gay scenes. Cristiano did, however. Of course, they were alpha males, they were top dogs whereas he was a cum slut. And he really enjoyed it. He imagined himself being ravaged by Sergio and he hoped it would be occurring soon.

 

Mist had spread all over the place but it didn’t drown out the laughter and masculine voices. However, it made everything even sexier for Cristiano. He knew he was the only one to feel like this but that didn’t bother him. He had to accept he was like this because it felt really good. He hadn’t to live in denial anymore. Of course, he didn’t want to be outed but, if he managed to remain discreet, he could be enjoying his master’s dick for a long time. Even forever. That was his dearest wish.

 

From where he was, he could smell the strong odour of sweat that came from his teammates. He particularly recognized Sergio’s scent; it was so delightful and appealing. He would have identified it in any circumstance. He was so addicted to it. Testosterone aroused Cristiano. His tiny dick was hard but other parts of his body were awake too: his mouth and his ass. He wished he could be mouthfucked or assfucked by his master right now. But he wasn’t allowed to beg him now; Sergio would honour him with his dick but that would be his decision, not Cristiano’s.

 

The little slut could even smell a faint scent of piss. In fact, he was the only one to smell it since it was too subtle. But it seemed he had radar for that kind of things. Some of his teammates must have been relieving themselves in their shower cubicle and it was really arousing to Cristiano.

 

But there was something even sexier for him. From where he was sitting, he could clearly see Sergio, Sami, Gareth, James, Iker and Karim. They were totally naked and were chatting and laughing. They were too busy boasting about their victory to see that Cristiano was gazing at them. 

 

Some of them were sitting, just like Karim and Gareth. Both of them had a beautiful cut dick. Cristiano already knew the look of Karim’s cock but he discovered Gareth’s one. It was slightly smaller but really thicker. His glans was impressive. James was the hairiest one and Cristiano drooled thinking about him. 

 

Suddenly, James said he had to piss and went out to the restroom. When he passed near Cristiano, he congratulated him too and told him he was sorry not to speak more with him but he had to empty his bladder. Cristiano wished he could swallow all his piss. As for Sami and Iker, their backs were turned and he couldn’t see their dicks. They seemed buff but he was disappointed: he really wanted to know what their shaft looked like.

 

Amongst them, however, stood Sergio. He wasn’t the taller one but the most gorgeous one by far. Cristiano had to admit than, even if every stud dick turned him on, Sergio was his only legitimate stallion and master. His dick appealed him more than any other and the other shafts disappeared when he gazed at his alpha male’s genitals.

 

He was so captivated by Sergio’s crotch that he didn’t realize his master was looking at him. Eventually, Sergio got closer and whispered in his ear: “You’ve been a good boy and a nice, obedient slut tonight. When you are back home, you will take a long shower. I want you to be totally clean and to smell good. Use some girly perfume, surprise me a little. Put on some new black panties but remember, don’t wash the ones you’re wearing now! At one a.m., I want you to be in my kitchen. Prepare for a long night.”

 

Then, Sergio came back to his teammates and they kept laughing and chatting for a while. Cristiano didn’t need to be begged.


	10. The party's not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a great moment for Cristiano: his master's going to fuck him in the ass, that's to say to pop his cherry. He can hardly wait for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

Cristiano obeyed his master. He didn’t take a shower at the stadium and he noticed that Sami, Iker and Sergio had also decided to do it back home. In fact, Sami never took a shower in the locker room and it wasn’t compulsory. Of course, they would be sweaty and dirty in the bus but it didn’t bother their teammates. Weren’t they in the same club? Weren’t they sweating for victory? What was wrong with a little man’s pong? They were athletes, they were used to it. 

 

Cristiano didn’t know how he could cope. Manly odours arouse him, of course. But Sergio’s odour was heaven for him. How would he be able not to kneel down before his stud in the bus and beg him to fuck him into oblivion? He had to pull himself together, he couldn’t be outed. And he was sure Sergio would never forgive him such a behaviour since it would also reveal he was bisexual. Maybe he would never see his master again. That would be awful. 

 

When they got in the bus, Cristiano decided he had to think about something else, anything else. He began to think about Cassandra. He was relieved. She didn’t turn him on anymore and he needed to calm down a little. He has been having a boner for hours and his dick and balls were really sore. He praised the Lord Sergio would allow him to jerk off when he had finally fucked him. He hopelessly needed a release. He was quite silent in the bus whereas everybody else kept on chatting and laughing. Karim explained to the others how he was going to bang his girlfriend to celebrate his victory. Gareth added he would do the same, soon followed by James and Isco. Sergio, who was sitting next to Iker, looked back at his little slut and sneered.

 

Cristiano blushed and knew that it only could mean one thing: his stud would pop his cherry tonight. His hard-on came back. It was painful but so good. It was out of control and he guessed Sergio knew it. Finally, they arrived at Valdebebas. Everybody got out the bus, said goodbye and happily went back home. Sergio turned on the engine of his newest Lamborghini and quickly disappeared in the night.

 

When he got home, Cristiano tried no to wake Cassandra up. He wanted to be alone to primp. He had to be perfect. He wanted Sergio to pounce on him and to fuck him like a lion in the jungle. He entered the garage, opened his secret drawer and grabbed his new panties, some care products and a women’s perfume he had bought. He quickly and silently went upstairs and headed for the bedroom. His girlfriend was sleeping sound. In the dark, he chose some garments in his wardrobe and went to the bathroom afterwards.

 

He got naked and began to take his shower. He shaved every part of his body and then used his new monoi oil shower gel. According to what was written on the bottle, it was meant to make skin softer. Sergio would like it. When he was finished, he put some perfume and his panties on. He had chosen washed-out jeans and a belted pink shirt. Sergio was definitely gonna like it. 

 

As he was about to leave, he heard his girlfriend coming to the bathroom.  
“Good night, Cristiano.”  
“Oh, good night, darling.” He didn’t want to see her or to talk to her tonight. He was going to be fucked like a beast and he didn’t want to think about anything else.  
“We’re you going like that?” Cassandra seemed sluggish and drowsy.  
“Oh, we’ve won tonight. Sergio hosts a little party, you know, just to celebrate it.”  
“Oh, cool, that’s great. I’m glad you go to Sergio’s, you’ll see your teammates in other circumstances and I’m sure you’ll really get along with them.”  
“I think you’re right.” Of course, she couldn’t imagine.  
“Oh, just by the way: don’t take my car again. I will need it tomorrow and I don’t know if you’ll be back before I have to leave.”  
“Hem… ok, darling.”   
“Thank you, have a good night!”

 

Cristiano was quite concerned. Sergio didn’t want him to use his own cars. He was right: they seemed clearly too manly. Since he couldn’t drive his girlfriend’s car, he had only one option: walking to Sergio’s. It was almost one o’clock. He had to rush if he wanted to be on time.

 

The weather was really hot and unpleasant outside but he didn’t care. It couldn’t be hotter than Sergio. He arrived in front of his door at one o’clock. He knocked on the door and he heard a so masculine voice: “Come in.” He obeyed. Sergio was probably in the kitchen. When he entered the room, he discovered his stud hadn’t taken a shower at all. He still was wearing his soccer jersey, his shorts and his sneakers. He was so handsome and arousing. He was drenched in sweat and reeked like a rutting billy goat. It was so sexy.

 

 

“Oh, here you are, little faggot. I see you’ve dressed like I wanted to. Good. Come closer so I can smell your girly scent.”

 

Cristiano obeyed. His legs were like jelly and he was shaking like a leaf. Sergio’s body exuded that familiar and arousing sweat pong. His little whore was totally overwhelmed. The master smelled his slave’s girly perfume.

 

“Yeah, I knew you would do it. You’re so desperately in need of my dick in your ass. Now, strip and kneel down on the floor. I want you to wear only your little panties.”

 

 

Cristiano did as he was told. He was happier than ever since he knew his cherry was going to be popped. That also frightened him but expectation had defeated fear a long time ago. When he was almost naked and on bended knees, he looked at his glorious master. He looked like a real stud and he was totally in charge.

 

“You know, I haven’t taken a shower just because I’m sure you’re gonna like it. Am I wrong?”  
“No, master, you’re right. I enjoy your masculine scent. Your body’s so gorgeous.”  
“Don’t you think I’ve made much for you tonight? I think you could begin to thank me putting my sneakers off. I want you to smell them, to smell my socks. I know you want it badly, don’t pretend.”  
“Yes, master, I want it so much. I feel grateful for what you do for me.”

 

Cristiano slowly and conscientiously took off Sergio’s sneakers. He deeply smelled them and did the same with his master’s socks. The odour was strong and pungent. He began to lick them.

“Come on, you little whore, we go downstairs, now.”

 

Cristiano respectfully followed his stallion into the garage. Sergio switched on the light and headed to his Lamborghini. He sat on the hood and ordered his slave:  
“You’re gonna put off my shorts and my boxer shorts with those lovely teeth of yours and you’re gonna lick my balls and my dick. Be careful: I told you to lick it, not to suck it. You better do it well, I don’t use any artificial lubricant.”

 

Of course, Sergio was already hard. Every time Cristiano saw his master’s dick and balls, they seemed even yummier, bigger and more gorgeous than before. He couldn’t believe his eyes: his glans was already covered in an incredible amount of precum. He started to lick it like it was his last day on Earth. He dampened his master’s shaft for twenty minutes. In the end, his jaws were sore. All he could feel was precum, sweat and some remaining spots of piss. Cristiano wanted to go on but Sergio stopped him.

 

“Wait a minute, little cocksucker. I’ve got to piss.”  
Cristiano imagined he was going to be fed again by his master but Sergio ordered him to close his mouth. His slave felt really sad and disappointed. But his teammate took a big glass he had placed on a shelf near him.

 

“This is a present for you. You will use this glass only for my piss and you won’t wash it. My urine is a nectar you have to learn to savour. I think you will agree with me on that.”  
“Yes, Sir. This is a delight for me. Please, honour me and let me drink you delicious manly piss.” 

 

Cristiano was totally aroused and out of control. Sergio took the glass and began to piss. He almost filled it. How could he piss so much after so little time? His bladder had to be outsize, just like his dick. 

 

When the flow ended, Sergio smiled while he was still holding his enormous dong:   
“I think you’re gonna have to lick that last drop again. Come on and be nice with your master.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

The taste was so powerful. It seemed that all Sergio’s sweat had mixed with his urine.  
Cristiano wanted so much more. 

 

When he was about to grab his glass, Sergio slapped him across the face:  
“Wait a minute, you hungry and eager faggot. Haven’t you forgotten anything? I think you owe me some more respect.”  
“Of course, Sir. I apologize. Than you, Sir.”  
“Why do you thank me?”  
“You always bless me with your manly fluids. I really enjoy them. You could give me nothing but you honour me with your wonderful piss.”  
“Tell me more about my piss.”  
“It tastes so good. It’s the most delicious beverage I ever drank. Only your sweat and your stallion semen can equal it. I think about your urine all the time. Everything that comes from your huge, manly dick is sacred for me. I know I’m lucky to savour it. Please give me more of your piss, I just can’t get enough. It lingers on my tongue like it’s an exquisite nectar.”  
“How does it taste?”  
“Divine, Sir. It’s powerful, just as everything that comes from you. When Karim told me before the match my mouth was stinky, at first, I was ashamed. I blushed. I felt humiliated. But I knew I loved it too. Karim couldn’t know, of course. But I knew I had to be honoured: my one true master is entitled to brand me with his piss and his cum. I have to be thankful for it. Your piss has a strong, salty, bitter, pungent taste.”  
“So drink it all. Don’t leave a single drop.” 

 

Sergio handed him the glass. His little slave gulped it noisily. He really enjoyed the amber coloured fluid. Sergio’s urine was still hot and spicy. When he had finished, he seemed almost disappointed and he began to lick every stain that remained on the glass. Sergio was proud of his whore; he started to be really well trained. 

 

But he felt something else, deep down inside. Beyond his desire of domination, he was somewhat moved that Cristiano worshipped him so conscientiously. He had just confessed about his feelings and he seemed so sincere. Sergio knew his position implied many responsibilities but he suddenly understood that his cum slut couldn’t live without him anymore. It was both touching and adorable.

 

“Now, you’re gonna lick my sweat off. I want you to begin by my feet. Then, you will do my armpits. And if I’m satisfied, I’ll let you lick my pecs and my six-pack as a reward.”

 

Cristiano knew he had to please Sergio. He immediately obeyed and began to suck his toes. That wasn’t so disgusting; on the contrary, it was arousing and sexy, maybe because it was degrading, in fact. His master cheered him on: “You’re enjoying it so much? Aren’t you? I knew it was what you wanted, now worship your master, you little whore.” 

 

While he was licking his stud’s feet, Cristiano looked at him and saw a mix of fierceness and passion in his eyes. That turned him on even more. He eventually discovered his armpits. Their scent was even stronger and manlier. They were bushy and drenched in sweat. Cristiano had Sergio’s hairs in his mouth and it was so arousing for him. He did it the best he could and he was proud he could make his real stallion feel good. 

 

His teammate was sighing and uttering dirty words: “You like it, you slut. You like your stud sweat. Yeah, lick it.” 

 

Afterwards, Cristiano was allowed to lick the sweat off his muscles. His pecs and his six-pack were another proof of Sergio’s virility. How much he wished he could have the same! He was worshipping his master like it was his last opportunity to do it.

 

Sergio’s dick was leaking boatloads of precum on his Lamborghini hood. His piss-slit was literally flooding the garage. Cristiano wanted to swallow it all but he hadn’t been allowed to do it. It was frustrating for him. 

Finally, he heard what he was yearning for:  
“You remember when you washed my car, little cum slut?”  
“Yes, Sir, I was so proud to serve you.”  
“I think it’s filthy again. Lick that precum off and when it’s clean, I will pop your cherry.”

 

Cristiano lost his head when he heard that. He licked all the precum stains on the hood and begged his master to fuck him.  
“Please, Sir, honour me with your monster cock. Fuck me in the ass. I wanna feel your manhood deep inside me. I beg you!”  
He was almost crying. He wanted it so badly. Sergio tried to seem annoyed.  
“Well, ok, I’m gonna destroy your little whore arse. But remember you begged me so I won’t be tender or kind. I will fuck the shit out of you until I cum deep in your guts. I now order you to turn over, my dick is gonna bless you one more time.”

 

Cristiano obeyed eagerly. He was now lying flat on his stomach, on the hood of his master’s Lamborghini. Its bodywork was cold but the little slave was so hot he even didn’t feel it. His ass was totally exposed and merciless and he really enjoyed it. He had been waiting for so long to be fucked by a true stallion and he was glad that Sergio would pop his cherry. He knew it would be a fierce fuck and he was looking forward to being ravaged.

 

Sergio considered his slut’s bottom. He has one wonderful and arousing bubble butt and it was totally hairless. It could have belonged to a girl. Sergio began to spank his little faggot and he told him to thank his master after each slap. His real stallion knew how to handle him, how to degrade and control him, how to make him feel so horny and dizzy. Sergio’s monster dick was leaking litres of precum. It was impatient too, of course: it wanted to penetrate that little buttock and make Cristiano cry out of pain and pleasure. 

 

His master began to open his ass cheeks. He discovered a yummy puckered hole. It was totally shaved and seemed to wait for a giant cock to pay it a visit. Sergio spat on his fingers and prepared Cristiano’s bunghole a little. He could feel his sex slave was slightly relaxing although he seemed tense and overexcited.

 

He leant to his cum slut and whispered in his ear:   
“Listen to me, my favourite whore: I’m gonna use only my precum as a lube. I want you to feel me tearing you apart, I want you to remember your stallion for the rest of your life, I want you to physically realize you were meant to service cock and to be filled like a bitch. But don’t you dare touch yourself. You’re gonna put your hands on the hood and if you ever try to jerk off, I will throw you out of my house. You will never see my dick again. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir. It’s totally clear. I swear I won’t touch my tiny dick. I want you to fuck me, to be deep inside me, to destroy my ass with your huge and powerful dick. Please do it, Sir, I beg you.”

 

Cristiano couldn’t imagine his life without his master, now. He wasn’t going to make such a mistake. He was going to obey Sergio and to be the most obedient slut in the world.

 

“But don’t worry: you will be able to reach orgasm thanks to me. I will soon find and hit your G spot. Every slut has her own G spot and a true man like me always finds it. And when my mighty dong will hit it, you will come like the obedient slave you are.”  
“Thank you so much, master. You’re so good with me.”  
“I am, indeed. Now, try to relax. I don’t mind if you open your ass deliberately or not, I will fuck you like a whore anyway. I’m just telling you should be cooperative, it will be less hard for you…”

 

 

Cristiano tried to focus on his daddy’s words. He had to relax as much as he could. He knew it would be still harmful but it would be easier like that, indeed. Suddenly, he felt his master’s glans on his hole. It was so hot and wet. It was spitting an incredible amount of precum. He wanted so bad to be fucked into oblivion. He strove to open his hole.

 

Sergio grabbed his slave’s hips and thrust half his dick into his anus. Cristiano yelled like a terrified doe. It was really painful. His stallion’s cock was so enormous, how could he take it entirely? But he wanted so bad to be fucked, he wished he could satisfy his daddy. It was his only aim in life. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm down. He knew Sergio hadn’t thrust it entirely. He hadn’t to wait for long: he suddenly felt it even deeper and his master’s big balls hit his ass cheeks. It was still really painful but a little more pleasurable. He was aware that he was now where he belonged. Feeling his stud’s cock and sack was comforting to him.

 

“Now, the real ride is gonna begin. I’m gonna fuck you so hard and I know you will like it. I will plant my seed deep inside of you, I will show you what an alpha male is. Do you want it, little cocksucker?”  
“Yes, master, please, please, I beg you, fuck me, fuck me in the ass, please…”

 

Cristiano was moaning and speaking unintelligibly. He kept on saying “Please, please”. He really craved it. His master had his hand in his hair. It was soft and reassuring. Cristiano felt dominated but he enjoyed him. He knew Sergio took care of him. He knew he was generous with him.  
His master remained like that, with his cock buried deep in his slave’s ass, for a while. He said gently:  
“That’s the most beautiful panorama I ever viewed in my life.”

 

Cristiano was too aroused to hear it and understand it. He repeated “Please, please”, just as if his life depended on that fuck. Sergio began to fuck him. It was rough and hard. Cristiano began to shout but his screams soon turned into pleasure moans. His stud was grabbing his hips firmly, he was spanking him and he was insulting him: “Take it little cocksucker! You like it, don’t you? You like my massive cock inside your little ass? You’re so tight and I’m popping your cherry. That’s what you wanted so bad, isn’t it? My big stallion dong into your tight little hole.”

 

Cristiano was so stimulated he was almost unable to answer although he kept on repeating “Fuck me harder, please”. He felt his master’s shaft in his whole body and he heard his stud’s balls hitting his ass cheeks furiously. How could Sergio feel so fine after such a long match? He was definitely a tireless beast. Cristiano also felt his master’s thick and gooey precum all over his ass. It was really the better feeling he had known.

 

Sergio wanted the fuck to last. He wanted his slut to be almost unable to sit down or walk after that. He wanted it to be a lifelong memory. That’s why, each time he felt his balls were about to tighten, he stopped banging Cristiano’s hole. When he was sure he wasn’t about to shoot his load in his guts, he went on fucking him like a savage beast.

 

Cristiano thought he was about to faint. It was so good. It was just as he had imagined it: long, fierce and dirty. He felt his master’s sweat all over his ass, hips, thighs and back. Suddenly, Sergio hit his prostate. Cristiano’s tiny cock became even harder. He shot his load all over his stomach and the hood of his master’s Lamborghini. Sergio quitted fucking him but he let his dick deep inside his slut’s bunghole. Cristiano was panting and blissful.

 

“You are such a whore. You love it when a real macho man fucks you into oblivion. But I’m not finished with you. My car is now dirty because of you. I want you to clean it off with your tongue. Then I will fuck you some more.”  
“Yes… yes… yes, Sir.” 

 

Cristiano could barely speak. He licked his own jizz off his daddy’s car. It wasn’t really yummy or tasty.

 

“How does it taste, little faggot?”  
“It’s… it’s watery and flavourless, master. The only real man here is you. My jizz can’t compare to your powerful, thick, plentiful and so delicious stallion semen.”  
“I knew it.”

 

Afterwards, he went on fucking him even harder. Fifteen minutes later, Sergio felt he was going to shoot his load and he didn’t hold it. He finally busted his nut deep inside his whore’s ass. Six massive spurts. He grunted loud, like a fierce lion, and put his head on Cristiano’s neck. That felt so good for both of them. They were panting and electrified. Cristiano wished his daddy would be inside him forever. He kept on whispering: “Thank you, thank you, master, thank you so much.”  
Sergio started to kiss Cristiano’s neck, back and hair. He couldn’t stop and he didn’t know why he was doing such a cheesy thing. He finally took his dick out his little slave’s ass.

 

“Kneel down in front of me.”  
Although he was worn out and lost, Cristiano obeyed. He would have done anything for his stallion. He knew what he was expected to do. He kissed his master’s dick, that was full of cum and sweat, and said: “Thank you, Sir. I thank you for fucking me like a useless bitch. I thank you for honouring me with your sexy manhood and your stallion semen. Thank you for popping my cherry.”

 

Cum was leaking from his ass on his thighs. He felt really glorious. He was weeping but he wasn’t sad at all. On the contrary: he had never been more blissful in his life.

 

“You can thank me, indeed. Tomorrow morning, we have another training. You know that, afterwards, we’ll have one week off. I want you to be here at three p.m. I will put you to the test for three days and, if you’re a nice and obedient slut, I will offer you something you’ll really like. But now, go back home. Oh, I’ve almost forgotten: let your clothes here, I want you to go back home totally naked. And you won’t be allowed to take a shower before tomorrow, after our training, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sergio leant and kissed Cristiano on his forehead. Why the fuck did he do that? He was too romantic, he had to take a good shower and sleep a little.  
His slave stood up, opened the automatic door and went out in the dark. He was staggering and he felt ashamed: if anybody saw him naked?


	11. The party never ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is puzzled: what has his master planned for that Saturday evening? He's going to know sooner or later.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

It was dark outside but Cristiano could follow the sidewalks and the streetlights. He was so disoriented that he got lost at least three times before finding his way back home. Eventually, he arrived before his front door. He hadn’t locked it and he knew he could enter but he stayed there as if he was hypnotized or paralyzed. He finally went in. 

 

Everything was gloomy and quiet. He sighed. Nobody had seen him naked outside. He lived in a peaceful gated community and nothing ever happened to anybody. Except to him. It had been the most beautiful day of his life. Even the discovery of his master’s dick or the first time he had tasted Sergio’s delicious piss hadn’t been more incredible. Every part of his exhausted and abused body was sore and he was in a sweat. He hardly stood up; he didn’t want to sleep, though. He wanted to think about it, to remember it forever, to experience it again and again in his mind. He wished he could have stayed at Sergio’s, he could have rested in his stallion’s arms, on his chest, but that was just a dream. He was home, where he didn’t want to be.

 

He had the impression that his little hole was tightening and swelling alternately, as if it wanted to feel his stud’s cock some more. He finally knew what a woman could feel when she was fucked and that was the most pleasurable feeling he knew. He had dried cum all over his ass cheeks, thighs and calves. He tried to dampen those white stains on his body; he wanted to lick it, to remember his master’s taste.

 

He went upstairs in silence. He didn’t want to wake Cassandra up. He didn’t want to speak to her. He only wanted to think about his stud, his one true stallion. He headed to the bedroom, opened the door quietly and reached his bed, where his girlfriend seemed to sleep sound. He couldn’t stay under the sheets. Suddenly, he felt Cassandra was moving.

 

“Oh, please, Cristiano, when you come back from those parties with your friends, take a shower before you come to bed. You stink like a polecat!” she mumbled.

 

Indeed, he was really reeking but he knew that scent wasn’t his. It was his mighty master’s odour and it was great. Cassandra couldn’t know. “You’re just an ignorant bitch!” he thought. How could she dare to disrespect his daddy? But he didn’t answer and she got back to sleep immediately. He closed his eyes and joined the land of dreams.

 

On the next day, when he went upstairs, Cristiano discovered Cassandra had already woken up. She had prepared her own breakfast. Everything was sore in his body and he didn’t know how he could endure some more physical effort but he had to go training with the others. He had put his jersey and soccer shorts; he didn’t want to change in Valdebebas locker rooms and show everybody his lovely panties. He really enjoyed them but he knew he had to be discreet.

 

He greeted Cassandra and she hardly answered. When she had finished her breakfast, she told him: “Well, I have to go. I am to meet my agent at ten o’clock in Madrid, so I can’t stay any longer. Have a good day.”

 

“Shit!” Cristiano thought. She was driving her car, just as she had told him the night before. He couldn’t use one of his cars, Sergio would never forgive him. It would be an infringement of his master’s rules and he couldn’t allow himself such a stupidity. Valdebebas was really too far; he couldn’t walk there. How was he supposed to do it? He thought for a moment. There was only one chance for him to go there but he had to call his master. Would Sergio accept to drive him to Valdebebas? It seemed unrealistic but he had no alternative. 

 

He took his phone and looked for his stallion’s number in the list. He was shaking like a leaf. He really didn’t know how Sergio was going to take his plea. After ten seconds, Sergio finally answered:  
“If you ever call me again while I’m taking a shower, little cocksucker, you’ll be punished.”  
“I’m… I’m so sorry, Sir, but…”  
“But what?” he shouted.  
“I didn’t know how to do it.”  
“To do what?”

 

Cristiano was almost weeping. He knew his master was going to bawl him out. But what else could he do?  
“Cassandra has taken her car and I can’t go to Valdebebas now. I swear I wanted to abide by the rules, I know I can’t use my cars since you ordered me to…” 

 

Sergio interrupted him in mid-sentence: “Ok, just shut the fuck up, you cunt. I know what you want. Be here within ten minutes and I’ll give you a ride.”

 

His master hung up. He had sounded really quiet although he was authoritarian, as usual. Cristiano feared the worst. What was going to happen? Ten minutes later, he was at Sergio’s. He respectfully rang the bell and waited. Sergio appeared in the doorframe. He was shirtless and held his tee-shirt in one hand. He looked gorgeous and so masculine. Cristiano went in and began to wait in the hall.

 

“Ok, because of you and your sissy problems, I haven’t got much more time to prepare, so I’ll have to hurry. I won’t go back upstairs so kneel down and open your mouth.”

 

Cristiano obeyed and his stud unzipped his jeans. His monster cock started to weep in his mouth. When he was finished, his slave sucked the head of his dick to clean it off. He kissed his master’s penis and thanked him dutifully. Then, Sergio put his tee-shirt on and took his keys on the dining room table. He went downstairs and Cristiano followed him like an obedient lapdog. They got in his Lamborghini. 

 

As Sergio was going to go into reverse, he told his cum faggot:  
“Well, I won’t give you a ride for free. You’re occupying a seat so you’ll have to pay the fare. Unzip my pants and suck my big dick. I know you want it. By the time we arrive at Valdebebas, you’ll have swallowed my precious cum.”

 

Sergio began to drive while Cristiano eagerly obeyed. Nobody had ever sucked Sergio’s dick while he was driving and he was really aroused. His slut’s ministrations mixed with the feeling of speed. He felt suddenly more powerful than ever and he really enjoyed that blowjob. When he parked his car near the training centre, he shot six massive spurts in Cristiano’s mouth, who sucked it up. As his cunt was going to sit up on his seat, Sergio pushed his head down and Cristiano almost suffocated. He didn’t know what was going on and wanted to scream but he couldn’t with that hot monster in his mouth.

 

“Unless you wanna reveal to coach Ancelotti you are a cum whore, I think you should wait a little.”

 

Carlo Ancelotti greeted Sergio in the distance and he finally entered the training centre. Sergio allowed his slut to get off the car. Cristiano felt ashamed and unsecure but his daddy told him ironically: “Don’t worry, little faggot, nobody knows about your dick addiction. Nobody but me, of course.”

 

While he was training, Cristiano couldn’t help thinking about his master’s cock taste. That was too delicious and addicting to him, indeed. Sergio was thinking too. He had a plan. He had always fantasized about organizing a gangbang and now, he knew who would be the receiver. Of course, he wanted to host it and he wanted to invite only trustworthy people. 

 

In fact, he wanted his teammates to be a part of that fuckfest. But he would invite only some of them. He wanted to offer his bitch to the players who really understood what team spirit meant. Some of his teammates didn’t deserve it but some others faced the club problems as a whole team. They could get a little reward for their faith and their generosity.

 

Sergio knew it wasn’t only his own fantasy. He had seen how Cristiano was gazing at his teammates’ cock after the match. He was so addicted to cock he couldn’t get enough. That would be a great reward for him. He would willingly take all those dicks in his holes.

 

His master decided to proceed step-by-step. He knew he could convince Iker really easily. He and Iker were close friends. They had developed a strong bond and Sergio knew he was also bisexual, also he didn’t seem to have fucked a man in his life. 

 

When he called him that afternoon, he started by offering him an inoffensive party with the guys. It was scheduled for Saturday. They could drink some beers and whisky, play videogames or table soccer, smoke some fat cigars, which they enjoyed. Iker immediately agreed. Then, Sergio started to speak about a cum faggot he had been training and they could gangbang. He knew he had to be frank and straightforward. He knew Iker wouldn’t decline his proposition. The goalkeeper pretended he was abashed but he soon accepted. Iker had always suspected his friend to be AC/DC and that little party could really be enjoyable.

 

Gareth, James and Isco weren’t much harder to convince. They were young and always horny. Their sex hormones were constantly running through their body. For them, a hole was a hole and they quickly accepted. They had never gangbanged anybody and were really eager to try sodomy and fellatio. And after all, wasn’t a faggot meant to worship a true man’s dick? Plus everything would be more pleasurable after some beers and cigars.

 

However, Sergio knew it would be harder to persuade Sami and Karim. They had been raised in a traditional Muslim background. Of course, they weren’t sexually inexperienced and they might have watched some porn but Cristiano’s master didn’t know if they would accept to fuck another man. He decided he had to convince them personally. On Thursday, he invited them to a drink in a famous bar, in Madrid. They chatted and joked a lot. Things had become easier since they had won that match against Schalke 04. They were more relaxed and they contemplated their future with more serenity.

 

Sergio offered them to come to his party on Saturday evening. He explained to them he had already invited Iker, Gareth, Isco and James. He told them it would be a pleasant and unpretentious party: beer, whisky, videogames or table soccer, cigars, just some fun. They immediately accepted. Then, he clarified the programme he had imagined: they would gangbang a cum faggot he had been training for a while. Sami and Karim looked astounded and shocked. They first thought it was a joke or a prank but Sergio repeated his offer and he looked totally serious. 

 

Sami really seemed embarrassed but Sergio knew he had to convince Karim. If he convinced him, Sami would follow his friend, even though he wasn’t really enthusiastic. Karim explained that neither of them had ever fucked another man, of course, and he added neither of them had ever tried blowjob or anal job. It was haram, forbidden in their religion. Sergio began to insist a little. He knew hot to manipulate them, to push them into accepting it. Karim finally accepted to go to that party and Sami followed his friend’s opinion. But both of them looked really sceptical. Karim said they would come for the first part. They might stay for the second one, if they felt enticed.  
“It’s better than nothing”, Sergio thought.

 

The only friend Sergio hadn’t invited was Fábio. They all were used to joking about fags but it didn’t mean anything. Of course, they weren’t gay but they didn’t have anything against gay people. These were just jokes, nothing more. However, Fábio was never joking about it: he was serious. He would have never accepted to fuck another man and he might have reacted violently at such an offer. So Sergio didn’t even try.

 

*

* *

 

As he had been told, Cristiano went each day to Sergio’s. He was still wearing his little panties and he had gotten used to them. He even liked them since it was one of his daddy’s demands. Each day, he had to clean and tidy the house, to serve his stud but he had nothing in return. Sergio wouldn’t even show him his gorgeous dick and, on Saturday morning, Cristiano was beginning to feel really frustrated. He wanted so much to be deepthroated, to feel his master’s massive cock in his ass, to drink his wonderful piss and cum. 

 

While he was tidying his stallion’s bedroom, he noticed that his wardrobe wasn’t totally closed. He looked around him to see if Sergio wasn’t spying on him and decided to cast a glance at his clothes. He touched his tee-shirts, his beautiful trousers and his socks. Then, he opened a drawer and discovered all his boxer briefs. 

 

He immediately got a boner and grabbed a Calvin Klein boxer shorts. It was so beautiful and so arousing. He began to smell them as if his life depended on it. Of course, it was disappointing: they were clean and no scent had remained on them. It was better than nothing, though, and he imagined that they protected his gorgeous and enormous daddy’s dick everyday. He wished he could reincarnate into Sergio’s boxers briefs, just to feel his dick on him every day.

 

Suddenly, he heard a masculine and deep voice behind him.

“You are such a cum whore, aren’t you?”

 

He immediately knelt down and began to apologize:  
“I’m so sorry, Sir, I didn’t want to bother you, I’m a really obedient boy and I just…”  
“Shut the fuck up, little cocksucker. I’m going to reward you. From now on, I’ll regularly give you my dirty boxer briefs so that you can worship them, so that you remember who your master is. But don’t you dare jack off while you sniff them, ok?”  
“Yes, Sir, thank you. Thank you so much, Sir!”

 

Cristiano began to kiss his master’s crotch through his pants.

“You’re a really good slave” he said. He patted him on his head. “Tonight, there will be a surprise for you. I’m sure you’re gonna like it.”

 

Cristiano felt both happy and intrigued but he didn’t ask his master anything more. He would soon know what Sergio had planned for him.

 

At eight o’clock, on that hot Saturday evening, Sergio ordered his slave to go upstairs, to the restroom. There, he told him to kneel down. He had only his black lace panties on.

“You’re gonna stay here until I tell you to come down, little cocksucker.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“I’m gonna blindfold you and you’re gonna use those earphones. I don’t want you to take them off until I tell you so. You’re gonna listen some music and I’ll allow to put everything off when I come back for you. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir, I will obey your orders.”

 

Cristiano was really puzzled. The night before, his master had told him to bring his hygiene stuff and to put it in the bathroom. He didn’t know what they were for but he had obeyed. He tried to relax. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the music.

 

When he was done, Sergio went downstairs. He had prepared everything for his little party: beers, whisky, vodka, his PlayStation 4, his table soccer, some glasses, potato chips, peanuts and some other appetizers. At half past eight, somebody rang at the door. Iker and Gareth had arrived early. Sergio greeted them and told them to sit on the couches or on the armchairs. James and Isco arrived at nine. Karim and Sami were late; at some point, Sergio began to think they wouldn’t come. They arrived at twenty to ten, though, and the party started.


	12. The explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an unforgettable night for Cristiano. He had never dreamt of it but it's going to come true.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

They were all chatting and laughing. Some of them played FIFA 15, some others preferred playing table soccer while some others where just having some beers and talking. They felt relaxed and protected from the outside. Sergio had closed the shutters and had turned the air conditioning off on purpose. They were hot and shirtless. Testosterone was in the air. In total, they have gulped more than thirty beers, two whisky and two vodka bottles. Sergio had feared Sami and Karim wouldn’t have alcohol but they weren’t as faithful as he had thought. Nobody was drunk but they all felt a little tipsy. And above all, they all began to feel really horny.

 

Around midnight, Iker told Sergio: “Well, where’s the faggot bitch you told us about?” 

 

All his other teammates looked at him. He smiled. He knew everybody was interested, even Sami and Karim. He became more serious and told them:  
“Ok, I think it’s time for us to have a little more fun, indeed. You, dudes, sit down on the couches and the armchairs. He’s upstairs. I’m gonna go for him. Be quiet and you’ll soon have your surprise!”  
“Ok, buddy, we’re waiting”, James answered while he was sitting down.

 

Cristiano tried to move backwards when he felt a hand on his ears. Sergio removed the earphones and the blindfold.

“Don’t be frightened, little cocksucker, that’s just me.”  
“Sorry, Sir, I didn’t know, I was a little disoriented.”  
“Come with me, I’m gonna show you your surprise.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

They went downstairs slowly. Both of them were hot and Cristiano didn’t know what to expect. They entered the living room.

 

“So, guys, this is the faggot we’re gonna gangbang really rough tonight”, Sergio exclaimed.

Cristiano couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw Iker, Gareth, James, Isco, Karim and Sami. They were here, shirtless, gawking at him. There were vodka, whisky and beer bottles everywhere in the room. They must have been drinking the whole night. Sergio’s slave felt ashamed. Now, they knew. They knew he was a faggot, they knew he was addicted to cock. They knew he was Sergio’s obedient cunt. He felt turned on at the same time. They all looked so masculine, so sexy with their sweaty torso and that fierce expression on their face.

 

“Holy shit!” James shouted.  
“Sergio, what the fuck?” Gareth asked with his inimitable Welsh accent.

Sergio sat down on a couch, next to Iker. Of course, he had told nobody the fag’s real identity. He wanted it to be a surprise.

“Well, as you can see, Cristiano is my little cocksucker. I have been training him for a while, now, and I can say he’s very obedient and talented.”  
“Are you kidding us, Sergio?” Karim said. He was more doubtful than ever. “He can’t be your sex slave! He’s constantly bragging about his new girlfriend! Ok, he might seem a little effeminate sometimes but he’s straight as an arrow!”  
“Seriously, Karim, do you think he would be wearing black lace panties if he was straight?” Sergio answered while having some more beer.  
“Why is he wearing those panties?” Iker asked. He seemed really calm.  
“Tell them, my little slut. Explain to them why you are wearing them.”

 

 

Cristiano swallowed. He was going to tell everybody he loved it, to reveal he was definitely a cum slut. He blushed but he knew he had to obey his daddy.

“Because I love it, Sir. Because I’m a little cocksucker and I’m addicted to dick. Because you ordered me to wear them and I always obey my master.”  
“Holy shit! I must be dreaming!” James shouted.  
“You’re not, James” Sergio answered.  
“Dude, I won’t believe this shit until you show me he’s really your slut!” Gareth exclaimed.

 

Sergio breathed in and told them:  
“Ok, I’m going to show you. But before we do anything with him, I have to warn you. My house, my whore, my rules.  
First of all, if you ever tell anybody, even your mother or your dog, what you know about him or about me, if you ever allude to this party, to Cristiano’s real nature or to anything else, if you ever harass him after this party, if you ever disrespect him or me, I will beat the shit out of you.  
Second, you can fuck him in the mouth, fuck him in the ass, shoot your load all over him, spank him, spit on him, do whatever you want, but if you ever hurt him, I will beat the shit out of you. He’s my bitch, not yours.  
Third, no pictures, no videos. I will be the only one to take pictures. If you dare disobey this rule, I will beat the shit out of you.

If you respect what I’ve told you, you’ll really enjoy it. If anybody disagree with my terms, he can leave us now.”

 

He hadn’t been aggressive but adamant. None of his teammates answered anything but all of them nodded. They respected Sergio and knew his conditions were right. When he knew everybody would stay and abide by the rules, he looked at Cristiano and said:  
“Come over here, little slut, and kneel down.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano felt totally horny and hard. He had a painful boner. His master was rewarding him with so many manly dicks, he was blissful. How generous he was! At the same time, he felt even more respectful towards his daddy: he hadn’t “sold” him so easily. He had set some conditions. He was his sex slave but his master didn’t want him to be hurt.

 

“Now, you’re gonna show everybody how obedient you are. Unzip my pants and take my boxer briefs off with your teeth.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

None of his teammates believed their eyes while they saw him obeying Sergio. His stallion’s huge dick popped out. It wasn’t hard but really yummy.

 

“I’ve had so many beers and so much whisky and vodka. You’re gonna open your mouth.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

It was double or quits. His buddies might feel horny or totally disgusted after that. But Sergio sensed they would really love what they were going to see. He aimed at Cristiano’s mouth and began to relieve himself. His bladder was full to breaking point and he began to piss in his slut’s mouth. Cristiano swallowed each new flow and waited for his master to bless him with another one. He drank so much urine, he was really horny. His master’s piss was dark and pungent. He tasted the malted flavour of beer and whisky. It was strong and so manly. How could he hold so much piss in his bladder? When Sergio was finished, he ordered Cristiano to lick the last drop off, which he did eagerly.

 

All the other players had gawked at the whole scene. That was unbelievable.

“Holy shit, no girl, even the worst whore, would do that!” Isco exclaimed.

 

Everybody was hot and horny. Even Sami and Karim were turned on. They had suddenly forgotten all religious precept. All they wanted was to do the same.

 

“Hey, dude, seriously, can I piss in his mouth too?” Gareth asked. He was the most hot-headed and the hornier one. He was already unzipping his pants.  
“Of course, my little cocksucker will be pleased to do so. Won’t you, slut?”  
“Yes, Sir, if you give me your permission.”  
“Of course. Now go and worship my friends’ cock.”

 

Cristiano headed to Gareth and knelt down in front of him. Sergio told him one last thing:   
“Hey, dude: fire straight. I don’t wanna clean your piss.”  
“Don’t worry, Sergio, he’s gonna drink it all” he answered.

 

Cristiano rediscovered Gareth’s cut cock. It was smaller than Sergio’s but really thick and mouth-watering. Gareth wasn’t as hairy as his master but he had a nice bush above his manhood.

 

“Now, open your mouth and swallow my piss, you cum dump”, Gareth yelled.  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

He began to piss into his mouth. That felt hot and spicy. Cristiano discovered each urine tasted differently. Gareth’s was less powerful than Sergio’s but really hotter. It almost burnt his tongue but he strove not to let a single drop fall onto the floor.

 

“I can’t believe it, what a bitch! Does he enjoy your cock so much?” Isco asked.  
“Everything that comes from my dick is sacred for my little cocksucker” Sergio answered.

 

Gareth was becoming mad. He felt powerful and overexcited.  
“Yeah, you like that hot manly piss in your mouth, don’t you, dirty whore? Swallow it all! Don’t disappoint me!”

 

Sergio smiled. The party seemed to start really well. As for Cristiano, he felt ashamed but horny as hell as well. He was so happy his master had thought about that wonderful gift for him. So much macho men, so many dicks for him, it felt like heaven.

 

When Gareth finally quitted pissing, he made Cristiano clean the head of his cock and he smacked him the face gently.

 

“You’re really a useless bitch!” he said.

 

Isco and Iker stood up and got closer. They were holding their dick in their hand. They started to piss together in the slut’s mouth. Cristiano discovered, at last, the captain’s dong. It was almost as impressive as Sergio, although his glans was slightly less frightful. As for Isco, he had two wonderful hanging balls and a strong, spicy piss, though it was really hard to tell the difference between each taste since they really were degrading him at the same time. Cristiano thought he wasn’t going to be able to drink it all but he finally could. His tiny dick was so hard it was sore.

 

James, Karim and Sami were talking together, waiting for their turn. When Isco and Iker stopped pissing, they rubbed their cock on the slut’s face and sat back on the couch. James, Karim and Sami had decided they would piss together in Cristiano’s mouth. Karim had that sexy tattoo on his thigh, the Arabic sentence he had seen some days ago, while James and Sami were really hairy. It was so arousing, those strong and macho men just for him; Cristiano couldn’t know which way to turn. They all were hung like donkeys, though Sergio was hung like a horse, which was even better. Cristiano felt like a true faggot while he was swallowing three piss flows at the same time. It was acrid and stinky but so sexy.

 

“You’re a real whore, aren’t you? Like it, eh?” James asked, totally enthralled.  
“Of course he is! How can a man like cock so much?” Sami asked.  
“I don’t think he’s a real man. Look at him with his lace panties on! Look at him drinking our piss! He’s just a faggot, he was meant to worship us!” Karim added.

 

When they were done, they shook their dick and the remaining drops ended up on Cristiano’s face. It was delicious.  
They all were sitting and stroking their cock gently. Sergio said: 

“Now, little slut, you’re gonna lick my balls, kiss my dick and then I’m gonna deepthroat you really bad. While you’re servicing my true man’s dong, I think one of the teammates could fuck you hard in the ass. Don’t forget you have to jack some of my friends off too.”  
“Yes, Sir. Make me your slut, fill all my holes” Cristiano asked.  
“As you wish, little whore.”

 

Sergio thrust his huge cock in his slave’s mouth, who almost gagged. Gareth, who was definitely the horniest one, rushed to him and began to sodomize him doggy style. He hadn’t prepared his tight hole. He hadn’t used any lube. That was painful but arousing at the same time. Cristiano thought he was in heaven but, suddenly, Karim ordered him to jerk him off. With his last free hand, he also masturbated Iker.

 

Everybody, even James, Sami and Isco, who were waiting their turn and masturbating slowly, began to insult Cristiano, to talk about their own manhood:  
“This is what I call team spirit, dudes!” Karim said, totally turned on.  
“Look at this slut, he’s really enjoying my dick deep in his ass!” Gareth added.  
“When I put my cock in his mouth, he’s gonna beg for more, buddies!” James bragged.

 

They took turns in fucking him. When Sergio was tired of his deepthroat, James began to facefuck Cristiano mercilessly. He was so aroused that he came in the whore’s mouth.

 

“Swallow it all, you bitch! Swallow my manly spunk!” he screamed while three massive spurts ended up on his tongue and throat.  
Cristiano obeyed. His jizz was less salty and less thick than Sergio’s, but more bitter. He drank it all and then cleaned the head of his cock.

 

“Gosh, what a whore!” Sami exclaimed. Gareth had stopped fucking the sex slave and Sami had taken the helm. He didn’t understand why some religions forbade ass job. It felt so new and good to him. After all, a faggot was made for that, wasn’t he?

 

Isco decided to skull fuck Cristiano and, when he felt his balls tighten, he shot his load all over Cristiano’s face and hair. It was dirty and degrading but Cristiano loved it.

 

Karim discovered Cristiano had a tiny dick between his legs. He shouted: “Hey, guys, look at that ridiculous cock he has! Fortunately, were are here to show him what real men look like!”

 

Everybody laughed and Cristiano blushed but he knew they were right. That was the difference between them. Meanwhile, Sergio decided it was time for him to fuck his slave. Cristiano immediately recognized his master’s cock tearing his ass apart. They were only macho men in the room but Sergio was the most powerful and the manlier one, by far. He was his only true stallion. Sergio used his hips as handles and pulled his hair. His cum faggot enjoyed it.

 

They all were multiple cummers and, after some relieve, Gareth started to fuck his ass again. Cristiano felt exhausted. Everything was sore in his body. But he loved it and wanted much more. They had had so many beers and whisky that most of them decided to piss in his mouth twice or three times. Sami seemed to enjoy it above all. It was totally forbidden by any religion and it was really arousing. He wanted Cristiano to swallow his piss again and again.

 

They decided they should try double penetration while Cristiano was taking care of his master’s dick again. James and Karim were the volunteers. Sergio’s slut thought his ass was going to be destroyed but he discovered it was raunchy and pleasurable. He tasted felt sweat, precum, cum and piss everywhere and he knew he was where he belonged.

 

Finally, after a never-ending fuckfest, Sergio suggested they should end with a bukkake. They all accepted and James began to jerk off over Cristiano’s face.

“Take my jizz, you bitch”, he yelled as he was coming. 

 

He wiped his dick on the slut’s hair and Gareth started to jack off. When he was finished, he said: “Look at you, you’re drenched in cum, cocksucker!”

 

Karim and Sami masturbated together and Iker and Isco followed them. Finally, Sergio blessed his cunt with his own plentiful cum. He had taken many pictures with his phone but decided he couldn’t miss this scene. Cristiano was drenched in cum, indeed, and he had tasted that mix of loads. It was indefinable but delightful. His master’s semen dominated all the other tastes, though, and it didn’t surprise his sex slave.

 

There wasn’t a single drop on the floor. Cristiano had received or swallow everything and, whenever some jizz was about to slip on his cheeks, he wiped it with his finger and tasted it.

 

Everybody had lost track of time. They checked what time it was, began to dress again and thanked Sergio for that wonderful night. They also congratulated Cristiano for his incredible skills. He was still kneeling on the tiling, with an incredible amount of cum on his face.

 

As they were all coming back to their car, Sami said to Sergio:   
“Dude, seriously, if you ever host another party like that, call me immediately, ok?  
“Of course, Sami. I knew you were gonna like it, after all.”

 

Eventually, they all went back home. It had been the greatest fuck of their life. Sergio was happy too, though he felt a little jealous. He wouldn’t allow anybody to fuck his slut again, from now on. He was only his for the taking. Cristiano was exhausted but blissful.


	13. Sleeping with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that hot night, Sergio and Cristiano wake up together. Cristiano's master don't know how he's going to act with his little whore. He seems upset and unconfident.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

Sergio, who felt quite tired too, sat up and grabbed his slave’s panties that were on the floor. He wiped his cock with them and then he said:  
“I’m really proud of you, you’ve been a brave cocksucker and you’ve obeyed me until the end. You’ve earned a little rest. The housemaid will come tomorrow and she’ll clean and tidy everything. Now, go upstairs, to the bathroom, and wait for me on your knees.”

 

Cristiano obeyed. He could hardly see with all that cum on his face but he groped around to the bathroom. There, he knelt down. Downstairs, Sergio locked the front door and yawned. He joined his faggot in the bathroom and took a shower. Through the soaking panes of the shower cubicle, he could make out his master’s dick. He really couldn’t get enough and wish he could have cleaned it off. Finally, Sergio exited the cubicle.

 

“You can now take a shower, my little cocksucker. But don’t be too long. When you’re finished, I want you to prepare yourself. Shave you body, put on some of your girly deodorant, be the little whore I love.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

After the shower, Cristiano used all the hygiene products he had brought on purpose, since his daddy had ordered him to do so. Sergio gazed at him during the whole process. Eventually, his cum faggot took another panties he had bought but he didn’t put them on. He asked his master:  
“Sir, can I urinate? My bladder is empty.”  
“Yes, you can, but you’re a whore, don’t forget it. So, from now on, you should abide by another rule: you’ll have to piss sitting down.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano went to the restroom and obeyed his master. When he went out, Sergio was standing in the hallway, totally naked. He looked really gorgeous. His sex slave put his panties on. He was convinced he would have to go back home after that so he knelt down, kissed his stallion’s cock, thanked him dutifully and waited for him to dismiss his little slut. 

 

However, Sergio picked him up and told him:  
“Now, we go to bed.”  
“Do you mean, Sir, that…”  
“Yeah, my little cocksucker. I mean you’re gonna sleep with me tonight. You’ve earned it. Tomorrow, the housemaid will come at six o’clock and she’ll be gone around ten, so we’ll be able to take our breakfast afterwards.”

 

Cristiano began to weep. He was so happy. He was going to sleep in his master’s bedroom, in his daddy’s bed, next to him. He was going to feel his breath at night, to feel his presence, to feel his manliness all night long. Another gift from him. How generous he was! Cristiano was paralyzed. He kept on saying: “Thank you, Sir!” and started to kiss Sergio’s dick again. His master stopped him:   
“I know you’re totally addicted to my dick but if you keep kissing it, I’ll have no other option and will fuck you on the floor like a bitch. So now, go to bed.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano entered the bedroom quietly. He knew that place like the back of his hand. He had cleaned it and tidied it so many times. He hadn’t been allowed to touch any of his master’s personal belongings or clothes for so long. He headed to the bed and waited respectfully near the edge. Sergio followed him into the bedroom, closed the door and unmade the bed. He ordered his faggot to lie on the mattress, which he did eagerly. Then Sergio joined him and held him tightly in his arms. Cristiano could feel his stallion’s hot and manly breath on his neck and his enormous dick on his ass. 

 

Sergio began to kiss him gently in the neck and he left him a big hickey. Then, he stroked his hair and told him:  
“Good night, my little cocksucker.”  
“Good night, Sir.”

They both fell asleep.

 

 

*  
* *

 

 

When he woke up from slumber, he looked at the alarm clock. It was a quarter past ten and the housemaid must have gone already. She knew she couldn’t enter the bedroom when the door was closed, so she hadn’t disturbed them. He had a terrible headache. And a tremendous hangover. He decided he could sleep later today. 

 

He didn’t manage to fall asleep again, though. Fortunately, he had closed the shutters and the morning light didn’t bedazzle him. He wanted to stay in the dark a little more, to enjoy this precious moment. He hadn’t slept with somebody – in the literal meaning – for one year. Since he broke up with Pilar, in fact. He even hadn’t had sex with anybody but Cristiano. Of course, he had jacked off and watched some porn but he almost thought he had forgotten what a sexual intercourse was. He had almost forgotten how it felt to have his dick deep inside somebody, to feel the heat and the tightness, to hear the whimpers, to feel his balls tighten suddenly, to shoot his load inside somebody else – not in a fucking paper towel.

 

Although many girls had hit on him – above all over the past few years, when he had begun to be a real soccer star –, although he seemed to be successful with women, he hadn’t had so many girlfriends. In fact, since he left Seville for Madrid, in 2005, he had had just a few girlfriends – and “girlfriend” was an excessive word. They were above all fuck friends who happened to be disappointing in the end. 

 

He had only felt sexually satisfied with men, although he had never considered he could have feelings for them. They were just holes to be filled and he had been unable to feel respect or esteem for them, although he might have wanted to. He had been stricken by what Karim had told the night before: “I don’t think he’s a real man. Look at him with his lace panties on! Look at him drinking our piss! He’s just a faggot, he was meant to worship us!” He had always thought the same about his male partners. How could a man want to be fucked in the mouth and in the ass? What dignity could he have after?

 

Of course, that was a hypocritical attitude. Deep down inside, he admitted he was lying to himself. Homosexuality had always been, for him, an inferior form of sexuality. It couldn’t compare to heterosexuality. It could be admitted, but only if you were the top. And if you didn’t feel anything for the bottom. It just meant your virility had to be expressed by other means. It meant you were a top dog, a stallion and you needed to shoot your load everywhere because you were always horny and dominant. But now, he wasn’t so sure. Many things seemed to have changed. Of course, he still wanted to dominate, he still loved rough sex but he didn’t know how to react with his slave. It all had begun as a special punishment for his arrogant behaviour but it wasn’t so clear now.

 

Cristiano seemed to literally worship him. He was really addicted to him. He would have done anything for him. His skin was soft and reassuring. He had a beautiful face and a marvellous ass. He was devoted and loyal. He held his little slut tightly in his arms and that felt really good. He was dominating him, of course, but he was also protecting him, giving him warmth and affection. He really needed affection too but didn’t dare to tell anyone. Cristiano seemed weak and delicate in his arms. That aroused him but that also gave him the feeling he had a great responsibility: he really wanted to be his shelter.

 

Maybe he was dreaming or hallucinating. He should think about something else. He felt his crotch becoming hard. He didn’t want to wake Cristiano up. His slave needed to be trained, of course, but he had earned some rest the night before. How many dicks had he taken in his mouth and ass? How many litres of piss and cum had ended up in his butthole, in his throat, on his pretty face? He had done it well, he had been an obedient boy and he deserved some sleep. He put his hard dick just between his little whore’s ass cheeks. It felt warm and sexy. It felt good.

 

Pilar had been the exception over the past few years. At least she could have been. When he met her, his heart was about to explode, she had him in the palm of her hand. He wanted to marry her, to have children with her. He thought she could be the woman of his life. At first, she was nice, sympathetic and understanding. Six months after, things had changed thoroughly. They couldn’t help arguing about everything. Sex was just a memory and so were love and tenderness. He thought the birth of their only child, a boy they had named Sergio too, could save their relationship. It could have been a fresh new start, something that could have been the foundation of a new and stronger building. 

 

He was the only one who wanted him, though; he was the only one who struggled for it. She was becoming more and more uncaring, distant, aloof and cantankerous. She reproached him with focusing only on his matches and on the club, which was wrong and hurtful; with neglecting his family, which was totally dishonest; with being a “selfish bastard”, etc. In the end, she couldn’t even stand him touching her or looking at her. One day, he entered the bathroom to shave while she was taking a shower; she shouted at him and she ordered him to go out because she didn’t want him to see her naked. As if he had never seen and fucked her pussy…

 

In fact, he hadn’t had so many sexual intercourses with her or with anybody else. That explained his constant sexual frustration. Most of the girls had agreed to have sex with him and, when they had discovered his huge dick, they had took fright and told him they didn’t want him to fuck them. Men were less choosy, of course, but he hadn’t met many men in his life and that had always been brief and unsatisfactory encounters. At least, they had sucked his dick and he had been able to fuck their ass. He had never felt more satisfied, however, than when he was with his little personal slut.

 

Suddenly, he felt that Cristiano was moving in the bed. He was awake. He felt so much soreness in his body, as if an entire army had fucked him. Well, seven horny and hung jocks had actually fucked him. He remembered everything. That had been sexy, raunchy and really arousing. His sore ass reminded him he had been penetrated roughly and mercilessly. His sore mouth reminded him he had to suck donkey dicks, to swallow an incredible amount of cum and to drink litres of delicious piss. Even his hands, his arms, his legs and his feet were sore. But that had been worth the effort.

 

He felt his master’s huge and mouthwatering dong against his ass. He felt Sergio’s manly breathing on his neck. He remembered he had actually slept with him, in the same bed, in his stud’s house, in his sacred bedroom. He started to weep a little but he pulled himself together.

“Good morning, my little cocksucker.”  
“Good… Good morning, Sir.”

 

Sergio began to kiss Cristiano on his neck, on his cheeks, on his back. He was grabbing his ass at the same time and rubbing his hard dick on his crack. He left him another hickey. Sergio thought he couldn’t let his feelings overwhelm him. He refused to be deceived again. Cristiano had to be his slut and nothing more. He couldn’t allow himself to have feelings for him, he would betray him as Pilar had done.

 

“Listen to me, little whore, this is another training day, today. Don’t imagine I’m gonna indulge you because you were the gangbang queen yesterday. I really need to piss and you’re gonna drink it all because you’re a slut, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir. I want to please you above all. Please honour me with your manly piss.”

 

Cristiano was happy. It was a pleasant awakening. His master slapped him on his ass and he went out the bed. He knelt down in front his master, who sat up on the edge. The little cunt had a terrible boner and Sergio’s dick was semi-erect but that didn’t prevent him from relieving himself. His whore opened his mouth eagerly and Sergio decided he would get even closer. He wanted to “rinse” his mouth with his urine, to show him he was still in charge, he was still the only stallion and he needed to be satisfied. The flow was powerful and plentiful. It still had a strong taste of malt and precum. It ended up on Cristiano’s tongue, palate, uvula and throat. 

 

His master seemed to be on a kinky mood:  
“Like it, don’t you, little cum faggot? You’re so addicted to my horse cock you would suck up every single drop of piss I wouldn’t give you. You’re really dirty and submissive, I’m dominating you like a tiger dominates its prey.”

 

Cristiano knew his master was right and he loved it. When he had swallowed it all, Sergio began to facefuck him out of the blue. His shaft quickly got hard and reached its full length in his mouth. His slut had been so abashed he hardly breathed. He finally managed to regain composure and he licked and sucked his master’s rod. His own tiny cock was sore and that felt glorious.

 

“Don’t imagine I’m gonna cum down your throat. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress for hours, until you beg me to spray my cum all over you fucking face. No, come back to bed, on your hand and knees. I’m gonna destroy your ass doggy style.”  
“Yes, Sir. Please fuck me hard and deep.”  
“I will, little bitch.”

 

When Cristiano had obeyed him, he penetrated him without any preparation. That was how both of them preferred it; it was a little painful at first but it became really arousing afterwards. Sergio forced his cocksucker to arch his back and he began to bang him. No cock could compare his master’s dick, even Iker’s, Gareth’s, Karim’s or Sami’s. It was the largest, the thickest and the mightiest one. He fucked him for more than three-quarters of an hour and then, he shot his load in his ass while he kept on insulting him. Cristiano felt down on the bed and his master collapsed on his slave’s back. But he didn’t want to withdraw and he remained deep in his ass, with his dick harder than ever, for ten minutes.

 

“Now, you’re gonna prepare the breakfast. You know what I like. I let you eat what you want – within the rules I told you, of course. We’re gonna eat together and you’ll go back home.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Don’t you forget anything?”

 

Cristiano kissed his master’s beautiful dick and thanked him dutifully. 

 

“But I want you to keep my cum in your ass until you come back home. You’re gonna remember who’s the only stallion here.”  
“Of course, master. Thank you, Sir, for honouring me with your semen.”

 

Then, he went downstairs to cook a little. When his daddy joined him in the kitchen, he was totally naked. Cristiano noticed it and began to drool but he regained his composure and served his master his breakfast. He knew Sergio liked some slices of bread with olive oil and some Spanish ham. He had also prepared some hot black coffee and had squeezed some oranges in order to make some juice. He had arranged everything in a tray and had put it on the bar in the middle of the kitchen. When his master sat down on a stool, he handed his cocksucker his dirty boxer briefs.

 

“With everything you enjoy: drops of dried piss, some cum and the scent of my dick and balls.”

 

Cristiano knelt down in front of him and began to thank him:  
“Thank you, Sir, I will cherish them.”  
“You will, for sure. I want you to keep them under you pillow when you sleep. I know it will trouble Cassandra a little, she’s not used to manly odours with you, but I want you to remember my odour. I’m your legitimate master.”  
“Yes, you are, Sir.”  
“Now, eat a little. I know I gave you some animal protein with my piss this morning but you might be a little hungry.”  
“Yes, I am, Sir. Thank you, master.”

 

While they were eating, Sergio began to laugh a little and he told his slut:  
“I heard a couple of years ago that a woman can get pregnant more easily and quickly if she really craves her man’s semen. If you were a woman, I’m sure you would give me twins or triplets. You are so addicted to my dick and to my jizz…”

 

Cristiano blushed but he knew his master was right: he couldn’t live without him and his cock.  
When they were finished, the little cocksucker did the dishes and his master allowed him to get dressed. Of course, it was difficult to do since he had to tighten his hole. He couldn’t lose one single drop of his master’s load, his orders were clear. Eventually, he managed to put his trousers on and he went back home.

 

Sergio worked out for one hour in his own weights room; then he took a quick shower and got dressed too. He was thinking about his little personal slut when he found out his housemaid had checked his mailbox and left the letters on the table, in the living room. On top of the pile, there was a letter from his lawyer. He opened it.


	14. Our lives change so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano admits there is more than sex in his relationship with Sergio, although it may be difficult to accept. Their lives change quickly... but how can they react to those changes?
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

When he came back home, Cristiano felt worn out and happier than ever. He had been fucked roughly, had realized one his greatest fantasies, had slept with his one true master. How good it had been! Gosh, he had been gangbanged like a bitch and he had enjoyed every second. Of course, he was a little worried: how would his teammates see him after such a fuckfest? He dreaded they wouldn’t look at him in the same way. Maybe they would consider him like a fuck toy, like an object, like nobody. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about in advance. He would see. 

 

Sergio had been crystal-clear with them and he knew he would keep his word. His slave knew he would really beat the shit out of them if they did anything incommodious or misplaced. Everybody respected him and feared him a little in the club. They wouldn’t dare to transgress his rules. Cristiano was putting him up on a pedestal. Nobody could hold a candle to him. He was his one true macho man and that was unchangeable.

 

He had scarcely opened the front door when he heard Cassandra’s voice. That was the most unpleasant way to celebrate his return. One more, he had totally forgotten her and he hadn’t missed her at all.

 

“Cristiano, is that you?” she asked with her unbearable high-pitched voice.

 

He would have recognized that “melody” even in a noisy crowd. Whenever she used that tone of voice, he knew she was going to ask him a favour. He sighed silently and answered:  
“Yes, darling. It’s me. How are you?”  
“Well, fine, I suppose. Could you come to the living room? I think we have to talk a little.”  
“Can’t it wait a little? I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”

 

He wanted to relax, to take a shower and above all to release the cum he still had in his ass. He had obeyed his stud and he hadn’t opened his hole but he could hardly stay like that five minutes more. He was beginning to shiver.

 

“Please, that won’t be long. It’s important.”  
“Ok, honey, I’m coming.”

 

When he entered the living room, he immediately knew something was wrong. Cassandra wasn’t on the couch, reading a silly detective novel or texting her friends. She stood up in front of a window and she seemed thoughtful.

 

“What’s going on, darling?” he asked, perfunctory.

 

She turned around, sighed and cracked her knuckles as she always did when she had to tell him something embarrassing or uneasy to explain. He hated that bloody habit. He considered it rude and inappropriate for a woman. He didn’t focus on it, though, since he was able to think only about his sore hole which begged for release. The cum was still hot inside him.

 

“Well, I don’t know how to say it but I think I should be direct. You know, even though we’ve been pretending for months, even though neither of us has said anything about it, even though we have never talked about it, I think we’ve gone the wrong way for too long. We barely talk, we barely share our passions or our time, we barely have something in common. When we met, we both thought we could live forever together but I know we were wrong. Don’t you think?”

 

It had been a sudden revelation. He hadn’t seen it coming. But it wasn’t painful at all. He remained stone-faced.

 

“Well, I don’t know what to say. You may be right.”  
“I understand it’s difficult for you to admit it, you’re a very faithful man. Sometimes, you are even stubborn. Abandoning something always costs you dear. But you can’t persevere when it’s over, you can’t patch things up when they’re shattered. Don’t you agree?”  
“I don’t think somebody sensible would disagree with you.”  
“I’m glad you understand. I’ve been thinking about it for days. At first, I thought we could make up. I know, we’re not at loggerheads, we have never quarrelled. It might the problem. You always agree with me, you’re never at odds with me, you always say “yes”, you never express your feelings. You’ve been very distant for some weeks. I can’t blame you, I’ve been too, but I think we should draw conclusions from that situation, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, I do. But what are your conclusions?”  
“That’s a good question, Cristiano.”

 

He hated when she called him by his name. He hated her affected language, her feigned emotions, her stupid manners. She had been walking around the room and shaking her head for minutes, as if the situation truly saddened her. He knew she was lying. She was just inventing a credible speech to split with him. He was waiting for her to say the final words and to skedaddle. It would be better that way.

 

Finally, she caught her breath and told him:  
“I think we should break up, maybe briefly, you know, just to reconsider our relationship, to take stock of the situation, to put some distance between us. We might miss each other within some weeks or days, I don’t know, but I think we should do it. Don’t you agree?”  
“You may be right. In fact, no: I think you are right.”

 

He tried to look stirred but he knew he wasn’t really believable. She seemed to believe him, however, and she answered:  
“I’m happy you don’t get mad. You don’t make things more difficult and it’s a lovely gesture from you.”

 

She got closer and pecked him on the cheek. He strove not to look disgusted though he was. She went out the living room and came back with two heavy suitcases. She had already packed her bags. She had thought it out. “Great”, Cristiano said to himself, “it might mean she won’t come back to piss me off”.

 

“I’m gonna go, I’ve called for a cab. Take care of yourself, you deserve a great love story. That won’t be with me but don’t lose hope. You’ll find the right match.”  
“I think so. I never resign myself.”  
“That’s good.”

 

She smiled, looked around to check the room and finally went out. He breathed out. He was eased. At least, she had understood she wasn’t wanted anymore. She thought she had taken the decision but he had made her take it. There was only one person in his life, his true master, his legitimate stud, his mighty stallion, Sergio Ramos. Everybody else was superfluous.

 

When he heard she slammed a car door, he hurried to the bathroom and finally opened his little hole. He felt the cum running on his thighs. He took a washcloth and cleaned his ass. Then, he went to the bedroom. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep until dawn. He lied on the mattress.

 

He knew his story with Sergio wasn’t just about sex. He was aware he felt much more for him than sexual allure. He hadn’t been really happy in his life until that night, when he had slept with him, in his arms. Of course, he loved sex with him. He loved being used and fucked like his sex slave. But he knew there was something else, deep inside his heart. He couldn’t reveal it to his master. He wasn’t sure Sergio would feel the same about him. In fact, he was quite sure he was just a cum faggot for him. He didn’t lose hope, though; as he had said to Cassandra, he never resigned himself. His stud might end up loving him or at least caring about him. Maybe he was living on another planet but he surprised himself by imaging his life with his jock, with his stallion. “I’m so foolish”, he thought. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a strange ringtone in the room. He didn’t know it. It couldn’t be his mobile phone. He got out of bed, yawned and thought. He was intrigued. Where could this ringtone come from? Another sound. The same ringtone. How weird. He turned around. He thought it might come from the other side of the bedroom. Indeed, there was a mobile phone on the other nightstand. It wasn’t his. It was Cassandra’s phone. She had forgotten it. He headed to her side of the bed. Well, it wasn’t her side anymore, it was just a way of speaking. He opened her flip phone. She had just received two new text messages. He was both curious and jaded. Was it really important? After all, he didn’t mind. What was the point in spying on her? His curiosity prevailed over his disinterest, though. He opened the first message.

 

“Hi, honey. I’m so glad you’re going to break up with that sucker. He’s a loser, you don’t have to care for him. As soon as you’re done, come home. We’ll celebrate it just like the other night ! ;)”

He opened the second one.

“Oh, by the way: I’ve got a new tattoo near my dick. I’m sure you’re gonna love it. It states: “You’re approaching heaven, now!” lol”

 

Well, she had been cheating on him, that was clear. And so? What was the matter? He closed her phone and went back to bed. He immediately got to sleep.

 

 

*

* *

 

His lawyer wanted to warn him and he was right. What a bitch! How could she do that to him? Hadn’t she done enough yet? Hadn’t she deprived him of his only child? Hadn’t she got her custody? Hadn’t she “avenged all the poor and abandoned wives” in the world? But no, she wanted more. She wanted to humiliate him. She wanted her son to grow up far away from his father, she wanted him to hate his “absent and disgraceful begetter”. What a whore! How could he have ever loved her? He must have been a fool or she must have deceived him from the beginning. She was a great pretender. He had been fucked from day one. And he hated being fucked. He fucked the others, nobody fucked him!

 

He read the letter and read it again and again. She was now requesting something else from the judge: she demanded that he stood clear of their only child. She was trying to keep him away from their house, as if he was a stranger! Of course, the judge hadn’t decided anything yet. He was to hand down a verdict one week later. The sheer method revolted him, though. Was she so devilish and treacherous? Had she ever thought of their child’s mental balance? Of his psychological development? How could he grow up normally without a father? Was she so selfish and resentful?

 

He finally ripped the letter and shouted. He wanted to destroy everything but it wasn’t worth it. He wouldn’t get mad. It would have pleased her so much, he didn’t want to spend his time thinking about that bitch. He hoped the judge would be reasonable and reject her request. His lawyer seemed confident. They had settled on Monday morning for an appointment. He said in his letter that jurisprudence was on their side. He would be delighted to believe what he said, to trust him. But could he trust anybody?

 

He went to the kitchen and took a whisky bottle from the bar. He opened it, came back to the living room and opened his little hiding place. That was where he stored his spliffs. He seldom smoked weed but he thought it was a good moment. He really needed to relax. He sat down on an armchair, poured some whisky into a glass and lit his joint. He took a drag. That felt good. He was immediately laidback. And horny. He had always felt horny when he smoked weed. He didn’t know why but his monster cock always felt aroused by some marijuana. At first, he considered jacking off. But why would he use his hand?

 

He grabbed his phone and sent Cristiano a message. “Be here at six o’clock today. I won’t repeat it.”

Then he slumped down in his armchair and had some whisky.


	15. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's and Cristiano's relationship is now evolving, although they don't always realize it. Cristiano will be touched by his master's sincerity.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

The same ringtone woke him up. He looked at his alarm clock, on the nightstand. It was a quarter past five p.m. Curiosity won the day again and he checked Cassandra’s mobile phone. He didn’t know why he did it since he didn’t give a fuck. His girlfriend – in fact, his ex girlfriend – was gone. Good riddance. She was out of his life and he didn’t miss her at all. Only Sergio counted now. But he wanted to know how long she had been deceiving him, cheating on him, lying to him. He didn’t want to take revenge, he wasn’t mad at her. He just wanted to know some more about that guy who had fucked her. He was really brave, he still didn’t know what he was going to face with Cassandra in his bed and in his life…

 

Indeed, it was another text message from him, with the same mysterious signature. Two initial letters: “F.C.” He talked about the night they would spend together. So she wasn’t with him yet. He didn’t know where she could be and it didn’t interest him much. He sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. He was still somewhat tired and his ass was sore but he felt better. He missed his master. He couldn’t stand one minute without him, away from his house. He wished he could text him, call him, tell him everything he felt for him but he couldn’t, of course. He looked at his own mobile phone. There was a flashing light. The diode warned him: he had received a message or a Facebook notification. He opened it.

 

Shit! His master had sent him a message a few hours ago and he hadn’t woken up. He hoped it wasn’t something urgent or he would endure the consequences… He had to be at Sergio’s at six o’clock. He immediately replied. He wished his delayed answer wouldn’t piss his stallion off. But Sergio didn’t text him back so he felt a little relieved… until he thought it could be bad news for him. He didn’t know how to interpret it. His heart began to pound wildly and he started to worry. He tried to calm down. He had to get ready. He had to prepare that night with his true legitimate master, to prepare that reunion. Of course, they had seen each other a few hours ago but it was already too much for Cristiano. How much he wished he could live with his stud! That would be happiness on Earth. But that was totally utopian. That was a pie in the sky. 

 

He chose other black panties and some sexy garments. He put some gel in his hair and his new perfume. He felt desirable. He knew Sergio would fuck him tonight; at least he would come in his mouth or make him drink his piss. He wanted to be ravaged by a savage beast and he knew he would be. That aroused him. He strove to think about something boring but he couldn’t. He had a huge stiffy. 

 

At a quarter to six, he went out. He arrived in front of Sergio’s door and rang. As nobody told him to come in, he stayed there, a little distraught. He rang again at the door. No answer. He was beginning to panic when his master opened the door. He was shirtless and seemed infuriated. He pulled Cristiano by the hair and closed the door behind them. He dragged him to the living room and began to yell:  
“Why didn’t you answer my message straightaway, you little cunt?”

 

He looked really incensed. His little slave began to weep and to apologize:  
“I was so tired and I was sleeping, Sir. I… I don’t what to say, I know it’s almost unpardonable but please be merciful with me. I beg your pardon.”  
“What do you want? Do you want me to kick you out of my house? Do you want me to ignore you? Don’t you think I deserve some more respect? I told you to reply me immediately when I call or text you. Don’t you remember?”  
“I remember. Please, master, don’t punish me so hard. I will make amends, I promise. This mistake won’t recur. Please, I beg you…”

 

He was now crying his eyes out. He was on his knees and grasping Sergio’s leg in his arms. He kept on saying “Please, don’t do it”. Sergio felt really sad. He wanted to slap him across the face, to tell him to stop whining like a little girl but he couldn’t. His faggot didn’t pretend. He was truly crying and he was at sea. He would do anything provided that his master would pardon him. He was soaking his pants with his tears. Sergio wanted it to stop.

 

“Stop crying like a baby and shut up. I will forgive you but you’ll have to do whatever I want.”  
“Yes… Yes, Sir, I promise. I will an obedient slut. I will do whatever you tell me to do.”  
“I’ve got to send some emails. You will come with me to my office and kneel down next to him. And you will shut the fuck up. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir, I will.”

 

They went upstairs. Cristiano was following his jock like a loyal dog. He tried to wipe his tears. His master’s threats had frightened him so much. Sergio worked on his laptop for two hours at least. His little cunt was kneeling down and, whenever he ordered him to pour some whisky into his glass, he would do it. Suddenly, Sergio switched the computer off and turned around. He gazed at his faggot. Cristiano was admiring him like a child would admire his dad. He was totally faithful and he seemed to love him. To truly love him. His stallion felt embarrassed and ill-at-ease. He saw love in his eyes. He didn’t know if he was dreaming, but he saw deep and honest feelings. Cristiano cared about him and even more. Sergio wanted to fight back against his own feelings. He felt disarray. Everything was turned upside down in his life and he felt dizzy. The effects of the drug still linger. He wasn’t a manipulator anymore. He wanted to take control of the situation but he didn’t manage to do it. 

 

All of a sudden, he felt his bladder was full to breaking point. He undid his zipper and took his briefs off. His big dick popped out of the boxer shorts. Cristiano began to drool.

 

“I think I’m high. Too much weed and whisky. I need to piss. Open your mouth, little cunt.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

He obeyed eagerly. This was the same ritual but he enjoyed it. The amount of his master’s urine surprised him again. The taste was deep and powerful. He had to swallow each flow dutifully before he could get some more. His master’s dick was so beautiful, even when it wasn’t hard: long, thick with some visible veins and a yummy mushroom. He had so many pubes and two wonderful hanging balls that were as big as eggs. He wanted to worship his stallion’s crotch until his death. Eventually, the flow stopped and he started to clean his master’s glans. He loved licking his piss-slit since he knew it always prompted some delightful reaction in his master. 

 

When he was done, he knelt down and waited for Sergio to give him another order. Sergio was stoned but he had aimed straight in his mouth and there wasn’t a single drop on the floor.

 

“I’ve almost forgotten”, he mumbled, “I’ve got a new present for you.”

He opened one of his desk drawers and grabbed a black leather object. It looked like a collar or a yoke.

 

“I ordered that little gift a few days ago and they delivered it today. I know you will like it and you will look really sexy with it on your neck.”

 

He fastened it around his neck and gazed at Cristiano with a smirk on his face.

 

“I knew that collar would fit you like a glove. It hides the hickeys I left you, of course, but you look like the obedient bitch you are. And it reveals your true identity. Look here what’s written down: “Fuck slave”. Isn’t that nice?”  
“Yes, it is, master. Thank you, Sir, for that gift. You know what I crave and what I need.”  
“You will wear it any time we will be together now, ok? I want you to remember where you belong.”  
“Yes, master, I will.”  
“Now, lie down on my desk, on your back. I’m going to fuck you violently, to rip your ass apart, to destroy you anus and you’re gonna like it.”  
“Oh yes, Sir, please tear me apart. Please fuck me like a slut.”  
“I will. Now, obey me.”

 

He did as he was told. The glass desk was cold and he began to shiver. He saw his master who was standing up in front of him, naked and glorious. He was so sexy and strong. All his muscles were contracted. He spread Cristiano’s legs and began to spank him a little. His slave had a boner and wanted so bad to be fucked. He was begging his daddy and caressing his biceps, pecs and six-pack.

“You like my body, don’t cha?  
“I love it, Sir. I want to worship it.”  
“I order you to look at me when I fuck you. I want to see your face while I’m honouring with my big dick.”  
“Yes, master.”

 

He suddenly thrust his whole cock in his slut’s ass. Cristiano yelled but began to thank him. Sergio started to go back and forth slowly but, after fifteen minutes, he began to fuck him ruthlessly like a rabbit. His balls were slapping his ass and his big dong seemed to destroy his hole. He was insulting him and he pressed his throat as if he wanted to throttle him. Cristiano was pleading with him for a harder fuck. He felt invaded by his massive cock and he was sweaty and worn out but that was good. Each time Sergio felt he was going to shoot his load, he stopped fucking him and remained in his ass while Cristiano praised the Lord it wouldn’t end so soon. After one hour, his master thought he had had enough and he withdrew.

 

“On your knees, now, little cocksucker. I’m gonna bless you with my jizz.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano obeyed and knelt down. He opened his mouth but his daddy shouted:

“Did I tell you to open your fucking cum hole? I’m gonna shoot my semen all over your face and you’re gonna thank me for it. But I want you to jack me off. And you have to aim straight, I don’t want a single drop on the parquet, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano began to masturbate his master’s dong. Sergio was sitting on his armchair and enjoying each moment. He was manhandling his slut and he loved it. After twenty minutes of hand job, his cunt’s fingers began to be sore but he wanted to please his daddy so he went on. Ten minutes later, Sergio was grunting. He seemed relentless. Cristiano knew the release imminent, though. 

 

All of a sudden, he received a massive squirt on his forehead, his eyes, his nose and his lips. Four other spurts ended up on his forehead and in his hair. Then the weaker squirts came. When there were just some blobs left, his master shook his cock and rubbed it in Cristiano’s hair. He laughed: “I think I’ve invented some new egg shampoo recipe!”

 

He gazed at his cum faggot for ten minutes. He was drenched in cum but he didn’t make a move. He remained silent, enjoying his master’s cum on his face and in his hair. That felt marvellous. He knew he was covered in his stallion’s virility and he was happy. Finally, Sergio ordered him:  
“Now go and take a shower. I want you to be clean and smooth. When you are done, get dressed and join me in the living room.”

 

He obeyed his master and went downstairs half an hour later. Sergio was on the couch and he seemed contemplative. His master told him to sit down next to him and he did as he was told. He held him tightly in his arms and they both lied on the settee. Sergio was kissing his neck and his back. He was cuddling him and Cristiano began to weep silently. That was the most romantic evening he had ever known. His stallion started to confide in him about his misfortunes with Pilar. He felt secure with his slut in his arms and he told him everything. Everybody knew that they had split up one year ago and that she raised their son alone. Many people knew Sergio could only see Jr. three times a week. But nobody knew how he felt really, what he could think, what it was like for him. 

 

He was sincere with him. He hadn’t told so much to anybody else. He got his whole story off his chest. Cristiano was listening to him in silence, respectfully. He wanted to answer from time to time but he didn’t know if he could. Sergio’s problems truly concerned and saddened him. He couldn’t do anything to improve his life but he wished he could. 

 

Eventually, when he quitted talking, Sergio held his chin and he looked in his eyes. Cristiano didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was going on. Suddenly, he began to kiss him. Well, “kiss” wasn’t a good term. He was fucking his mouth with his tongue. His slave was abashed as he felt that rough tongue fucking. He wanted to cry, it was so unexpected and wonderful. He had never dreamt of such a beautiful moment and he allowed himself to be led. 

 

While he was frenching him, his master was caressing his cheeks, his hair, his ass, his thighs. Cristiano began to moan and to squirm a little but Sergio held him firmly and kept on kissing him. Then he stopped. He looked at him and smiled. He knew he cared about Cristiano. He wanted him to be happy.

 

“I’m gonna feed you again with my piss and then, we’re gonna sleep together, alright, my little cocksucker?”  
“Yes, Sir.”


	16. The return match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is waiting for the judge's decision and the whole team flies to Gelsenkirchen in order to contest the play match against Schalke 04.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

Those days seemed to go by so quickly. He slept with Sergio, had breakfast with him, could suck his dick, drink his semen and his piss daily, feel his cock down his throat and up his ass. That was heaven. That wasn’t what he liked most, though. 

 

Of course, he still enjoyed being his cum slave but there was something more. His master didn’t tell him but Cristiano knew there were new feelings between them. He felt something hitherto unfelt, something thrilling, exhilarating. He was on cloud nine whenever his stallion held him in his arms tightly, whenever they had an afternoon sex nap, whenever they slept together on the couch or on his bed. He felt the energy that shifted between them; that was pure ecstasy. Whenever his stud touched him, there was like an electric shock, as if he fell in love with him every two minutes. Nothing really mattered but their relationship. 

 

Sometimes, Cristiano thought they didn’t need to express themselves. They didn’t speak but their heart wasn’t mute. Sergio still looked really cold and unfeeling, sometimes, but his slave was aware something had come to existence. It was indescribable, ineffable; he would have been unable to put words on it, to write down his impressions. Nobody could understand it and they still had to hide, of course. Cristiano, however, had disclosed Sergio’s secret. At least he hoped so.

 

As for his stallion, things were more complicated. Of course, he knew he had new feelings. He really cared about his cocksucker and he wanted him to be happy. But he felt embarrassed and ashamed. He couldn’t love another man. He wasn’t that gay. That seemed preposterous and girly. He was more virile and strong than that. He could fall in love with a woman, that was normal; but he couldn’t feel the same about a man! And yet, Cristiano’s fate wasn’t irrelevant for him. On the contrary, it had become the most important thing in his life after his son. He wanted his slave to be more present in his life; he wanted to share everything with him. Whenever he had his dick in his hole, he felt complete, as if he was unfinished when he wasn’t with him. 

 

Was Cristiano his other half? That was inconceivable. He had never felt such feelings for another man and he thought he couldn’t. If anybody had told him, when he was with Pilar, that he would fall so hard for one of his teammates, he would have laughed at them. When he saw his slave sleeping sound, he wanted to caress him, to hold him forever, to possess him, to incorporate him into his own being. He felt so over-possessive with him. He wanted to protect him from harm, to want for nothing, to be his shelter, his shield, his guardian angel. Sometimes, when he had those thoughts, he shook his head, as if such a movement could help him dismiss his feelings.

 

Sex was still rough between them. Sergio was still a hard-nosed master: he fucked his cocksucker mercilessly, he deepthroated him like his bitch, he made him swallow his urine, he covered him in cum whenever he wanted. But sex often finished with passionate kisses. Sergio cuddled his whore, stroked his ass and thighs, left hickeys on his neck. He let him release his morning woody and that felt good.

 

On Monday morning, around ten o’clock, Sergio went to his lawyer’s office, in a wealthy neighbourhood of Madrid. That was a high and ancient building, an Art Deco construction that was typical of the capital’s 19th century, with bow windows, mascarons, friezes and plant or animal motives. 

 

His lawyer was one of the most renowned legal experts in Spain for that kind of cases and his services weren’t cheap. Nonetheless, Sergio wanted to be represented by the best lawyer in the city. He had to make up for lost time and to get his son back. Money wasn’t important, his family was. He worked in a luxurious office, with teak panelling and a mahogany desk. He had an impressive bookcase with publications whose titles were indecipherable for a rookie. He was a man in his late forties, somewhat chubby and he always wore custom-made suits. He had a shrill and unpleasant voice but he seemed really skilful so Sergio trusted him. 

 

The appointment wasn’t really fruitful. As a matter of fact, Sergio didn’t find out anything he already knew. Many articles of law, much jurisprudence, much yackety-yack, nothing concrete, nothing substantial. At least, everything seemed to be on the right track. Pilar wasn’t likely to get what she wanted. The judge was to take a decision four days later and Sergio felt impatient. He went back home, anxious and wondering.

 

*

* *

 

They had eventually removed the curse. For three years, they had been unable to qualify for the semi-final of FIFA Champions League. Of course, the first leg had helped them a lot since they had crushed their opponent with five goals. However, when they entered the field on that Thursday night, the atmosphere was still strained and they felt the pressure. They had to be watchful since they couldn’t lower their guard. 

 

It had been a great success, though, with three new goals. Karim had scored twice and Sergio had scored too with a great header. Cristiano had remained humble and had given priority to their collective tactics. He was the author of the pass that Sergio turned into a goal and he was of course very proud of it. He had seen his master’s look, his expression when he had scored that goal, when he had started to celebrate it with his teammates.

 

In the locker room, the atmosphere was less cheerful than a week before but it was still chirpy and upbeat. Much to Cristiano’s relief, the other players, the ones who knew who he was deep down inside, the ones who had fucked him in the ass and in the mouth some days before, hadn’t revealed anything. They were friendly with him and didn’t allude to that fuck fest one way or another. He dreaded that Sami, Iker, Isco, Karim, James or Gareth would treat him like shit, would call him “bitch” or “whore” in front of everybody, would slap his ass, would make allusions to his hole, to their dicks, to that gangbang. But it seemed that his stallion’s threats had an effect on their behaviour. 

 

Cristiano was the only one to be embarrassed, of course, when he saw them naked. He knew what their cocks look like when they were hard, when they were dispensing piss and jizz, what was the sound of their balls when they hit his ass or his chin. The tip of their dicks was still yummy but the best dong was Sergio’s shaft, of course.

 

His master wanted to nibble his earlobes, to talk dirty to him, to fuck him like a beast, savagely, in his hotel room. He looked at Cristiano with a grin on his face. His slave knew he would be worshipping his cock that night. 

 

Suddenly, Cristiano paid heed to Fábio’s crotch. It wasn’t really appealing; it wasn’t so tiny but it wasn’t so big either and it had a yucky foreskin. His balls were smooth – not a single wrinkle. They didn’t look attractive at all. But he wasn’t attracted by his crotch. He gazed at the tattoo he has on his left thigh. It was a Portuguese sentence. “You’re approaching heaven, now!” 

 

Gosh! It was him! He was Cassandra’s lover! The guy she’d been cheating on him with! Everything made sense, now. The initial letters, “F.C.” ! 

 

Cristiano wasn’t mad or jealous. He was totally surprised. He hadn’t seen it coming. What a bitch she was! And what a prick he was too! He couldn’t believe it! They must have done it before his eyes and he hadn’t seen anything! Was he totally blind? Or didn’t he give a shit about it? Maybe his sexual frustration and his identity problems obsessed him too much at that time. Maybe he was unable to see what was going on with Cassandra in those days. Maybe she already didn’t interest him anymore.

 

As he was gazing at Fábio’s crotch and thinking about the past few months, he didn’t notice his teammate had caught him in such an ambiguous situation. Fábio didn’t tell anything but he was stunned. Why was Cristiano looking at his dick? That was beyond understanding. He wanted to shout, to order him to stop drooling on him. But he didn’t tell anything. He didn’t know how to react. That was unexpected. So that sucker wasn’t only a cuckold, he was also gay or at least bisexual. And he was drooling over his dick. How disgusting it was. He clenched his fists.

 

*

* *

 

The whole team had found accommodation in a five-star hotel in Dortmund, near Gelsenkirchen. His master had ordered him to join him in his room at one a.m. He had to wear only his traditional black panties and his collar. That would be hard for him. 

 

What with the players and the technical staff, the club had booked two floors in the hotel and Sergio’s room was on the fifth floor while Cristiano’s was on the fourth floor. How could he go up to the fifth floor almost naked and with a slave leather yoke without being busted by anybody? If anybody saw him with such an outfit on, he would sign his own death warrant. He didn’t know if he should use the elevator or the stairs. Maybe the backstairs? 

 

As he opened his door, his heart began to beat wildly. He looked right and left. There wasn’t anybody in the corridor. All his teammates seemed to be sleeping. Or they might be wanking to celebrate their victory. He closed the door behind him. He had taken the card that was used as a key to unlock the doors. He didn’t want to stay outside, almost in the buff, when he would have to go back to his own room. It was cold outside. The air conditioning seemed to be unsettled. He rushed to the elevator and prayed the Lord nobody would call it while he was in there. Fortunately, he arrived at the fifth floor and the door opened wide. Nobody. “Phew!”, he whispered. He directly headed to the room 534 and respectfully knocked on the door. His master opened it and he entered.

 

It was a crazy night. Sergio felt more than horny after they had qualified so brilliantly. He straightaway relieved himself and emptied his full bladder in his eager slave’s mouth. Then he deepthroated him and shot his load while he was pinching his nose to prevent him from breathing for a while. His slut attempted to prove he had learnt his lessons well and he managed to hold his breath while he was swallowing his stallion’s precious semen. He was lying on the bed, on his back, with the head over the edge and he was totally merciless. He was totally aroused as he saw his stud’s big testicles on his nose, near his eyes. 

 

Cristiano thought his master was finished but he was mistaken. Sergio had other plans: he wanted the party to last all night long. He fucked his faggot over and over again, until he begged him for mercy. He was exhausted and thought he would collapse and sleep for days. His stud shot his load deep in his ass. He had put his hand on Cristiano’s mouth while he was penetrating him; he wanted to prevent him from screaming. That scared and turned his slave on at the same time: they might be discovered and that was titillating. The sheets were dirty and creased, there was some steam on the nearest window and testosterone filled the air. That was an idyllic scene. Sergio hold him in his arms tightly for one hour. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need too. 

 

Finally, he slapped Cristiano’s ass and told him he should go back to his own room. He reeled to the corridor and headed to the fourth floor. Shit! He had forgotten the card in Sergio’s room! He came back to the room 534 and knocked on the door. His master opened again.  
“What the fuck are you doing here, little cocksucker?”  
“I’m… I’m sorry, Sir. I’ve forgotten the card, you know…”

Sergio was completely naked and somewhat wet. He must have begun to take a shower. He looked around him, spotted the card and handed it to Cristiano. He was waiting for a kiss or a goodbye but his stallion shut the door straightaway. He was holding his card in his hands, like a relic, and stayed there fore a while. He was still thinking about that incredible fuck. When he realized he was almost naked in the hallway, he rushed to the elevator. Nobody. That was a relief. He went down and ran to his room. He took a quick shower and collapsed on his bed.

 

His alarm clock rung at seven o’clock. He had a terrible headache and he had the feeling that the pain had got into his bones. He was worn out. He got dressed, packed his stuff and waited until coach Ancelotti knocked at his door. He told him they were about to leave. He answered and exited his room. He slept in the coach that led them to the airport and in the airplane. When he finally came back home, he dropped his bag on the floor, in the hall, and went upstairs. He headed to his bedroom and fell asleep fully dressed. He woke up around eight p.m. and took a shower. He was about to cook something for dinner when somebody rang at his door.

 

*

* *

 

Sergio was ecstatic. He had just received a call from his lawyer. The judge had chosen to reject Pilar’s request and he even considered reappraising the current custody regime. He might have Jr. back after all. Of course, that wasn’t sure yet but he thought his lawyer had done a good job. He tried to calm down; he couldn’t be glad beforehand. He had to keep a cool head. Nothing was done yet. But everything was coming along nicely. 

 

He was so happy he wanted to spend the night with his little cocksucker. He sent him a message on his mobile phone. He was due to be there at nine o’clock. He got no answer.  
“I’ve trained this little bitch really badly, it seems.”

 

He called him. He got his answering machine. He left a crystal-clear and adamant message. He waited for him to reply. Fifteen minutes went by and nothing happened. He called again. The same recorded voice.  
“What the fuck is he doing? Does this little cunt think I’m gonna indulge him?”  
A third call. A fourth call. Nobody.

 

That was enough. Sergio had to teach him how to behave. He put a jacket on, took his car keys and rushed to the garage. He turned his Lamborghini on and drove to Cristiano’s. He knocked at the door.


	17. Thunder strikes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano doesn't answer his master and Sergio decides he should check by himself what's going on. What he finds out affects him deeply.

Nobody answered. That was weird. He knocked again but that new attempt wasn’t more successful. He began to think Cristiano wasn’t home but it seemed impossible. He would have informed his master dutifully and would have asked his permission. Unless he was more rebellious and insolent than Sergio had imagined. 

 

He began to worry, though. Was he ill? Was he sleeping sound? Had something occurred? He might be anxious for nothing but he couldn’t help thinking the worst. That’s when he realized he really cared about his cocksucker. That wasn’t an idle fancy. He knocked again but nobody answered. He went around the house and checked if everything seemed normal. He considered calling Cristiano on his mobile phone again and leaving the house, but he noticed the light was on in one of the rooms. It seemed to come from the bathroom. He might have forgotten to switch it off. Or he was really home. Why didn’t he reply, then?

 

Sergio went back to the front door and rang. He saw it was slightly opened. He hadn’t noticed it at first. He pushed the door carefully. If his slut was having a shower, he didn’t want him to hear him. He wanted to come by surprise and give him a good dressing-down for not answering his stud dutifully. The house was quiet and dark. There wasn’t a light on downstairs. He groped around and switched on the light in the living room. 

 

“Shit!” he screamed. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The couch was in a mess with the cushions removed and thrown across. The coffee table had been knocked over and there was shattered glass everywhere on the floor. All his kitsch trinkets were broken. What had happened? Had the house been burglarized? Was the housebreaker still there? He might be in the bathroom; that would account for the light. He might be anywhere. 

 

Sergio turned around. There was nobody. He might be paranoid. But that seemed to be a crime scene. He couldn’t imagine his little faggot would have done it, even if he was mad at something or somebody. He might have argued with Cassandra. “No, it’s impossible, he told me she left and she wouldn’t come back”, he thought. Plus he had admitted he didn’t care about her anymore. Destroying everything wasn’t like him, even if he was pissed off. 

 

His heart seemed to collapse when he discovered there was some dried blood on the floor. Whose blood was it? He didn’t want to imagine Cristiano had been hurt. He squatted to observe the whole scene. What the hell had occurred? He went out the living room and went upstairs. Everything seemed quiet. Not a sound. Just that light on in the bathroom. He got closer. The door was half open. He heard somebody was sobbing. He pushed the door.

 

“What the fuck?!” he yelled.

 

He felt paralyzed. Cristiano, his precious slut, his lovely cunt, was lying on the floor and weeping. Sergio immediately rushed to him and knelt down to see what had occurred. His nose was bleeding and his face and hands were bruised.

“What has happened? Tell me?! What’s going on?”

 

There was a blood puddle on the floor. Cristiano seemed to have been punched in the cheekbone and the jawbone. He was alive and conscious but he didn’t tell anything. He gazed at his master and didn’t speak.

 

“Cristiano, tell me something. What has occurred here? Have you been burglarized?”

 

He didn’t reply. He kept on crying and didn’t react. Only some spasms moved his body. He tried to reach Sergio’s shoulder with one hand but didn’t manage to do it. There were many grazes on his fingers and he had some slight injuries on his neck. Sergio took his mobile phone and opened it.

 

“I’m gonna call the emergency number, keep quiet, my little dove.”

 

As he was dialling the number, Cristiano answered:

“No, no, don’t do it, please…”  
“But you’re bleeding!”  
“Nothing serious…” he replied with a weak voice.  
“You can’t know it. A doctor should examine you.”  
“No, please, don’t call anybody…”  
“You have to go to the hospital!” Sergio shouted.  
“I don’t wanna…” Cristiano replied.

 

He was feeble but adamant.

 

“Why don’t you want me to call the emergency number? You might have something broken!”  
“No, I haven’t. Please, don’t call anybody…”

 

There was no reasoning with him and Sergio didn’t know what to do.

 

“At least, we should call the duty doctor!”  
“No, please… I’m gonna cure myself. Open the medicine cupboard, here, below the mirror…”

 

Sergio released Cristiano and did what he was told. He took some compresses, band-aids, surgical spirit and he began to examine him. He wasn’t a doctor, of course, but nothing seemed to be broken, indeed, either his phalanxes or his arms or legs. He began to clean his wounds, that weren’t deep. Every time he was about to apply some surgical spirit, he warned Cristiano and kissed him intensely. His teammate didn’t shout and endured the pain with dignity. Nothing seemed to be serious but Sergio couldn’t help telling they should call a doctor. He was still sobbing but seemed to calm down a little. And to think that Sergio wanted to tell him off because he hadn’t answered him straightaway! 

 

He made a bandage and covered his worst injury, that was located on his right forearm. He held him in his arms tightly and didn’t stop kissing him. Cristiano seemed to respond to his cuddles and to hug him back. He still had a terrible headache but the pain seemed to be less severe.

 

“What has happened? Answer me, please, what has occurred, my little dove?”  
“Nothing… Nothing…”  
“Don’t lie to me… Please, answer me…”

 

Sergio was licking Cristiano’s teardrops on his cheeks. He began to weep too. Who could have done this to him? Who was that bastard, that coward, that asshole? And why didn’t Cristiano answer his questions?

 

“I feel week, Sir. I need to rest…”  
“Of course, my little dove. I’m gonna give you some pain-killers and I’m gonna put you to bed.”

 

He looked for aspirin or Tylenol in the medicine cupboard, filled a glass with water and helped Cristiano to swallow it. He lifted him up in his arms and headed to the bedroom. His little dove seemed helpless and at a loss. He was more beautiful and desirable than ever. He put him under a blanket and lied next to him. He stroked his hair, his back, his ass and his thighs; he kissed him gently on this neck, he tried to reassure him, to soothe him, to cradle him. He couldn’t help asking him what had happened, who had done that, but Cristiano wouldn’t answer. He felt sad and exhausted. He fell asleep in his love’s arms. He felt protected and safe.

 

When he woke up, he checked his alarm clock. It was ten past nine. His head was sore and so were his limbs but he didn’t bleed anymore. He felt his master’s hot and manly breathing in his neck and his hard manhood on his crack. He felt weak but he wasn’t alone anymore. Sergio noticed he had woken up.

 

“Good morning, my little dove. How do you feel?”  
“Better… Better, I think, Sir. Everything’s sore in my body but I’m not at death’s door…” Cristiano joked.

 

His lover smiled although he was worried and angry. He wasn’t mad at Cristiano, of course not. He wanted to know everything, he wanted to know what had happened so that he could beat the shit out of the bastard who had dared to harm a single hair on his head. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink all night, as if he was guarding that sacred bedroom. He had been hugging and caressing his little dove for hours now but he wanted it to last forever. He was divided between contradictory feelings: love, anger, sense of injustice, nurturing instinct, etc.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m… I’m a little hungry and I can’t get out of bed, I still feel too weak…”  
“Of course, my little dove. Don’t move an inch, I’m going to the kitchen and I will bring you something.”

 

He kissed him passionately and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and some cupboards, took chocolate and biscuits. He ate some sliced ham that was on a plate, filled a jug with orange juice and grabbed two glasses. He put everything on a tray and went upstairs. He put it on the nightstand next to him and began to feed Cristiano, who chewed slowly. His jawbone and cheekbones were still painful. When they had eaten, his teammate lied next to him and began to stroke him again. Birds were singing outside and there wasn’t any other noise.

 

Sergio checked his bandages and wounds. Everything seemed fine; he was on the road to recovery. He started to question him again.   
“What has happened? Please tell me, I need to know…”

 

He insisted so much that Cristiano ended up explaining everything. He told him how he showed up late the night before, how friendly and harmless he seemed, how he had invited him to take a beer, how they began to chat, how he hit him by surprise when he turned his back, how he punched him and kicked him, how he insulted him. His little dove began to weep again. Those were distressing memories. Sergio held him in his arms so tightly. He couldn’t believe it. He had failed to protect him, to protect his little dove, to protect the one he loved. He felt guilty and beside himself. He wanted to smash that bastard’s head, to make him suffer, to make him understand what was the cost of such a dirty trick.

 

Cristiano fell asleep again and Sergio kept on fondling him. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He loved him.


	18. Healing your wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio has his own way to cure Cristiano's bruises but it seems to be quite effective...
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

Sergio woke up from slumber around two p.m. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. He thought he was on a paradisiacal desert island, with the soothing sound of the waves, the fresh breeze from the ocean and the gentle warmth of the sunbeams. He dreamt he was with his little cocksucker in a bungalow, with a patio on stilts, a sunshade over a wooden table, a jug of lemonade, a hammock, a couch. He dreamt he was in a lovely bedroom with him, with a window that gave onto the infinite sea. He was stroking him, kissing him, nibbling his neck, sheltering him. They were alone but not lonely. They were naked and he was beginning to caress Cristiano’s ass, to finger him, to fondle his crack. His little faggot was moaning and begging him for more.

 

Of course, he was daydreaming, although his little dove was just there with him, lying beside him, in his arms. Sergio passed his hand in his hair. He saw he had a shiner and he gently kissed it, as if it was going to cure him. He examined the bruises he could see; they were healing but they still reminded him of the violence he had had to endure. He began to weep a little but calmed down quickly. He was rock hard and he felt his dick was pulsating in his boxer briefs. He got closer and put his cock just between Cristiano’s asscheeks. That was warm and arousing. He didn’t want to assault him but his hormones had got the upper hand. His was driven by his survival and reproductive instincts. He might have lost his cocksucker and wanted to plant his seed, to feel his ass around his cock, to hear his pleasure moans. He began to kiss him on his lips, first gently, then fiercely. Cristiano woke up with the most pleasurable taste on his tongue.

 

“Good morning, Sir.”  
“Good morning, my little cocksucker”, he answered with a kinky voice.

 

 

Sergio took off his boxer shorts and began to rub his cock on Cristiano’s ass, through the fabric. He wanted to fuck him into the mattress but he wanted it to last so he took his time. He had a throbbing boner and his slave was horny too. He fucked his mouth with his tongue and felt Cristiano was breathing hard. He was out of control and he started to play with his slave’s nipples while he was caressing his hot buttocks and thighs. All of a sudden, his little dove began to wriggle and Sergio loosened the embrace. 

 

Cristiano turned around and asked:  
“Please, master, I want you to fuck my holes. I need it.”  
“Beg me, my little cocksucker.”  
“I beg you, Sir, I plead with you to fuck my holes, to ravage my ass.”  
“As you like it, little whore.”

 

In the blink of an eye, Cristiano was on all fours and licked his master’s testicles.  
“Yeah, you like them, don’t you, little cum slut? You really crave my baby-batter. I will give you more…”

 

As his slave was licking his balls and pubes, Sergio exclaimed:  
“Fuck, I need to piss. Kneel down on the bed and open your whore mouth.”

 

Cristiano obeyed although his legs were still sore. He opened his mouth and gazed at his master’s horse dick. He could have drunken litres of his delicious piss. The flow began.

“Watch out and don’t miss a drop, you slut, I don’t want to wash the sheets.”

 

His slave couldn’t reply, of course, with his mouth full of urine, but he was in seventh heaven. Sergio’s piss-slit hypnotized him and he wanted to worship it forever. He swallowed boatloads of salty, hot and acrid piss. When his master was done, he licked his glans clean and his master began to facefuck him out of the blue.

 

“Yeah, little slut, I’m fucking your mouth and there’s nothing you can do about it. Chew on my dick. You enjoy giving head, don’t cha? Yeah, savour my precious fluids…”

 

His precum was plentiful and had a powerful, bittersweet taste. Cristiano was slaking his thirst and trying to repress his gag reflex while his stud began to thrust his dick deeper and deeper. He finally felt it down his throat and he thought he was going to suffocate because of the amount of precum that invaded his mouth. It was like custard but that thick nectar was even more delicious.

 

“Look at me, little faggot. I wanna see that look in your eyes when you realize I dominate you thoroughly, when you realize I’m the only stallion here and you’re my cum dump, my little female. Like your daddy’s candy rock, don’t cha?”

 

The blowjob lasted for three quarters of an hour at least and Cristiano thought he was going to faint when his master took his dick out of his mouth and ordered him:  
“Now jerk me off. I’m gonna shoot my load all over your face and then I’m gonna fuck you in the cunt.”

 

 

His throbbing cock intimidated him. It seemed angry and about to shoot its biggest load. He obeyed eagerly, though, and he was soon covered in his man’s jizz. There wasn’t a single drop on the bed but his cum was all over his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips and neck. He even had cum in hair and on his chest.

“Now, I’m gonna destroy your ass doggy style like the horny bitch you are.”

 

 

Cristiano obeyed immediately and strove not to dirty the blanket or the pillows. His master was hard again and he wondered how it could be. His stud started to thrust his cock in his asshole and his little slave shivered. It was so big and thick, how could he take it? “I’ve done it so many times, I’ll be able to do it again”, he said to himself. He plucked up the courage and arched his back in order to give his master more pleasure. 

 

Sergio began to fuck him relentlessly and fiercely. The whole bed was now trembling. He was filled with his stallion’s manhood and it was so comforting and stimulating. He felt him going back and forth, tearing his ass apart. He spanked him gently and pulled his hair telling him: “Yeah, you’re my little bitch. You like your man’s dick deep in your hole, don’t cha, little slut?” He kissed him fiercely on the neck, as if he was a vampire with his victim, and left a hickey.

 

He screwed his slave for an hour and he finally shot his load deep inside him. That was warm and sexy.

“I’m gonna withdraw, now, but you’re going to keep my cum in your ass until I tell you to release it, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“And you will wash your sheets, blanket and pillowslips, ok?”  
“I’ll do it, master.”  
“Good cocksucker” he answered and he slapped his ass.

 

Sergio lied on his back, on “his” side of the bed. He spread his legs and crossed his hands behind his head. His dick softened slowly and finally rested on his six-pack. Cristiano got out of the bed and began to remove the pillowcases when he saw his master in all his glory. He was perfect: his bulging biceps, his six-pack, his pecs, his hairs, his beard, his sexy tattoos, his overall masculinity. His master yawned and scratched his balls. His slave began to drool.

 

“Hey, I know you’re totally addicted to my cock, my little whore, but I’ve told you to wash your sheets. Then you’ll be able to clean the dried cum on your face and to have a mouthwash. Don’t wanna kiss you and taste my own cum.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano blushed and did what he was told. When he was done, Sergio got out of the bed and got closer. He kissed him passionately and ordered him: 

“Now, get dressed and give me a copy of your keys.”  
“Yes… Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano got fully dressed and went downstairs to fetch a copy of his keys. He scooted back and saw his master was still naked. He couldn’t help looking at his dick that was still so mouthwatering, even when it was soft. He handed him the keys respectfully and Sergio threw them on a chest of drawers. He put his boxer briefs on and the, he got dressed. They both went downstairs. His master told him to sit down with him on the couch and he started to fondle him, to caress him and to kiss him passionately. He checked his bruises and left a kiss on each one. When he gazed at his black eye again, he had a tear in his eyes but he restrained himself. He had to be strong for both of them.

 

“I have to go, my little dove.”  
“What?” he answered, troubled.  
“I have something to do. Somebody to see.”  
“Can’t you stay with me? I need you to be here, please, don’t leave me alone.”

 

Cristiano was beginning to weep. He put his head on his master’s lap and begged him to stay with him.

 

“My little dove…” Sergio whispered as he stroked his hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. I will come back and you’ll go home with me, ok?”  
“Please, stay with me…”  
“I’ll be back soon, I promise…”  
“Please, stay here… I… I…”

 

He didn’t dare to go on with his plea. Finally, he told it:  
“I love you, Sir. I love you…”

Sergio was taken aback. Of course, he felt love for him too and he knew his little dove cared for him. Hearing that from him was surprising and moving, however. He didn’t know what to do. He replied offhand:  
“I… I love you too, my little dove. I love you so much. I love you as I’ve never loved anybody before.”


	19. Taking revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio knows he has to take revenge on Cristiano's assailant. He wants to be sure that bastard will never touch him again.
> 
>  
> 
> Important warning : I know that some of you may like this story whereas some others may not. The tags are here to warn you. If you don't like this kind of rough and BDSM story, you're not compelled to read it, of course. Thank you for your comments.

“As long as I’m not back, you’ll lock the door, ok, my little dove?” he asked.  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Cristiano didn’t want him to leave but he couldn’t hold him back. He listened carefully to his instructions as if he was a child who was respecting his father’s rules. He gazed at his master. He felt like crying but he strove to restrain himself. He was afraid. He had been mugged the night before and he didn’t feel secure. His bruises were still painful and he couldn’t help remembering that awful evening. It had been the worst day of his life. His cuts weren’t too deep but still hurt him a little. His black eye ruined his face, although it won’t last long. 

 

Sergio couldn’t stop kissing it as if he was going to cure it. He wanted to hold his cocksucker in harms tightly, to make him understand he was now protected, he didn’t have to fear anything, but he had to leave. He hadn’t told him where he was going. He had just explained he had to do it. His boyfriend didn’t go off to war but it was the same for Cristiano.

 

Yes, he now considered him as his boyfriend. He had been deeply moved by his stud’s confession. Of course, he was still his mighty stallion but he was something more, something less “superficial”, something more beautiful, something he wanted to be everlasting. They were bound to each other, like tied up with silky ropes, permanently attracted like the two opposite poles of the same magnet. When he was sleeping with Sergio, when he listened to him, when he touched his torso, when he felt his tongue against his lips, when he felt his beard against his cheeks, when he felt his strong wandering hands on his asscheeks, when he felt the tip of his cock against his tight and hot hole, he believed these moments would last forever. Sergio had done so much for him. Would he be able to give it back to him someday?

 

 

As they were on the threshold, Cristiano put his head on his stud’s chest and heard his heartbeat. The darkness seemed to be so far from him when he was with him, just against him. He felt Sergio’s hands on his hips and he sighed. That was were he belonged and he knew it. He felt his fingertips on his bare skin, under his tee-shirt. His master always gave him goosebumps. He wanted to surrender thoroughly, to fall down to his feet, to offer him his own body and his own soul. 

 

His stallion caressed his hair, his ears, his cheeks, his pouty lips, his chin, his neck, his sides, his buttocks. That was what he liked the most: when Sergio grabbed his asscheeks, when he showed he was in charge, he was the alpha male. That was arousing but reassuring too. He needed his own shelter. Sergio was now his guardian angel.

 

“I really have to go, now, my little cocksucker.”  
“Please, don’t leave me alone…” he begged.

 

Sergio held his head in his hands and kissed him passionately. He wouldn’t be away for long but that was unbearable for Cristiano and he knew it. He kissed him goodbye and went out. 

 

When he was finally alone, he bolted the door as he had been told, switched on the light in the living room and closed all the shutters. He switched on the television and began to watch a ridiculous soap opera. He needed to think about something else, to forget his provisional loneliness, to clear his mind, to escape a while. He grabbed some grape in the kitchen and went back to the living room. He lied on the couch with a tartan rug. It wasn’t especially cold outside but he felt frosty inside.

 

When he was out, Sergio got back to his car and drove back home. He rushed to his bedroom and looked in his wardrobe for some more comfortable clothes. He chose a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. When he was fully dressed, he went back to the garage and took a dirty rag on a shelf. He got in his car. 

 

He knew he lived in the same community, some streets away from his house. He wanted to kill him but he knew it wasn’t the appropriate thing to do. He had been thinking about it for hours now. What was the best strategy? What did he have to do? How could he punish him hard enough in order to be sure he wouldn’t do it again, he wouldn’t strike his little dove again, he wouldn’t scare him again, he wouldn’t even talk to him again? Around five o’clock, he had his answer, however. That would be rough and somewhat unpredictable but he knew he had to do it. That was a fair revenge.

 

He made sure he had his smartphone with him and he started the engine. He quickly arrived near his home. He got out of his Lamborghini and headed to the front door. He soon realized, though, that bastard was playing basketball outside. The sun was setting and sinking below the horizon. The atmosphere was now cooler although it was still more than twenty degrees. He was shirtless and full of sweat. Sergio removed his hood and he told him:  
“Hi Fábio.”

 

His teammate turned around and smiled:  
“Oh, hi, Sergio, how are you?”  
“Fine, ‘n you?”

 

Of course, Sergio had to lie. He wasn’t fine at all. He was mad at Fábio and wanted to punch him in the stomach. But not there, not like this, not at that moment. “Revenge is a dish best savoured cold”, he thought.

 

“I’m fine too”, Fábio answered. “You wanna shoot hoops with me?”  
“No, you know I don’t really like basketball.”  
“Oh, yeah, of course, I didn’t remember. Can I invite you to a drink inside?”  
“If you want, but I don’t wanna disturb your wife.”  
“Nah, don’t worry, Andreia has a dinner tonight with some friends of hers in Madrid. Come in!” Fábio said as he was entering the house.

 

Sergio clenched his fists and followed him inside. His teammate closed the door behind them and put away his basketball. They went to the kitchen and Fábio offered him a beer, which he accepted. He took the top off their bottles and they clinked them. After a first mouthful, Fábio asked his teammate:  
“So, what’s up, bro? Why are you here? Something new to tell me?”  
“Well, in fact, not really”, Sergio replied, “I just wanted to see you, to know how you are, you know, nothing’s special.”  
“Oh, that’s cool. Well, I’m fine, really. I’m looking forward to playing the semi-finals with the club. You surely are too.”  
“I am, Fábio, I am, indeed. And what have you done lately?”  
“Nothing’s extraordinary”, answered Fábio as he put his bottle on the kitchen counter. “I’ve rested a lot, of course, and I’ve played basketball, as you can see. I also went to the movies with Andreia and I hosted some Portuguese friends who have spent three days in the city. ‘N you, Sergio?”  
“Nothing’s fascinating. I’ve been working out a lot.”  
“Oh, that’s why you seem more and more impressive.”  
“You know, Fábio, it helps me forget my problems with Pilar, that kind of shit.”  
“I understand”, his teammate said thoughtfully. “Do you wanna stay with me tonight and have dinner? We could order some pizzas.”  
“That’s nice of you but no, thanks. I have to come back home tonight.”  
“Ok”, Fábio answered.

 

 

Sergio put his bottle on the bar and breathed in. He was no at the point of no return but he had no other option. He had to avenge his little dove for that cowardly assault. He asked Fábio:  
“And what did you do last night?”  
“Last night?” he answered, a little surprised. “Well, I don’t remember exactly. I think I had dinner here with Andreia, we watched TV and I screwed her. Nothing more. And you?”  
“I got to bed early, I was exhausted. Are you sure…”  
“Oh, excuse me, dude, but have you heard the latest?” Fábio interrupted.  
“No”, his teammate replied coldly.  
“You know I have never been able to stand Cristiano, that arrogant prick.”  
“Yes… Yes, you’ve already told me about that, Fábio.”  
“Well, you know, when we were in the locker room the last night, in Gelsenkirchen, after that match, I saw him gazing at my cock.”  
“No way!” Sergio exclaimed. 

 

He pretended he was abashed. Fábio would end up giving himself away.

“No, that’s true, Sergio! He was gazing at it and it was not by chance. He was drooling over it! I had sometimes thought he was gay but that was just a supposition. And when he introduced his girlfriend, Cassandra, I told myself he was straight. But he’s at least bisexual. I’m sure that asshole wanted to suck my dick.”  
“And what did you do?”  
“In the locker rooms? Nothing. I was rather taken aback. But last night, I went to his house. I pretended I wanted to catch up on his news and he let me in. He even offered me a drink. When he wasn’t paying attention, I punched him in the face and that little faggot fell down on the floor. He tried to escape but I caught him again and I beat the shit out of him. I gave him a lesson he’ll never forget.”

 

Sergio didn’t tell anything. He felt totally out of control and infuriated. He imagined each blow in his little dove’s face and body, each bruise he had, each suffering he had had to endure. He imagined how everything had occurred. He wanted to gather sufficient wrath. 

 

As Fábio didn’t pay heed, he punched him in the guts and pushed him on the floor. His teammate was stunned and defenceless. He took advantage of it and he tied his hands together behind his back with the dirty rag. When he came to his senses, Fábio yelled:  
“But… what the fuck? Why have you hit me? Are you totally mad, Sergio?”  
“I am not.”  
“What the hell are you doing?! Untie my hands, bastard!”

 

Fábio strove to struggle and get up but Sergio punched him the stomach again and he felt breathless for some seconds. He collared his teammate and shouted:  
“So you think this is funny? You turn up at Cristiano’s and you beat the shit out of him because you imagine he gazed at your tiny dick? You think you’re a real man because you did it?”  
“What the fuck, Sergio?! Have you turned nuts or what? Don’t you think he deserved it? Release me, now!”  
“I won’t release you until you apologize to him.”  
“What the fuck? You’re totally loony, man!”

 

Sergio punched him in the stomach again.  
“I’ve told you I won’t release you until you apologize to him. Do you think he’s inferior to you?”

 

Fábio coughed and he began to take fright. He had always supposed Sergio was a violent man although he liked him. He knew he had been right, now. He saw the fierceness in his eyes.

 

“Release me! You’re a psycho, dude, seriously! And why do you stand up for him now? That’s bullshit!”  
“So you won’t apologize, asshole?” Sergio yelled.  
“I would rather die than apologize to him!” Fábio answered and he spat in Sergio’s face.

 

That was a useless bravado, though. His teammate scared the shit out of him and he didn’t know what to do. Sergio punched him again in the stomach and he coughed.  
“You leave me no choice, then, Fábio”, he muttered as he wiped the gob of spit off his face.

 

He straddled him on the chest. He took his mobile phone and, with his other hand, he pulled his pants and undies down. His huge dick was now out and it seemed threatening.  
“What the fuck?!” Fábio said, abashed.  
“Shut the fuck up, little shit. Open your mouth!” Sergio ordered.  
“What?! Now way, you’re a…”

 

He couldn’t end his sentence, though, since Sergio punched him again.  
“Open your mouth!”

 

Fábio began to weep but he did what he was told.  
“I’m gonna piss in your mouth and you’re gonna swallow every drop of it. You don’t deserve anything else.”  
“Please, man, seriously, are you mad?”  
“Shut the fuck up and swallow my piss!” he screamed again.

 

Fábio knew he had to obey if he didn’t want him to beat the shit out of him. He wept even more. Sergio began to relieve himself in his mouth. That was the most degrading and disgusting thing he had ever had in his mouth. He didn’t want to suffer more, though, and his teammate acted like a psychopath. That’s why he didn’t dare to disobey him. The taste was horrible and acrid. 

 

When it finally ended, Fábio tried to catch his breath. Sergio got dressed and stood up:  
“Now, you know what it feels like to be despised and degraded. Be really careful, dude: the whole scene’s in my phone, now. If you ever denounce me and, what’s more serious, if you ever touch Cristiano again, if you ever dare talk to him again, I will put the video on the Internet. Everybody will know you’re a faggot. And I’ll tell some of my buff friends you’re a slut. They will be delighted to come here and rape your holes until you pass out. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes… Yes… Yes…”

 

He could just repeat that word. He felt humiliated and frightened. Sergio looked daggers at him. He knew he would obey him. Fábio wouldn’t tell anybody what had happened, he was too ashamed of it. Sergio quickly got out and drove home.


	20. Andalusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life seems to be everlasting for the lovers. Andalusia is one of the prettiest and more appropriate sceneries for them to daydream and kiss each other.

They couldn’t win the Liga anymore, they had dropped behind FC Barcelona too long ago. Their main competitor, though, had been eliminated in the semi-finals of the UEFA Champions League whereas Real Madrid was still competing for this sought-after trophy. They had defeated Schalke 04 and Liverpool after great matches and they had eventually reached the final. One more step, one more opponent, one more night and they would finally be able to touch the “cup with the big ears” again. 

 

They had to beat one of the strongest teams of the tournament, Bayern Munich, however, which had crushed the Catalan club. That would be a hard match but it seemed worthwhile. They had never been closer to the final victory. All the Spanish and foreign journalists pointed out how Cristiano’s skills had improved since he had decided to give priority to the collective game and how Sergio was at his best. He had scored another phenomenal goal against Liverpool and had celebrated it with his little cocksucker on the same day, fucking him into the mattress. It was their best way of partying, of course.

 

They had had some days off and Sergio had invited his little dove to spend their holidays in a kind of manor he rented near Doñana National Park, not far from the Guadalquivir river delta, in Andalusia. It was his master’s native country and Cristiano was looking forward to discovering its landscapes, its wildlife, its plant life, its folks, its traditions, its way of life, its wonders, its landmarks, its swamps, its incredible paddy fields, its streams, its forests. He would be in good company. 

 

The residence was huge and lovely, with a large garden and a wonderful embellishment. They spent three days there, making love, going for a ramble, sailing in the marshes, taking photos of common cranes, fallow and red deer, mongooses, imperial eagles and Iberian lynxes. It was such a great nature reserve. Cristiano loved it and he loved his master more than ever. In the bark, over the sibylline waters, Sergio had fucked him in the mouth and the ass and it had been the most romantic fuck of his whole life. He heard the call of the birds, the caterwauls, the sound of the wind in the bulrushes and the gorse. He smelled the odour of the shrubs, the lavender, the carnations, the palms and the oleanders. He could see the butterflies on the grass. Sergio would have considered it foolishly romantic.

 

It was their last day in Andalusia. They had packed almost all their stuff and felt somewhat sad to leave that halcyon place. They were loafing around underneath the sun, kissing each other, looking at the azure sky. There were a few clouds, long and white, as if God had wanted to sweep them. Grey herons were flying away.

 

Cristiano looked concerned and Sergio didn’t know why. He asked him:  
“What’s going on, my little dove?”  
“Well… Nothing. No, nothing. Everything’s fine, Sir.”

 

He held his chin and told him:  
“Don’t lie to me, my little dove. You seem to be worried. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

His cocksucker seemed to meditate a while. He sighed and replied:  
“I guess I will miss that place.”  
“Me too. But don’t you worry: we will come back whenever you want.”  
“Thank you, Sir. You…”

 

Cristiano seemed unable to end his sentence. Sergio gazed at him inquiringly. His little dove finally ended it:  
“You have done so much for me. You have revealed my true nature to me, you have popped my cherry, you have given so much love to me, you have made me discover that extraordinary place. I don’t know how I’ll be able to give it all back to you someday.”

 

Sergio held him in arms even more tightly and kissed him passionately. He answered:  
“You have given so much to me too. You have given me much more than you think. I love you, my little dove.”  
“I love you too, Sir.”

 

They shared another deep kiss. Cristiano began to rub his master’s crotch through his jeans. “Suck my dick, you slut”, Sergio whispered. Cristiano obeyed eagerly.

 

Bliss was in the air.


End file.
